The After Party
by liketotescray
Summary: Sequel to Celebrations! Beast Boy and Raven adjust to their new status as a couple, and knowing them, there's bound to be some bumps in the road! BBRae (obviously!) with a little RobStar and hints of CyBee :)
1. Lying

I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Beast Boy frantically paced back and forth in his room, mumbling to himself. It had been almost a month since Cyborg's surprise party- which meant almost a month since he and Raven had started dating.

He knew he should have expected a shift in the tower's dynamic, considering Starfire and Robin had made their relationship official as well, but he was in no way prepared for a_ competition._

Every time he did anything nice for the empath, like making her some tea or bringing her a new book, the boy wonder did something better for his own girlfriend. Starfire was showered with gifts and elaborate outings, whereas Beast Boy hadn't even taken Raven out on an actual date!

Sure, they ate dinner together on the roof several times, watched a couple of movies in the common room, and even sat down at his special rock and watched the sunset- but those weren't _spontaneous; _they hardly qualified as romantic!

And then there was Robin; he was the perfect boyfriend. He bought the alien flowers every week, took her to dinner every other night, and even special ordered a custom emerald necklace- for their one-week anniversary!

The changeling groaned in frustration. _What should I do? I _have _to take her somewhere special- it's our one-month anniversary tomorrow! _he thought in exasperation. _Starfire's probably been going on and on about "how glorious boyfriend Robin is" to Rae! She's probably regretting ever settling for me!_

"Gah!" he exclaimed in defeat, throwing himself onto his bed. "She's gonna dump me..."

Meanwhile, in the common room, the pale girl sat quietly as she pretended to read her book. She was very aware that tomorrow was her one-month anniversary with the shape-shifter, and she couldn't have been more excited.

So far he had been incredibly thoughtful- he was always bringing her tea or helping her pick out a new book. It was really nice he was taking things slow, especially since she needed to keep her powers in check. The empath smiled to herself as she remembered the time they had watched the sunset together; it was so peaceful and romantic- she had no idea the green boy had that in him.

"Hmm..." she hummed sweetly, surprising herself at another one of her girly moments- which seemed to happen quite often, now that she had a boyfriend.

Sure, she had never been a tomboy, but _girly _wasn't a word anyone would use to describe her. She liked dark, rich colors, rather than the neons and pastels her fellow female titan would gravitate towards. She also preferred watching a thought-provoking indie film, instead of the recycled romantic-comedies that filled the titan's movie nights- when it was Starfire's pick, of course.

In fact, the girliest thing about Raven was probably that she had finally gotten around to buying some makeup, which was really only mascara and blush- she wasn't ready for anything more complicated.

She continued to ponder on her new-found femininity when the already incredibly feminine titan sat down beside her, smiling brightly.

"Friend Raven?" the orange girl asked hesitantly.

The purple-haired girl lowered her book as she regarded the alien. "Yes, Starfire?"

"It is the anniversary of one-month tomorrow for you and friend Beast Boy, correct?"

Raven's neutral expression remained, though she felt as if she were smiling on the inside. "Huh, it is, isn't it?" she replied nonchalantly.

Starfire nodded her head animatedly. "Indeed! And as you know, mine and boyfriend Robin's is the following day, since he had done the proposing of the dating at 1:42 on the Saturday morning..."

The half-demon raised a brow in amusement. "Uh huh..." she deadpanned.

"Well," the redhead continued, her smile growing, "since I will be free, I was doing the wondering of whether or not you would want me to do the doing of your hair and makeup?"

Raven seriously considered the offer, which surprised herself. Usually she would try to find any excuse to _not _be in a situation like that, but looking exceptionally good for her anniversary actually sounded... appealing- especially since one month in a super-hero relationship was like one year in a regular relationship. "I'll think about it, Star," she replied, allowing a small smile to grace her lips.

There was nothing small about the alien's grin as she took in the empath's words. "Really?" she squealed in excitement. "Glorious!"

"But it will be on my terms- meaning nothing too... dramatic," the pale girl warned, though it did nothing to diminish the orange girl's giddiness.

"Of course, friend! I expected nothing less!"

Raven smirked as she turned her attention back to her book, ending the conversation. Starfire took the hint and gracefully floated towards the kitchen to prepare lunch.

_Okay, just play it cool; stay calm, smile- she likes your smile... At least, she _said _she likes it... _the changeling panicked to himself as he made his way towards the common room. _Get yourself together- t__his isn't calm!_

As the doors opened, he gazed across the room to see the object of his affection curled up on the end of the sofa. _You can do this, Beast Boy. Just ask a few simple questions- do _not _let her know you have no idea what to do tomorrow._

He hurriedly scampered to the couch, hopping ungracefully over the back of it and landing beside the empath, who gave him a warning glare. "Hehe, uh... morning, Rae," he smiled sheepishly.

"It's noon," she deadpanned as she returned her sights on her book, although she felt a small tug at the corners of her mouth.

Beast Boy nervously rubbed the back of his neck. _You're an idiot! __Why would you interrupt her reading? You know she hates that!__  
_

As the green boy continued to berate himself, the common room doors opened, revealing their sweat-covered leader. The shape-shifter turned to watch as the boy wonder sauntered over to the alien. "Hello, Beautiful; I haven't seen you yet this morning," the masked boy purred.

Starfire let out a small giggle. "Well, we are here and together as of now!"

"We are..." he smiled as he leaned in to kiss the orange girl. Beast Boy quickly turned back around, not wanting to see that.

_You forgot to kiss Rae good morning! How could you forget to_ kiss _her? Are you stupid?! Great,__ I'm certifiably stupid- and if I do it now, she'll think I'm crazy!_

He hesitantly glanced over at his girlfriend, who looked content as she read. _Well, you gotta do _something! "Soooo..." he began awkwardly.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Raven set her book in her lap and turned to face her boyfriend. "Yes, Beast Boy?"

The changeling tried to look her in the eyes, but the thought that he hadn't kissed her yet today was driving him insane, and he found that he kept staring at her lips. "I'm not what we to talk... about," he mumbled incoherently.

The pale girl stared at him in confusion. "What?"

Immediately the green boy returned his eyes to hers. "Huh? Oh! Uh, I'm not sure what I wanted to talk about, hehe..."

Raven arched a brow at him in amusement. "Then_ don't_ talk; I'm trying to re-" she began, but was cut-off mid-sentence as the changeling leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss.

Beast Boy pulled back quickly and smiled sheepishly. "Uhhh, sorry."

"Uhm?" the purple-haired girl responded, clearly flustered. _What is he up to? _she wondered as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Are you feeling okay?"

The green boy watched in confusion as his girlfriend pressed her other hand against his forehead. "What are you doing? I'm fine," he laughed as he gently waved it away.

The pale girl regarded him skeptically. "But you're acting... weird."

The changeling scoffed in mock-offense. "Wha-whaddya-wha- pshh, weird? Noooo," he stuttered.

Slowly Raven arched a brow. "Well, weirder than usual," she smirked.

Beast Boy felt his face heat up. "Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?" he shrugged, feigning innocence, though it did nothing to sway the empath's observation.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" she asked as her face revealed slight signs of concern.

Again, the shape-shifter shrugged. "N-nothing's wrong, Rae! I just wanted to spend some time with you, I guess."

"Why?"

The green boy gave the half-demon a quizzical look. "W-why? 'Cuz we're, you know, _dating. _People who are dating tend to spend time together..."

Raven rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I'm quite aware of that, Beast Boy. What I want to know is _why_ you seem so adamant about being together_ right now._ You're usually still asleep."

Again, a sheepish smile found its way onto the changeling's face. "I was just wondering if you'd like to do something today... You know, something you think is fun?"

The pale girl pulled her knees to her chest as she thought about her boyfriend's question. "Well, I was planning on just taking it easy today, especially after that mission yesterday. You know how Plasmus takes a toll on my powers," she admitted with an awkward shrug.

Beast Boy sighed in mild frustration. "Yeah, but _if _you were up to doing something today, what would you want to do? Preferably _several _suggestions- so I can, you know, plan for some other time..." he trailed off suspiciously.

Raven eyed the green boy warily. "I don't know; probably something we usually do. Why are you so curious?"

"N-no reason! I'm just being weird, remember? Hahaha..." he replied with a forced laugh.

The empath narrowed her eyes at the changeling. "Why are you lying to me?" she deadpanned.

The shape-shifter's green eyes widened in surprise at her bluntness. "I'm... not?"

"_Beast Boy,_" she warned, glaring at him from over her knees. "You're lying to me."

"Am not," he defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you _are._"

"No, I'm _not._"

"You_ are._"

"Are_ not!_"

"_Beast Boy,_" Raven practically growled as she released her knees and leaned towards him. "Do you _really _want to do this right now?"

"Do what?" he asked innocently, leaning towards her as well.

The pale girl growled in frustration. "_Why_ are you acting so weird? _Why_ are you asking me all these weird quest-" she began, but was again interrupted as the changeling pressed his lips against hers. "-and _why _do you keep _kissing _me?!" she exclaimed as they broke apart.

"Hehe, can't a guy just kiss his girl-" he started, only to be silenced as she cut him off mid-sentence.

"Not if he's _lying _to her," she seethed.

_Way to go, she's mad... Why do I always make her mad? _Beast Boy groaned to himself in his head. "I'm sorry, Rae..." he sighed, intertwining his fingers with hers. "I'm just kinda nervous about tomorrow..."

Raven cocked her head, pleasantly surprised at the green boy's admission, but as she weighed his reason in her mind, she became panicked. _What is he nervous about? Is he having second thoughts? Is he going to break up with me? Ugh- I _knew _I should have invested in some eyeliner! _

Beast Boy took the empath's silence as an invitation to continue. "I, uh... I kinda have no idea what to do, since it'll be, you know, our one month..."

Hearing his words, the pale girl felt herself sigh in relief. "It's fine, Beast Boy. We don't need to do anything elaborate; I like spending time with you, regardless of the location or activity," she assured with a small smile.

"Really?" the shape-shifter asked, hope reflecting in his emerald eyes.

"Really," she smirked, unconsciously batting her eyelashes.

"So, does this mean we can just eat pizza and makeout?"

The amusement and affection in the half-demon's eyes immediately shifted to annoyance as she pulled her hand out of his. "_No._"

* * *

A lot of you guys requested a sequel, so how was this as the start of it? I'm really trying to keep BB and Rae in character, and since they're both new at the whole relationship thing and are still in the early stages of it, I felt they would probably still be really confused and flustered- as well as a little self-conscious.

Anywhoo, leave a review! Since this story doesn't have a countdown to an event like the first one, I can't guarantee the length or anything, and there may be a lot of time jumps and flashbacks, so keep that in mind!

And I was really flattered to see how many of you guys actually wanted a sequel- it made me all giddy:) So thank you, you wonderfully kind people!


	2. Flattered or Concerned?

The Teen Titans are not mine!

* * *

The following day came too soon in Beast Boy's opinion.

The changeling's pleasant slumber was disturbed by a light knock on his bedroom door. He groggily sat up, cursing whoever it was that interrupted the great dream he was having. But as he thought about it, he realized the beautiful girl he was dreaming about could very well be the person knocking at his door, so with new-found energy he raced to answer it.

"Hey R-" he started cheerfully, until realizing it wasn't his girlfriend, "-Robin?"

His leader quickly glanced around the hall before pushing past the green boy and entering his room. "Shut the door."

Beast Boy complied, giving the masked boy a bewildered look. "Uh, everything okay, Rob?"

The boy wonder ignored the changeling's question. "What are you and Raven doing today?" he asked with authority.

The shape-shifter continued to stare at his leader in confusion. "Why?"

"Just tell me what you have planned."

Beast Boy nervously rubbed his arm. "I, uh, I was kinda planning on winging it..." he admitted sheepishly.

"Will you be in public?"

Again, the green boy gave his teammate a quizzical look. "Yeah..?"

Hearing this, Robin sighed, shaking his head. "Ugh, I didn't want to have to do this..."

"Do what?"

The boy wonder gave the changeling a sympathetic look. "Okay, I'm not saying you guys _can't _go out today; you just _can't _look like you're dating..."

Beast Boy tilted his head to the side, clearly not understanding his leader. "What?"

The masked boy rolled his eyes in frustration. "You can't let the public know you're together," he elaborated.

At this, the green boy instantly frowned. "Why the hell not?!" he exclaimed in defiance.

Robin held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa! You guys can still date or whatever, but if the board figures out you two are together, they'll flip."

"Why? Everyone knows about you and _Star,_" Beast Boy snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Again, the titan leader sighed in frustration. "You and Rave are minors- _and _living together. We can't set an example like that!"

The shape-shifter scoffed in defiance. "That's ridiculous-"

"That's the rules," Robin interrupted as he strode past his teammate and towards the door. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy... We just can't let people think we're irresponsible."

"You mean _you _can't let people think _you're _irresponsible."

The boy wonder looked down in shame. "Please understand... you... you just have to do this."

The changeling sighed in defeat. "Fine... you're lucky Rae isn't in to PDA like Starfire."

Robin's face immediately turned red. "Yeah, haha..." he laughed awkwardly. "This should be a piece of cake for you."

* * *

"Please, friend Raven; you must hold still!"

The empath slowly stopped backing away from the alien. "But that looks dangerous..." she replied, eyeing the tool in her teammate's hand.

"It is most safe; and it will make your lashes look wonderful!" Starfire assured as she gently brought the eyelash-curler closer to her friend's face. "But you must be still!"

Raven gulped in apprehension, still not entirely convinced, but surrendered to the orange girl. "Just make it quick."

The redhead happily complied as she quickly curled the pale girl's lashes. "Oh! It is beautiful!"

The half-demon chanced a look at herself in the mirror. "I look... the same?"

Starfire shook her head. "No, no! There is a difference- it is just a small one!"

Raven continued to stare quizzically at her reflection. "If you say so..."

"I do! Now, after the application of mascara, we can focus on your outfit!"

The empath glanced down at her clothes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

The alien replied as she coated her friend's lashes with a black substance. "Leggings are not suitable for dates, friend Raven! Is it not a date you are attending today?"

Raven shyly bit her lip. "It _is _a date; I'm just not sure where he's planing on taking me- so I'm prepared for anything."

The orange girl nodded her head in understanding. "I see; very well. I am done now!"

Again, the purple-haired girl took a look in the mirror. She had on a faint blush and a very subtle cat-eye. "Thanks, Starfire," she smiled sweetly. "Maybe next time I'll wear lipstick?"

Starfire smiled brilliantly. "Oh! I do the hoping!"

The empath stood from the vanity chair and made her way to the door. "Well, this is it," she sighed to herself as she walked down the hall.

_This is it! _the changeling's thoughts echoed as he swiftly made his way towards his girlfriend's room. _Maybe if I don't tell her what Robin said, she'll-_

But his thoughts were interrupted as he collided head-on with something. Or rather, _someone. _

"Ow," the pale girl deadpanned at she gave her boyfriend an annoyed look from the floor.

"Rae!" Beast Boy exclaimed while he hurriedly reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet. "I am sooo sorry!"

Raven rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, today has already gotten off to a fantastic start; what's next?" she smirked.

The green boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "It's uh... it's a surprise?"

* * *

"I _mean_ it BB; one scratch, and you're tofu!"

Beast Boy smiled innocently at the robotic titan. "Can we _not _do this in front of Rae?" he whispered through clenched teeth.

Cyborg huffed in annoyance. "Just be good to my baby," he warned. "_And _my baby sis."

"Duh!" the changeling grinned as he swiped the keys to the T-car out of his best friend's hands. "I'll make sure they both have a great time!"

Raven rolled her eyes playfully as she opened the passenger door. "_Now _can you tell me where were going?" she asked the green boy as he eagerly stuck the keys in the ignition.

"Nope!" he smirked, starting the engine. "Just be patient, Rae!"

The empath lowered herself into the car and buckled her seat belt. "When did you even learn how to drive?" she questioned as he began to adjust the mirrors.

"Uh, remember that one time when you were reading and I kept 'bugging' you and eventually you tossed me out the window?"

The pale girl smirked. "Can you be more specific?"

Beast Boy snorted in amusement. "Okay, uhm... you were reading a new spell book and you were wearing that big green sweatshirt. Also, you had just gotten a new perfume from the mall; it smelled like jasmine."

Raven stared at the changeling in amazement. "How... how could you remember all that?"

The shape-shifter shrugged nonchalantly as his cheeks blushed a bright red color. "It, uh... it smelled really good..." he admitted sheepishly.

The pale girl felt her face also heat up as she smiled shyly. "That must have been at least a year ago. You can still remember what I was wearing?"

Again, the changeling shrugged, looking away bashfully. "You were wearing green... I'd never seen you in green..."

The empath smiled at her boyfriend. "I don't know whether to be flattered or concerned," she laughed shyly.

Beast Boy hesitantly looked into her eyes. "Flattered?" he suggested with a grin.

Raven quickly leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, causing them both to blush harder. "Flattered it is."

* * *

The empath looked out the window in confusion as the changeling drove through the city. "Where are you taking me?"

"Shhhh," the green boy laughed, pressing a finger against her lips. "It's a surprise, Rae."

Raven pushed away his hand. "You have no idea, huh?"

Beast Boy ignored her question and instead laced his fingers with hers.

The half-demon shook her head as she resumed gazing out the window.

About twenty minutes later, on the outskirts of the city, the shape-shifter pulled up to an old park. "We're here!" he smiled as he unbuckled his seat belt.

Raven watched in amusement as he quickly got out of the car and ran around to open her door. "Thank you, Beast Boy," she smirked as she took his hand.

He responded with a wide smile. "No prob, Rae!"

The changeling continued to hold his girlfriend's hand as he led her towards the trees. "Care to take a little walk?"

The pale girl let a small smile grace her lips. "That sounds lovely."

"Sweet!" he exclaimed as he pulled her closer to him.

They walked through the park in a comfortable silence, occasionally catching each other's eyes and blushing.

_This is actually really nice! I can't believe Beast Boy was capable of doing something so... calm. _Raven thought in amusement as she spared another glance at the green boy, who looked deep in thought.

_Okay, if we just don't go anywhere _too _public, I won't have to tell her what Robin said... Well, at least not _today... He quickly glanced over at the empath, who was already looking at him.

She immediately looked away when they made eye contact, her cheeks turning a light pink color. "This is really nice, Beast Boy," she began shyly, avoiding his eyes. "Honestly, I was expecting something a little... _louder._"

"Hehe, nope," he laughed awkwardly. _You have to tell her today- she'll be hurt if she finds out you're keeping this from her!_

Beast Boy abruptly stopped walking and dropped the purple-haired girl's hand, causing her to give him a quizzical look. "What's wrong?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the ground. "I, uh... I have to tell you something."

"W-what?" she stuttered, her eyes growing wide. _He _is _breaking up with me! _she panicked.

Taking a deep breath, he looked into her amethyst eyes. "Listen, Rae-"

"No, I think I know what you're trying to say," she interrupted as she willed herself to remain calm. "I kind of expected it, actually."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise. "You did?"

Raven bit her lip, blinking her eyes rapidly. "Yeah, I mean, us- _dating? _It would be a shock to anybody!"_  
_

"Yeah," he laughed, pleasantly surprised at how well she was taking it. _Maybe Robin hinted something to her?_

The empath nervously rubbed her arm as she looked down the path they had just taken. "So, I should probably just teleport home, then?"

Hearing this, the changeling gave her a bewildered look. "I'm sure we can be in the _car _together, Rae."

She quickly shook her head. "N-no, that'd be too..."

"Obvious?" the green boy guessed. "I think it'd be fine!"

At this, Raven finally looked him in the eyes. "Maybe for _you,_" she snapped.

Beast Boy was taken aback by the harshness of her tone, as well as the look of hurt in her eyes. "What's wrong, Rae?"

The half-demon scoffed in shock. "What's _wrong?_" she seethed, leaning towards the changeling in anger. "You pull something like this, on our stupid one month anniversary, no less, and then have the nerve to ask me _what's wrong?_"

Slowly the green boy leaned away. "I didn't think it'd be such a big deal; Robin just thought it'd be for the best-"

"Since when does _Robin _decide what's best for us?"

"H-he's our leader, Rae-"

"Oh!" the pale-girl exclaimed sarcastically. "Since he's the _boss _of us, he gets to dictate whether or not we can date? That's a convenient excuse, Beast Boy."

The changeling was utterly lost. "What are you talking about?"

"'Robin said we can't date, but he waited a whole freaking month to tell us.' Yeah, that sounds believable," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly the changeling's eyes widened as he realized what the empath was thinking. "NO!" he shrieked, causing the purple-haired girl to jump in surprise.

"No, wha-"

"I'm not breaking up with you, Rae!" he continued frantically. "I was just trying to tell you that we can't be seen in public together!"

"Oh, that's so much better, Beast Boy-"

"That came out wrong!" he exclaimed, cupping the half-demon's face in his hands. "I _want _to be seen in public with you! I'd love to parade you around and announce to the world that you're my girlfriend! Hell, I'd honestly wear a sign that says 'I'm dating Raven, and I am the luckiest guy in the universe!'"

Raven listened in confusion as the boy continued to rant.

"I am not breaking up with you, and I'm not ashamed of dating you! Robin just wants us to lie low until we're eighteen, since we live together and are dating!" he finished, nearly out of breath.

Realization dawned on the empath's face. "Oh..." she squeaked sheepishly, blushing from embarrassment. "My bad..."

Still wanting to convince her, Beast Boy leaned in and kissed her passionately, earning a squeal of surprise. But before long, he felt her settle into the kiss. Pulling away, he grinned at her frazzled look. "You thought _I _would break up with _you?_" he teased.

The purple-haired girl shrugged awkwardly. "I guess I was just really nervous about today..." she admitted shyly.

A sly smile found its way onto the changeling's face. "Should I be flattered or concerned?"

Raven bit her lip tentatively, rejoicing silently as the green boy's eyes watched the action. "Flattered?" she suggested coyly.

"Flattered it is," he smirked, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Awwwe, wasn't that just super duper fluffy?

Sooo how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Meh?

I decided a little drama was needed, as these two can be a bit over-the-top with their fights at times. And I also thought that it would be funnier to have Raven panic about being dumped, since she's usually so calm and stoic. I hope it wasn't totally OOC!

Anywhoo, please please please leave a review, my lovelies! Those ensure faster updates ;)


	3. Pet Names

The Teen Titans haven't ever been owned by me!

* * *

"Why is he being chased?"

Beast Boy sighed in exasperation as his girlfriend interrupted the movie. _Again. _

"He has the micro-chip," he explained, rolling his eyes.

"What's the big deal- it's a stupid little chip. Can't they just buy their own?"

"It's what's _on _the chip, Rae."

"Oh," she sighed, bored out of her mind. "Why doesn't he just _give _it to them?"

The changeling closed his eyes in frustration. "They're the bad guys."

"Then maybe he should call the police?"

"He can't."

"Why not? He has a phone-"

"You know, you're a horrible movie-watcher," Beast Boy interrupted, giving the empath a pointed look.

The pale girl shrugged nonchalantly. "You're a horrible movie-_picker,_" she retaliated, earning a playful glare from her boyfriend.

"You take that back," he growled, narrowing his eyes.

Slowly she twirled a piece of her hair around her fingers. "Make me," she dared with a smirk.

The green boy swiftly grabbed her waist to pull her closer, but was not expecting the girly squeal that slipped out.

"R-Rae?" he asked hesitantly.

Raven covered her mouth with her hands, staring at the shape-shifter in horror. "Hmm?"

Slowly Beast Boy pressed a finger into her side, causing her to jump. "Are... are you... _ticklish?_" he grinned mischievously.

The empath glared at her boyfriend. "_No!_" she scoffed, pushing away his hands.

Immediately the changeling jumped on top of her, earning a shocked look from the pale girl. "Really?" he purred as he gently dug his fingers into her sides.

Raven tried to wiggle out from under him as he continued to tickle her and laugh every time she squeaked in protest. "S-stop it B-Beast Boy!" she begged between breaths.

The shape-shifter continued to grin as his girlfriend attempted to push him off with her hands. "Come on, Rae! I know you can do better than tha- ow! OW!"

The half-demon smiled triumphantly as she pulled the changeling's ear. "I'll let go as soon as you get off of me."

Beast Boy tilted his head as he tried to find a comfortable position. "If I stop tickling you, can I still stay on top of you?" he asked coyly.

Raven tugged harder on his ear in response.

"OW! Okay, OKAY!"

The changeling reluctantly rolled off of his girlfriend and back onto the floor. She smiled as she released his ear, which he instantly rubbed as he glared at her. "You play dirty," he mumbled in defeat.

The empath rolled her eyes as she stood up from the floor. "I didn't even want to _play, _Beast Boy."

"Raaaaee," he whined, standing up as well. "You weren't even watching the movie! How do you expect us to spend time together if you refuse to do anything?"

The pale girl snorted in amusement. "You can't be serious; we're always together!"

Beast Boy crossed his arms in defiance. "Your definition of _always_ is like my definition of _never._"

"We spent the whole day together the other day," she defended sheepishly.

"Yeah, our _anniversary. _Which was _four _days ago!"

Raven quietly calculated the time in her head. "Oh... well, we were doing something together yesterday."

The changeling stared at the empath in annoyance. "Missions don't count, Rae."

The purple-haired girl threw her hands up in a dramatic shrug. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Spend time with meeee," he whined, leaning his forehead against hers.

Raven stared into her boyfriend's wide green eyes, cursing herself for being affected by them. "Fineeee," she mimicked, pushing him away. "But I am not going to watch another one of your dumb movies."

Beast Boy pushed out his bottom lip as he pouted, but his girlfriend showed no signs of wavering. "Okay," he sighed in defeat.

The pale girl shyly tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Soooo, what should we do?"

The shape-shifter glanced at the clock. "Well, it's almost six... Oh! How about we make dinner?"

The half-demon gave her boyfriend a skeptical look. "You want _me _to cook?" she asked in shock, earning a warm smile from the green boy.

"Yes, Rae; you baked a cake that everyone loved, remember?"

Raven shook her head. "_We _baked a cake, Beast Boy. And if I remember correctly, everyone who ate it puked it back up."

"Well, they just happened to be completely drunk! Come on, Rae-Rae! Help me make dinner!"

The empath rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Only if you stop calling me that."

Beast Boy smiled brilliantly. "No promises."

* * *

"I'm a failure as a woman."

The changeling gave his girlfriend a reassuring smile. "No you're not! Look, these ones aren't completely burnt!" he laughed, gesturing to the pan of biscuits in his hands.

Raven gave the burnt food a sympathetic look. "I murdered the poor things."

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh, you feel bad for burning some bread, but you have no problem eating a dead animal."

The empath gently hit the green boy on the shoulder. "Shut up. You make me sound heartless," she smirked.

"I'm just pointing out the facts," he laughed as he set down the hot pan. "Murderer..." he added under his breath, earning a glare from the pale girl.

"I said shut up!" she laughed quietly, smacking his shoulder again.

"No," the changeling grinned, picking up a plate.

"Man, I can't tell if y'all are fighting, or if this is some weird form of foreplay," a new voice interrupted.

The bowl of salad in front of Raven exploded as it became encased in a dark aura. Beast Boy had a similar reaction as he dropped the plate he was holding, staring at his best friend in horror. "Dude!"

Cyborg's laugh bellowed throughout the kitchen as he was clearly enjoying the flustered looks his two teammates were sporting. "I was only kidding! Calm down grass stain!"

The shape-shifter spared a glance over at his girlfriend, who was distracting herself by cleaning up the lettuce. "Come on, Cy! That wasn't cool," he whispered.

The robotic titan gave him a devious smirk. "Sorry bud, I probably shoulda saved that one for Rob and Star!"

Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! Me and Rae are _not _anywhere close to being in that situation!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone, praying Raven wasn't listening in.

Lucky for him, she was too busy chanting her mantra in her head.

Cyborg snorted in amusement. "You sure about that? I was out here earlier and y'all were literally on top of each other."

"Oh my god, I was _tickling _her!" the green boy defended.

"Huh, is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"DUDE!"

The half-robot continued to laugh at his best friend's embarrassed expression. "Come on, green bean! I'm just messing with you! Don't be so sensitive."

"Then _please _don't ruin this for me!" the changeling begged. "I really, _really _like Rae, and if she thinks we're giving people the wrong idea, she'll back out!"

Cyborg patted his friend on the back in reassurance. "Nah, she really likes you, too. It'll take a lot more than me teasing y'all to get her to break it off!"

Beast Boy smiled to himself as he thought about what his friend said. "Thanks, man. Now go away."

The robotic titan laughed at his best friend. "Alright, BB. I'll give you two some _alone _time," he grinned as he left the room.

The changeling glanced over at his girlfriend, who tried in vain to salvage the salad she had destroyed. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy; I tried... but I think we're going to have to get takeout tonight," she admitted shyly.

The shape-shifter smiled sweetly. "There's always tomorrow night, Rae."

* * *

About an hour later, Beast Boy and Raven found themselves waiting in a little Chinese restaurant. "So, is this what you had in mind when you said you wanted to spend time together?" the pale girl asked with a smirk.

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes playfully. "It's not _exactly _what I was picturing, but I still just like being with you," he smiled as he reached for her hand.

Raven quickly pulled it away, giving the changeling a pointed look. "Do you _really _want Robin lecturing us on PDA?"

Beast Boy sighed in frustration. "But half the villains in this town already know about us, thanks to Control Freak! I don't see why we have to hide this from _civilians!_"

"Beast Boy," Raven groaned. "If _Cyborg _thinks we've already... _you know... _after barely a month, imagine what complete strangers will think!"

The shape-shifter instantly blushed as he was reminded of his earlier conversation with the half-robot. "He was joking, Rae!"

"Regardless," she continued with authority. "If we need to lie low for the sake of our reputation, then I'm okay with it. I don't want people getting the wrong idea, or thinking we're setting a bad example for children..."

Beast Boy smiled warmly at his girlfriend. "Who would've guessed _you'd _be the one with the soft spot for kids," he teased.

Raven gave him an un-amused glare. "And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

The green boy discreetly intertwined their fingers. "I'm just saying it's iconic how the girl who use to be annoyed by my presence alone is the one who wants the children to look up to her."

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes playfully. "I think _ironic _is the word you're looking for," she smirked.

"Probably," he shrugged with a grin. "But it's iconic as well; cause a lot of kids do look up to you, Rae."

Raven's face gained a pink hue as she quickly glanced around the restaurant. When she was positive no one was looking, she leaned over and pecked the teen on the cheek. "Thank you, Beast Boy," she smiled.

The changeling's whole face lit up at her action. "Anytime, babe," he grinned.

His girlfriend playfully swatted him on the shoulder with her other hand. "Shut up."

"Awe, come on! I can't call you Rae-Rae _or _babe? How am I supposed to show you affection!" he whined.

"By not calling me dumb pet names," she replied as she slipped her hand out of his. **  
**

"Then what _can _I call you?"

The half-demon sighed in mild amusement. "Raven is preferred; I'm actually surprised that I let you get away with Rae, so you should be content with that."

"Fineee," Beast Boy pouted, before staring into her amethyst eyes. "How about_ Beautiful?_" he asked sheepishly.

Raven felt herself smile at his question as she looked away in embarrassment. "I'll accept that as well," she replied with a blush.

* * *

The two titans returned home to find that the other couple had arrived before them. "How was dinner?" Beast Boy asked politely as the alien eyed the food they were carrying.

"It was most delicious, though I _am _still hungry," she admitted.

"Well, if you're in the mood for something charred, I tried cooking earlier," Raven deadpanned, earning a stifled laugh from her leader.

"Charred?" Starfire repeated in confusion. "Well, I will do the tasting of it! Come, boyfriend Robin!" she exclaimed as she pulled the boy wonder towards the kitchen.

"You saved our egg rolls!" Beast Boy rejoiced as his girlfriend shook her head in amusement.

"I just know how cheap Robin can be sometimes; he probably only ordered appetizers," she speculated with a shrug.

"Do you think all those gifts he kept buying her are coming back to haunt him?" the shape-shifter asked while he began dishing his girlfriend up.

"Well, she's definitely gotten use to be spoiled," the empath admitted as she gratefully took the container of rice from the changeling. "Thank you, Beast Boy."

The green boy smiled brilliantly. "I'm glad you don't expect much from me, Rae."

Raven arched a brow in amusement. "What can I say; I have low standards," she deadpanned.

"I don't know about that, but I'm definitely out of my league," Beast Boy grinned.

The pale girl tried to hide her smile as she bit her lip. "Shut up."

* * *

How cute! Aren't these two adorable?

Anyways, let me know what you guys think! Is their relationship believable? Are they moving too slow? Too fast?

Review please! I love reading all your comments!


	4. Four in the Morning

I do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Raven woke up to the shrill sound of the alarm. She looked towards the clock on her end table and saw it was barely four in the morning. _Who the hell is up _this _early?_

She slowly got out of bed and changed into her uniform, still curious to know what villain this could be.

"Hurry up, Raven!" the voice of her leader called from beyond her door.

The empath rolled her eyes as she pulled on her cloak.

Beast Boy was in a similar state as he tried putting on his own uniform while half-asleep. The changeling somehow managed to get it on, but he couldn't find his gloves anywhere. "Ah, screw it," he mumbled to himself as he lightly jogged towards the common room.

"Looks like it's a new guy," Robin announced as soon as his whole team arrived. "He doesn't seem to possess any powers, but that doesn't mean he isn't a threat. Don't get cocky, guys."

"Yeah, yeah, can we just go and kick butt already?" Cyborg asked with a yawn.

"Yes, I would very much enjoy going back to sleep," Starfire admitted as she rubbed her eyes.

Robin huffed in annoyance. "Whatever; Titans, go!"

Immediately the superheros dispersed, Robin and Cyborg heading for the garage, and Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire for the roof.

The shape-shifter smiled cheekily at his girlfriend before transforming into a green raven and taking off towards the city. The pale girl rolled her eyes and levitated after him with the alien in tow.

The three flying titans arrived first on the scene. The changeling quickly shifted back into his human form and let out a low whistle. "Man, this guy has been busy."

Raven and Starfire nodded in agreement as they took in the scene before them.

The jewelry store's windows were all shattered, along with all the glass inside. The three teens could barely make out the figure of a tall person rummaging through the exposed jewels.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to stop that, sir," Beast Boy announced tiredly.

The man jumped in surprise and turned towards the voice of the green boy. "Ah, yes! The Titans! I was expecting you," he sneered with a devious smirk.

"Then you must not have expected to get away with this," Robin replied as he finally pulled up to the scene of the crime. "Because as Titans, it is our duty to-"

"Yes, yes, blah, blah. They were right, you do talk a lot," the mysterious villain interrupted in a bored tone as he inspected his finger nails.

The boy wonder's face turned red in irritation. "Whatever," he mumbled, before whipping out a birderang. "Titans, go!"

Starfire began shooting star-bolts around the perpetrator in an attempt to chase him out of the store and into the streets. "Careful, darling! You wouldn't want to destroy any of these priceless jewels!" the villain teased as he dodged the green blasts effortlessly.

"He's right, Star! You gotta be more careful!" Robin agreed as he exchanged his birderang for his bow staff.

The mysterious man blocked the leaders advances with a staff of his own, though it appeared to be a pole from the red-felt fence that was previously surrounding the displays. "Long monologue, no powers, soft spot for the alien? You must be Robin," the villain grinned.

"And who does that make you?" the masked boy seethed, before having his feet knocked out from under him.

"They call me Soundwave," the man announced with a smirk as he pressed a button on his suit.

A high-pitched squeal admitted from the speakers in his shoulders. Robin wrinkled his nose in discomfort, but flipped back onto his feet. "You'll have to do better than tha-" he began, but was interrupted by a cry of pain.

The changeling dropped to the ground as he covered his ears, his eyes shut tight. All the jewels he had recovered fell back onto the floor. Raven watched in concern, dropping what she had in her hands as well. "Beast Boy?!"

She ran over to help her boyfriend, when suddenly a blue blast fired between them. "Awe, hell no!" a gruff voice exclaimed.

The empath turned to see Cyborg's sonic cannon firing randomly, clearly out of control. "This sound is messing with my circuits!"

Robin quickly assessed the situation. "Star, you fly Cyborg out of here! Raven, do the same with Beast Boy! I'll take care of this guy."

The female titans quickly complied, going for their separate targets. Starfire dodged the blasts as she lifted the robotic titan and flew him a safe distance away. Raven had a more difficult time as she helped the green boy stand. "Come on, Beast Boy! I'm trying to help you!"

Beast Boy tried to reply, but he only managed to bare his fangs in pain. The pale girl huffed in exasperation as she pulled the changeling towards the emergency exit.

Once they exited the building and stood in the alley behind it, the shape-shifter finally opened his eyes. "It's still pretty loud, Rae," he admitted with a growl.

Raven nodded her head in understanding as she helped him move further away from the jewelry store. "How's this?" she asked, concern laced in her voice.

The changeling tentatively un-cupped his ears and sighed in relief. "Much better; thanks, Rae," he smiled.

The half-demon smiled back, before letting go of the green boy. "I'm going to go back and help Robin," she announced. "Will you be okay staying here?"

Beast Boy leaned in and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss. "I'll be fine, _darling,_" he teased, mimicking the villain's voice.

Raven shook her head in amusement as she quickly ran back down the alley.

The green boy watched in concern, not at all comfortable with letting the purple-haired girl run off to battle without him. _She'll be fine! _he assured himself. _She's not even affected by his weapons!_

The changeling tried distracting himself as he inspected his hands. They were all bloody and scratched up, due to him rummaging around in the broken glass without his gloves. "Great," he growled in irritation.

Meanwhile, the empath was busy trying to sort through all the glass and jewels. She gave up using her hands a while ago, and instead used her powers to distinguish between what was what. She spared a quick glance over at Robin, who was still in the midst of combat with Soundwave. She breathed a sigh of relief when the alien reappeared, shooting star-bolts at the villain, who was now in the street. When he realized his mistake, he quickly tried to take cover in the building, but Raven used her powers to create a barrier, preventing him from entering.

With a final blow to his back from the boy wonder's bow staff, Soundwave fell to the ground. Robin hastily apprehended him, smiling victoriously. He turned off the man's suit, ending the shrill noise.

The pale girl smiled as she quickly exited the building and ran back to where she had left the changeling. "Beast Boy, you can come help now," she smirked.

Her boyfriend smiled in relief as he embraced the petite girl. "Rae! You're okay," he cried in happiness.

Raven rolled her eyes as she hugged him back, less-enthusiastically. "I wasn't even gone for five minutes," she deadpanned.

A sheepish smile appeared on the shape-shifter's face. "I know, but I was worried about you..."

"I can take care of myself, Beast Boy."

The green boy huffed playfully. "I'm aware, Rae. I was just worried; and don't act like I'm too clingy- look who raced back here as soon as the battle was over."

The purple-haired girl felt her face heat up. "That's different; you were actually _hurt, _Beast Boy."

Her boyfriend dismissed her words with the wave of his hand. "Details, details."

* * *

After they had successfully recovered all the jewels, the titans piled into the T-car tiredly. "I'll stay back and fill out the report- you guys get home and get some rest," their leader ordered.

Starfire leaned out the passenger window to give the boy wonder a quick kiss. "I will see you in the later?" she asked sweetly. Robin nodded his head in reply, blushing intensely.

Beast Boy sat in the back seat with his eyes closed, his head leaning on his girlfriend's shoulder. "I doubt I'll fall asleep with _this _headache," he mumbled.

Raven gave him an amused look. "Are you hinting that you want me to heal you?" she smirked.

The changeling opened his eyes and glanced at his bloody hands. "Actually, if you could heal my hands, that'd be great," he suggested with a grimace.

The empath complied as she took his hands in her own. "Why weren't you wearing your gloves?" she asked as she inspected the green boy's bare hands, which looked out-of-place with his uniform.

"Couldn't find them," he admitted tiredly.

The pale girl snorted in amusement. "Maybe you should clean your room."

"Maybe you should just kiss them and make them better?" Beast Boy whispered coyly.

Raven tried to suppress her laugh. "Maybe I'll just let you bleed to death."

Beast Boy tilted his head to look into his girlfriend's eyes. "Please, Rae-Rae?" he pouted, pushing out his bottom lip.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What did I say about that name, Beast Boy?"

The changeling let out a long breath. "Oops, I guess I'm just getting woozy from all this blood loss..."

"They're just a few scratches; don't be such a baby."

"I'm pretty sure they're infected..."

"Shut up," she deadpanned as she began healing his hands.

Beast Boy smiled triumphantly as he felt the cooling sensation of her healing powers encase his hands. "Thanks, Rae."

"You're so annoying," she smirked as she leaned her head onto his.

* * *

"Wake up, lovebirds," Cyborg cooed as he parked the T-car in the garage.

Raven opened her eyes cautiously, unimpressed with the bright florescent lighting. "Get up," she yawned to her boyfriend, shaking him roughly.

"Aren't you a bowl of sunshine," he mumbled tiredly as he sat up. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"A little after five, meaning if we all hurry, we can get maybe three more hours of sleep before Rob makes us get up and go over the battle," Cyborg replied.

"Actually, I can probably do the convincing of another hour," Starfire announced cheerfully. "I have found that boyfriend Robin has a difficult time telling me no."

"We've noticed," the other three titans groaned in unison.

The alien looked away bashfully. "Well, let us not waste the time sitting here!"

Raven climbed out of the car and was about to teleport to her room when the changeling grabbed her hand. "Take me with you?" he begged with a grin.

The half-demon rolled her eyes as she teleported them both to her room. "Alright, you're upstairs. Now go to your own room."

Beast Boy ignored his girlfriend as he looked around her bedroom with wide eyes. "Huh, it's not as creepy as I remembered..."

The empath sighed in exasperation as she grabbed her pajamas off the floor. "Go away, Beast Boy. I'm about to change."

The green boy wiggled his brows suggestively. "By all means, go ahead," he purred.

Raven shot him an un-amused glare. "Don't think that because you're my boyfriend, I won't send you to another dimension," she threatened.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh," he laughed as he walked towards her door. "I'll let you change in peace; besides, I need to change as well, and unfortunately we're not the same size anymore," he grinned.

"Ha ha. You're taller than me; I get it. Now _leave,_" she deadpanned, pushing him out of her room.

* * *

So this chapter had an important element that will show up later in the story! It's not that big of a deal, but I'm kinda sorta proud of myself for planning ahead ;)

Anywhoo, please leave a review! And thank you to all of you who already have! You guys are great!

Next chapter will probably be up later today! :D


	5. Cheesy

These Teen Titans are not something that I own.

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the sidelines as he watched his teammates train. He had just finished his third round of speed-shifting, a skill Robin was adamant on having him improve. But changing from animal to animal definitely took its toll on the changeling, so he resigned himself to taking it easy for as long as he could.

"You're so lazy," a monotone voice spoke from beside him. He turned to see the smirking face of the empath as she took a drink of water.

"You're so sweaty," he replied with a grin.

The half-demon gave him her signature death glare. "Shut up."

He stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm not being lazy," he announced with smug satisfaction. "In case you didn't notice, I just changed into forty-six different animals in less than a minute."

"Ohhhh," Raven drawled with sarcasm. "Wow, that's soooo impressive. And here I was, on the treadmill for the last hour..."

Beast Boy gently poked the pale girl's abdomen, resulting in a flinch as she suppressed a squeal. "Oh yeah!" he smiled. "I almost forgot about your weakness!"

The empath continued to glare at her boyfriend as she slowly backed away from him. "Don't even think about it, Beast Boy. I'm not in the mood for your childishness."

The changeling smiled innocently as he stood from the floor. "What are you talking about, Rae?"

"I mean it," she warned, though Beast Boy could see the glint of amusement in her eyes. "Get away from me."

"Just think of this..." he began as lunged for the petite girl, tackling her to the ground and pinning her arms behind her head with one hand, "as a new form of training."

Raven shrieked in protest as the green boy used his other hand to tickle her sides. "Kn-knock it off!" she laughed in pain.

Beast Boy ignored her pleas as he continued his assault on her abdomen. "Wow, Rae-Rae, have you been working out?" he teased.

His girlfriend cried out for help, gaining the attention of the other titans. Cyborg and Robin watched with large grins on their faces, whereas Starfire looked on with concern. "What is friend Beast Boy doing to her?"

"Nothing," the two titans shrugged in unison, turning their attention back to sparring. The alien continued to watch the scene before her, debating whether or not to help her friend.

She cautiously crept closer, watching Raven's face shift between a smile and a grimace. "Friend Raven, do you acquire my assistance?"

"Y-yes-" the pale girl began, only to have her mouth covered by a green hand.

"Nah, she's fine, Star!" the shape-shifter smiled sweetly. "In fact, she actually enjoys this! You should do the same to Robin."

Immediately the orange girl's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, this is a common ritual in the dating?"

Raven tried to shake her head, but Beast Boy quickly responded. "Yeah! It's how you show affection here on earth!"

"I must try this at once!" Starfire announced cheerfully as she flew towards the boy wonder. "Boyfriend Robin! Let me show you the earthly affection!"

Cyborg could no longer contain his laughter as he watched the alien tackle his leader to the ground, digging her fingers into his sides.

Beast Boy momentarily stopped his assault on his girlfriend, who also ceased her struggling as they watched the other couple in morbid amusement. "That wasn't cool, Beast Boy. She's going to break him..."

The green boy shrugged in indifference, turning back to look at his girlfriend. "So, Rae... am I still lazy?"

"You're not very smart, that's for sure," she growled playfully as she tried to tug her hands out of his grasp, but to no avail. "Please let me go," she begged, widening her eyes and pouting her lips.

Beast Boy watched in confusion, never before seeing the empath act so vulnerable. "Did I break _you?_" he asked hesitantly.

"If you don't let me up," she began in a sweet voice that seemed strange coming from her mouth, "then _I'll _break _you._"

"Ah, there's my Rae I know and lo-" but he quickly stopped himself from finishing that sentence.

Raven paid no attention to the abrupt ending as she finally freed one hand. She quickly reached for the changeling's ear, but at the last second he dodged her attempt.

"Nice try, Rae, but you've got to be quicker than that!" he smirked, but it soon faded as he watched her eyes change from amethyst to white.

The green boy was suddenly launched off the purple-haired girl. While airborne, he quickly shifted into an armadillo and braced himself for impact.

Raven grinned triumphantly as she watched her boyfriend fly across the room and hit the opposite wall with a sickening smack. "I told you I wasn't in the mood," she smirked.

Regaining his human form, Beast Boy glared at the pale girl. "Ow."

She shrugged in nonchalance and turned to exit the training room. The changeling quickly followed, paying no mind to the wheezing half-robot or his shrieking team leader.

"Raeeee," he sing-songed as he caught up to her. "You should apologize for hurting meee."

She rolled her eyes in amusement. "You deserved it."

Beast Boy expertly laced his arm over her shoulders and sighed. "Why am I going to forgive you anyway?"

The half-demon shrugged, almost knocking off his arm. "Probably because_ I_ know _your_ weakness..."

The changeling gave her a quizzical look. "Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

Suddenly Raven turned herself towards him and stood on the tips of her toes, her lips barely an inch away from his. "Meee," she purred before phasing through the floor.

* * *

A few hours later the empath quietly meditated in her room. She was surprised at how open she was now that she had been dating Beast Boy. Before, she was more calm and collected, but ever since she became his girlfriend, she found herself more care-free and lively.

And she wasn't use to it. In fact, it kind of scared her. She couldn't comprehend how the change had occurred so fast, and it worried her. But at the same time, she was... well, happy.

Beast Boy sat in his room thinking about it as well. She was flirty and approachable now, and though he really liked her opening up, it worried him that other guys would take notice as well. Sure, he knew she had tons of fan-boys, but she use to be so timid and sarcastic, and all those guys were way too intimidated to ask her out.

But now, not only was she beautiful and mysterious; she was flirty and funny and basically the whole package. Beast Boy counted his blessings that he was somehow able to score the girl of his dreams, but at the same time, he wished she hadn't become so... perfect.

_"Stop being so cute." Yeah, that's totally what I should say. _he thought sarcastically. His ego wanted him to show her off and brag about how he was with this amazing girl, and the primal side of him wanted to hide her away and rip the heads off any guy who so much as looked at her. He knew Raven wouldn't be too happy with either situation, though.

_Hopefully she's content with settling for something in between... _he thought with a bitter smile on his face.

Tired of moping around, Beast Boy decided to pay a visit to the girl who had been occupying his mind for the last few hours. With a large grin, he hopped off of his bed and sprinted out his room and down the hall.

Once he stood before her room, he knocked loudly on her door. "Raeeee!"

Raven opened one eye as she stared at her bedroom door. She wasn't finished meditating, but she didn't want to turn him away like she had always done before they got together. With an exasperated sigh, she used her powers to open the door. "Come in."

The shape-shifter smiled brilliantly as he bounded into her room and sat on the end of her bed. "Let's do something!"

She rolled her eyes affectionately as she lowered herself onto her bed. "Like what?"

"Uhhhh," he replied, realizing he hadn't thought of anything before hand; the only thing on his mind was, well, being with her. "I don't know- whatever," he shrugged.

The empath arched her brow in amusement. "Ooookay..." she drawled, glancing around her room. "Uhm, want to, uh, talk?"

Beast Boy nodded his head animatedly. "Sure! About what?"

Raven shrugged awkwardly. "Anything?" she suggested.

"Alright," her boyfriend agreed with a smile. "How about we talk about... us?"

"Us?" she repeated with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yeah; like, where you see our relationship in the future," he blurted out, before berating himself in his mind. _Way to sound like a chick!_

The pale girl smiled at the green boy. "I'm not sure; honestly, we'll either break up or get married," she admitted, before blushing at how forward she must have sounded. _Yes, Raven; that is _exactly _what every guy wants to hear! _

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly as he soaked in her words. "Uh, maybe not _that _far into the future, Rae..."

Raven dropped her head into her hands in embarrassment. "I'm sorry; I can't believe I said that."

Her boyfriend slowly scooted closer to her and rubbed her back affectionately. "Awe, come on, Rae! I know you didn't mean anything by it," he laughed, gently lifting her head to face him. "Don't be embarrassed."

She allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "I know, it's just... weird for me when I blurt things out without thinking."

The changeling smirked in amusement. "Believe me, babe; you'll get use to it."

The half-demon softly bumped her shoulder against his. "Shut up."

Beast Boy smiled widely as he leaned in closer to her. "We don't have to talk..." he whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

Raven smiled as she returned the kiss, before realizing they were alone on her bed with the door closed. She quickly pulled away, suppressing another smile once she saw at the look of disappointment on her boyfriend's face. "We should probably go see if dinner is ready," she suggested shyly as she stood up from her bed.

"Fineee," the shape-shifter groaned, getting up as well. "But knowing Cyborg, it's probably some kind of meat covered in a different kind of meat."

His girlfriend huffed in amusement. "Well, you have plenty of tofu."

"Yeaaaah, but sometimes I don't wanna cook for myseeelf," he whined playfully.

"You're _soooo _lazy," she smirked.

"You're sooo..." he started, before inspecting the empath quickly, "perfect," he blurted.

Raven blushed fiercely as she smacked Beast Boy lightly on the shoulder. "Stop complimenting me," she laughed as they began walking down the hall.

"Stop being so dang complimentable," he replied with a grin.

"That's not even a word, Beast Boy."

The green boy slowly intertwined his fingers with hers. "That just means that there are no words to describe you," he purred.

Raven looked away bashfully. "Is it me, or have you progressively gotten cheesier?"

"Oh, I've definitely gotten cheesier," he laughed, quickly pecking the pale girl on the cheek. "Dairy-free cheesy, of course."

* * *

Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy! I should open a pillow factory at the rate I'm going!

So how was this fluffy little chapter? Was it only mildly fluffy, or extra fluffy?

Do you guys enjoy fluffy? Am I saying fluffy too much?

Anywhoo, leave a review, please! I honestly get so excited when I see that I have a new one!


	6. The Act of Double Dating

Me no own Teen Titans; it so sad:(

* * *

"Please, friend Raven!"

The empath sighed as she gave her teammate a defeated look. "I'm sorry, Starfire, but I don't think we're up to it tonight. Maybe next week?"

The alien pulled her infamous puppy-dog eyes as she stared at the pale girl. "But you did the saying of that last time!"

Raven looked away as the orange girl continued to pout. "Honestly, I haven't even _asked _Beast Boy if he'd want to do it- and I doubt he'll agree with such short notice."

The redhead's eyes instantly brightened. "Then I will do the asking!" she cheered as she flew out of the common room.

The half-demon stared in horror after her. "Oh crap."

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was casually sorting through the piles of clothes in his room. Whenever he invited his girlfriend in, she'd laugh dryly and comment on the horrid smell, and he was honestly getting tired of her refusing to hang out with him in there, and, admittedly, the smell was getting to him, too. So with great reluctance, he began the grueling task of_ cleaning._

A frantic knocking suddenly interrupted his concentration, though he couldn't have been more grateful. He jumped up quickly and answered his door.

He was greeted by the sight of a very cheerful alien. "Hey Star!" he smiled warmly.

"Friend Beast Boy!" she cried happily, hugging him tightly. "I must ask you a question!"

"W-what is it, S-Star?" the changeling asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Starfire set him down and smiled brightly. "I was wondering if you would want to participate in the act of double dating with me and boyfriend Robin tonight?"

The shape-shifter tilted his head quizzically. "Is Rae already on board?"

Starfire regarded his words in confusion. "I believe she had said she would be the bored..."

Beast Boy smiled as he misinterpreted the alien's meaning. "Alright, yeah! Sounds fun!"

"Glorious!"

* * *

Raven continued to glare at the changeling as she sat beside him in the back of the T-car.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly when they made eye contact. "Star said you _wanted_ to go..." he whispered in defense.

"She lied, Beast Boy," the empath whispered back angrily. "I thought you knew me well enough to know I would _never _agree to something like this."

The shape-shifter hesitantly laced his fingers with hers. "That's why I was so surprised! I figured if you wanted to do this, who was I to say no?"

The pale girl rolled her eyes, but allowed her boyfriend to hold her hand. "I don't even know _how _to golf..." she admitted.

The green boy smiled brightly. "It's _mini-_golf, Rae; and don't worry, I'll teach you!"

"Fine," she sighed in defeat, before something crossed her mind. "Robin?"

The leader quickly looked away from the road and in the rear view mirror. "Huh?"

"I thought Beast Boy and I couldn't be seen in public together?"

The boy wonder smiled warmly. "No worries, Rave! I pulled a few strings and now we have the whole course to ourselves!" he announced cheerfully.

Raven managed a strained smile. "Awesome..."

* * *

Once they arrived to their destination, the boys ran off to get the clubs and golf balls, leaving the girls behind.

Starfire turned to her teammate in excitement. "The double dating is fun!"

The pale girl gave the alien a look of apprehension. "If you say so..."

"I do!" the redhead nodded, smiling brightly. "Plus, it gives us the excuse to be physically close to our respective boyfriends!"

Raven shrugged indifferently, although she found her friend had made a good point. _Even though t__hat's possibly something I might want to _avoid_ tonight... _she thought bitterly, feeling a little flustered at letting her teammates see her and her boyfriend being intimate, as innocent as it may be.

The boys returned shortly, holding all the equipment. "Alright, we're all set!" Robin grinned.

Beast Boy smiled brightly at his girlfriend. "Come on, Rae! I'll show you how to swing the club," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The half-demon bit her lip as she regarded her boyfriend skeptically. "Whatever..."

The changeling linked his arm with the pale girl and led her towards the first obstacle. "Okay, this one is _really _simple! You just swing the club like this," he began, standing behind her and reaching his arms around her, "and hit the ball gently- you don't want to get too crazy."

Raven blushed fiercely as he embraced her and held her hands in the correct position. _Come on! What's there to be so nervous about? It's Beast Boy; your _boyfriend! _Stop acting like such a... girl!_

"Are you getting the hang of it, Rae?" the green boy asked, knocking his girlfriend out of her thoughts.

"Uhm, yeah, I-I think so," she stuttered, cursing herself for being so... _girly. _"So I just swing it and hit the ball?"

Beast Boy shook his head in amusement. "Basically, yeah, but there's a lot more to it-"

Raven, in her flustered state, hastily hit the purple ball, sending it past the small windmill obstacle and towards the little pond. "Oops..." she mumbled sheepishly.

The shape-shifter tried to stifle his laughter by pressing his face into the side of her neck, which only made things worse for the empath as she willed herself not to destroy the course.

"You, uh, you over shot it a bit, Rae," the green boy teased, his breath tickling the exposed skin of her neck.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, her eyes wide as she attempted to repeat her mantra in her head.

"Want to try again?"

Raven slowly wiggled out of his embrace, her lips sealed in a straight line. Beast Boy watched his girlfriend in concern. "You okay, babe?"

Hearing the pet name, the pale girl quickly composed herself. "I'm fine, _dear,_" she replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

The changeling smiled sheepishly as he leaned in for a kiss. "Sorry, Rae..."

The purple-haired girl quickly turned her head, causing the green boy to awkwardly peck her cheek. "I'm hungry," she announced abruptly.

Beast Boy gave her a bewildered look before nodding his head. "M-me too. Let's, uh, go and see what there is to eat."

The shape-shifter followed after his girlfriend as she quickly made her way past the other two titans, who were _very _close, and towards the little concession stand.

Raven stood before the counter, pretending to read the menu. The changeling casually stood next to her, attempting to hold her hand, but for some reason it seemed as though his girlfriend wouldn't keep still.

_I wonder why she's so... nervous? _He again reached for her hand, but she swiftly used it to brush the hair out of her face. He stifled a growl of frustration as he tried to make eye contact. "You look really pretty tonight, Rae."

"Thanks," she replied quickly, fiddling with her hair.

Beast Boy huffed in frustration. _Well, _that_ wasn't the response I was hoping for... _"What are you in the mood for?"

Raven turned wide-eyed and stared at her boyfriend. "Excuse me?"

The green boy gestured to the menu in front of them. "What do you want to get?"

The empath let out a flustered sigh. "O-oh, uhm, whatever... I'm not that hungry."

"But you just said you wer-"

"How about we just take a walk or something?" she interrupted.

Beast Boy stared at his girlfriend in confusion. "O-okay..?"

He again attempted to hold her hand, but she turned abruptly and sped off towards the little trail behind the course. _What is going on?!_

The changeling sighed in exasperation as he lightly jogged after the pale girl. "Wait up, Rae!"

Raven didn't slow down until they were out of eye sight from their teammates and the employees. "What was that, Beast Boy?"

The green boy gave her a quizzical look. "Are you feeling okay?"

His girlfriend smiled shyly as she intertwined her fingers with his. "I'm fine; I just needed some fresh air."

Beast Boy arched a brow. "We've been outside this whole time," he pointed out dryly.

"Well, I needed _fresher _air."

The changeling gave his girlfriend a blank look that could rival her own. "You're lying, Rae."

Raven scoffed in defense. "N-no I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

The purple-haired girl glared at the shape-shifter. "What gave you that impression?"

"Well," he began smugly, leaning towards her, "you have a tell."

She blinked in confusion. "What is it?"

"You're just a horrible liar."

Raven's jaw dropped in shock at his bluntness. "Y-yeah, well, you're a horrible _kisser!_" she snapped.

Beast Boy snorted in amusement. "You're_ ly-ing!_" he sing-songed.

His girlfriend crossed her arms in defiance. "Whatever; I just don't want to be here, okay?"

At her admission, the changeling's face softened. "I'm sorry, Rae; if I knew you didn't want to come, I would've made up some excuse..."

The pale girl sighed in defeat. "It's not that I don't like spending time with all you guys, it's just I feel... _weird, _like, kissing you and holding your hand in front of them..."

Her boyfriend furrowed his brows. "Why?"

Raven saw the look of hurt in his eyes and quickly grabbed his hands. "I'm not_ ashamed_ of us or anything, I'm just... not into _displaying_ us, if that makes sense? I _do _want people to know we're together, and I can't wait till we're both eighteen and can go on actual dates, but... I don't want to look like hormonal teenagers..."

Beast Boy smiled sweetly at her explanation. "PDA is definitely not your thing, huh?"

The empath rolled her eyes affectionately. "What gave it away?" she smirked sarcastically.

"Well," the changeling began coyly, observing their surroundings, "we aren't in public right now..."

Raven lightly smacked her boyfriend on the shoulder, earning a toothy grin from him. "You're a pig, Beast Boy."

The green boy shrugged nonchalantly. "Not at the moment," he teased.

The pale girl huffed in amusement, before standing on the tips of her toes and giving the changeling a chaste kiss. "There- now let's get back to our friends; if we don't participate at _all _tonight, Starfire will just force us to do this again."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes playfully as he laced his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. "Awe, but this has been _fun!_"

Raven gave the teen an un-amused glare. "We're never doing this again, Beast Boy."

"You're just mad 'cuz you're such a bad golfer."

"And _you're _just mad 'cuz you're such a bad _kisser._"

The changeling smiled while pulling his girlfriend closer as they walked back towards their friends. "You're lying again, Rae-Rae."

* * *

Sooo, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? I figured Raven would feel kind of embarrassed to be so affectionate with BB in front of her friends, and would probably wig out a bit in this situation. She doesn't mind maybe a quick peck or a hug, but anything more intimate and she'd probably put up some shields (or just run away like I wrote)!

So let me know if you guys found this to be believable! Also, if you have any suggestions, I'd love to read them! I do have a sort of outline for this story, and things might not be as light and fluffy in later chapters, but if you guys have date suggestions or funny situations you'd like to see these two in, suggest away!

Next chapter will probably be up later today, but please review anyway! Have I ever mentioned how much I _love _reviews?


	7. Like Half a Year

I don't even _own _the Teen Titans, I swear!

* * *

Today was not a good day for Beast Boy.

Right off the bat, he had to wake up at 7 am for morning training at the boy wonder's insistence, since he felt his team was getting "sloppy." During training, his leader accidentally kicked him in the face, resulting in a black eye, which his girlfriend found hilarious and refused to heal.

Speaking of the empath, she was the main reason why this day was turning out horrible.

The titans were invited to a formal event for the new mayor of Jump City, Albert Jeffery. Beast Boy wasn't sure what it was for specifically, but he was elated at the prospect of bringing a date, which was required. So, naturally, he asked his girlfriend to go with him. And, of course, she said yes.

But what wasn't too exciting about the event was not only the fact that he had to wear a tux; no, he had to sit back and watch as the mayor's son shamelessly flirted with _his _girlfriend. And he couldn't do a thing about it. He was barely able to convince Robin to let him actually take Raven as a date, and the only thing that made the masked boy agree was the condition that they were to go "as friends." And because he and Rae were "just friends", the pompous prick that was Justin Jeffery took it upon himself to hit on the empath every chance he got.

And Beast Boy was not happy.

The shape-shifter resigned himself to watching the party guests as he eavesdropped on the one-sided conversation between the two. So far, Raven had been nothing but polite, listening to the pretty boy go on and on about his cabin in Aspen or his timeshare in the Bahamas.

She obviously wasn't impressed by, nor interested in the arrogant young man, but she couldn't find a way to excuse herself. Every so often, she would send her boyfriend a pleading look, but he had been purposefully ignoring them.

"Do you ski?"

Raven quickly snapped her attention back to the brunette boy, who was smiling brightly. She could see why all the girls in Jump City found him attractive, but she obviously only had eyes for another. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked with a forced smile.

Justin leaned in closer to the empath to repeat himself. "I had asked if you skied."

"Oh," the pale girl responded, feigning interest. "No, I've never been."

Bad answer.

Justin's smile instantly turned into a cocky grin as he leaned in even closer. "Well, how about we head up to Colorado sometime, and I can teach you?" he purred.

The half-demon attempted to take a step back, but found she was already against the wall. "I don't think I'd be able to; you know, the city kind of needs me, with me being a superhero and all..." she smiled awkwardly.

The brunette sighed wistfully. "It's admirable how devoted you are to your job, but I think someone as..." he began, slowly looking at the empath head to toe, "_humble _as you deserves a little vacation."

Raven felt herself shudder at the way his eyes lingered on her, and prayed that her boyfriend was still ignoring them.

Unfortunately, he happened to take a quick peak and saw the way the guy had blatantly checked out his girlfriend. Stifling a growl, the green boy marched over to them. "Hey, Rae, want to dance?"

The pale girl breathed a sigh of relief that the changeling had finally come to her rescue, and _didn't _murder the arrogant guy. "Sure, Beast Boy," she smiled, before turning back to Justin. "It has been a... pleasure talking to you."

The mayor's son gave the shape-shifter an annoyed look before reaching for Raven's hand. "The pleasure is all mine," he smirked, lightly kissing the back of it.

Beast Boy returned the boy's look with a spiteful glare before gently pulling his girlfriend away from the pretty boy. "What a douche," he grumbled once he and the purple-haired girl were in the middle of the dance floor.

Raven gave her boyfriend an un-amused look. "Don't be rude."

The changeling shrugged innocently as he rested his hands on her hips. "I just think he was a little too full of himself; hell, he barely let you get a word in."

The empath gave the green boy a knowing smirk. "So you _were _listening," she deadpanned as she linked her arms around his neck.

"Well, I wasn't gonna stand back and pretend like you're not my girlfriend," he defended sheepishly.

The pale girl snorted in amusement. "Isn't that _exactly _what Robin wanted you to do?"

"Screw Robin; he'd do the same thing if that prick was hitting on Star."

Raven muffled her quiet laugh by pressing her face into her boyfriend's chest.

Beast Boy smiled at the action, until he noticed his leader discretely motioning for them to stop dancing. The changeling nodded animatedly, but pulled the empath closer to him.

She quickly brought her head up and gave him a questioning look. "What are you doing, Beast Boy?"

The green boy responded with a wide grin, and motioned with a nod of his head towards the boy wonder, who was glaring at them as he danced with Starfire.

"He has a beautiful girl in his arms, yet he can't stop keeping an eye on _us,_" the pale girl mused, arching an eyebrow.

The shape-shifter let out a huff of amusement. "If we could be open with our relationship, my eyes would only be on you," he whispered into her ear.

Raven felt herself blush as she looked away from her boyfriend bashfully. It was then that she noticed her robotic teammate chatting it up with the Titans East leader. "I'm glad Bumble Bee could make it."

Beast Boy followed her gaze. "How long do you think it'll be before those two _actually _get together?"

The half-demon gave her boyfriend a pointed look. "We're not betting on our friends' love-lifes," she replied sternly.

"Why not? They all betted on us!"

The purple-haired girl's eyes widened in surprise. "They _did_?"

"Yeah!" the changeling replied. "Cy, Star, Bumble Bee, Speedy; hell, even _Jinx!_"

The empath felt her face heat up at the realization that pretty much everyone had suspected her crush on Beast Boy. "That's so... humiliating!"

The changeling shrugged in nonchalance. "Eh, I wasn't exactly subtle with my crush on you," he admitted.

Raven stared at her boyfriend in curiosity."When did you figure out you liked me?"

Beast Boy immediately went red. "Uh, I kinda always thought you were pretty, and I guess it just built and built until I figured out I was crushing on you..."

The pale girl smiled shyly. "So you just gradually learned to like me?"

"Uhm," he started awkwardly, looking towards the ground. "I... I think I just gradually _realized _I liked you..."

Raven felt a strong urge to kiss the changeling, and cursed under her breath as she looked around at all the people.

"Rae!" the green boy laughed. "That's quite a mouth you got there!"

The empath rolled her eyes affectionately. "Well, I was planning on doing something else with it, but unfortunately there are way too many people here..."

Her boyfriend's eyes widened as he realized what she was hinting at, and he immediately pulled her towards the exit. "How many times do I have to tell you; don't make fun of me in public!" he exclaimed loudly, earning curious glances from the party guests.

The purple-haired girl stared at her boyfriend quizzically. "What are you-"

"Seriously! Robin said we had to at least _act _like we can tolerate each other for the night!"

Raven sudden realized what her boyfriend was doing. "You're so dramatic," she smirked.

Beast Boy continued to look annoyed until they were safely on the other side of the doors. "Don't you mean genius?" he purred as he leaned in for a kiss.

His girlfriend quickly put a finger against his lips and pushed him back, smirking at the disappointment on his face. "Anyone could walk out and see us, Beast Boy."

The changeling sighed in exasperation as he pulled the pale girl towards an empty room. "I hate this stupid rule," he pouted.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, the empath slowly leaned up and kissed her boyfriend. "It's only for a couple more months," she whispered against his lips.

"More like... half a... year," the shape-shifter responded between kisses. He tentatively lowered his hands to her waist, smiling as she gripped his hair in her hands. Slowly they moved towards the small couch in the room, neither taking much notice. Beast Boy gently lowered the petite girl onto the couch as he tried to prevent putting all his weight on her, all the while keeping his mouth firmly on hers.

Raven found herself enjoying the closeness of their bodies, and pulled him closer, until there was no space between them. They continued to kiss passionately, until the green boy reluctantly pulled away for air.

"Hey..." he sighed wistfully, staring into her amethyst eyes.

"Hi..." she breathed back, her gaze alternating between his eyes and his lips.

Beast Boy continued to stare at his girlfriend as he felt a strange feeling welling up inside him. It was tingling and warm, and he could hear his heart beating faster the longer he looked at her.

The empath also felt something similar, along with the sensation of her powers spiking. _Don't let anything explode; _please _don't let anything explode! _she thought desperately.

"When did you realize you liked me?"

Raven stared at her boyfriend in confusion. "Huh?"

Slowly the changeling lifted himself off of his girlfriend and lowered himself in a seated position on the floor. "I told you when I knew I liked you."

The pale girl rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her arm. "I... I'm not sure..." she began, looking past the green boy. "I think I started to feel something after you almost got shot that one time... and then during the first movie-marathon we had at the park."

Beast Boy snorted in amusement. "I think Star's still mad at us for getting that thing cancelled."

His girlfriend lightly smacked him on the back of the head. "_Us? _I think you mean _you, _Mister 'a-_Wicked-Scary_-marathon-is-a-great-idea'," she smirked.

"Hey! Who knew anyone besides _you _actually found the movies to be frightening?" he teased.

The half-demon glared playfully at the green boy. "Shut up; I seem to recall _you _being scared when my powers turned the tower into a haunted house."

"That's because they like targeted me!" he defended with a laugh. "Seriously, have you _always _had it out for me?"

Raven sat up and shrugged dramatically. "Maybe..." she smiled smugly.

Beast Boy stood up and reached his hand towards his girlfriend. "We should probably head back," he suggested with a grin.

Taking his hand, the purple-haired girl let out a small giggle. "What, we made-up already?"

"More like made_-out,_" the changeling corrected with a cocky grin, earning another smack to the back of his head.

* * *

Uh oh, looks like their hormones are catching up to them!

So I wanted to clear up the timeline a bit; my previous story (Celebrations, hopefully you all have read it- otherwise some parts of this story may be confusing) took place in mid-June, making BB's birthday sometime in March. It's been a couple of weeks since their one-month in mid-July, meaning this chapter takes place in the beginning of August. I think I'll make Rae's b-day in September, meaning she's about six months older than BB, so even when she's 18 they'll still have to lie low for half a year. Hope that clears some stuff up!

Anywhoo, please leave a review! I love reading all those; especially your suggestions! I'll try to find a way to incorporate all of them eventually, so suggest away, my lovelies! Or follow or fav, I love seeing those as well!


	8. Rain Forests and Hell Fire

I don't own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter, but I really wish I did!

* * *

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes, momentarily confused as to why he was sitting up. Blinking quickly, his eyesight soon adjusted to the darkness, and he realized he was in the common room on the couch.

And he wasn't alone.

He could hear soft breathing coming from beside him, and felt a strange pressure attached to his arm. Too tired to turn his head, he tentatively sniffed the air.

The changeling's face was soon consumed by a content smile as he smelt the familiar scent of lilacs and jasmine. It was then that he remembered he and his girlfriend had tried to stay up and watch a marathon of all the _Harry Potter_ movies; a series they both loved, though he was quite surprised to find out there were books as well.

Letting out a small huff of amusement, he tried to find a comfortable position. He was sitting upright on the couch, his head leaning slightly on top of the pale girl's, who was completely snuggled up against his arm. He cautiously leaned away from her to lay flat on the couch, but she just ended up lying down with him. He observed their new position, which consisted of him lying on his back, using the armrest as a pillow, and the empath lying halfway on top of him on her side, using his chest as a pillow. Scooting towards the edge slightly, he gave his girlfriend a little more room to sleep comfortably between him and the back of the couch.

"Stop moving," she mumbled tiredly, snuggling closer to the green boy.

He closed his eyes and smiled, lightly running his fingers through her hair. "Sorry, Rae."

"Mmm."

He felt his smile grow wider at how endearing she was while half-asleep. Knowing the pale girl as well as he did, it was quite a surprise to find out that interrupting her sleep was almost as bad as interrupting her meditation, and now Beast Boy had successfully done both. His chest shook slightly as he tried to stifle his laughter, causing the half-demon to growl in irritation.

"I'm never doing this again," she muttered as she scooted closer to the back of the couch.

Her boyfriend let out a small chuckle, hooking his arm under her and bringing her closer. "I said sorry," he defended with a smirk.

"I meant staying up so late," she clarified, not fighting the changeling as he brought her even closer. "We're going to have to get up at the crack of dawn anyway..."

"Why?!" Beast Boy asked in mild horror. "Rob's not making us train again, is he?"

Raven snorted in amusement. "Oh god, I hope not. No; we'll need to vacate the common room before Robin wakes up and lectures us... or Cyborg..."

"Why would _Cy _lecture us? I know he's claimed you and Star as his sisters, but he wouldn't-"

"I didn't mean _he _would lecture us," she interrupted with a small smile. "He'd probably take a picture for blackmail."

The shape-shifter nodded slightly in understanding. "Except it'd be pretty pointless since we're already dating, making this significantly less awkward," he mused.

"Yeah, well, I still don't want a picture like that circulating around on every titans' communicator."

Beast Boy was about to agree, before something else crossed his mind, causing him to shake in a fit of muffled laughter.

"Why are you doing this?" his girlfriend whined.

"S-sorry, Rae," he laughed, covering his mouth with his other hand. "I just remembered the first time Cy realized we were dating."

It had been about three days since Cyborg's surprise party, and the empath and changeling had attempted to keep their relationship under wraps, as not to impose on the news that Robin and Starfire had finally become official. But their attempt was in vain when the half-robot walked in on them kissing after training.

"He literally almost had a heart attack," Raven smirked, remembering the complete shock on her adoptive brother's face.

"I thought he was going to kill me," the green boy admitted sheepishly. "Especially since we were alone up on the roof and you were in your bra."

"Excuse_ me,_" his girlfriend growled in mild annoyance. "It was a _sports _bra; there is a difference. And it's not like we were making out or anything. It was so innocent; he totally over-reacted."

"You weren't the one he threw off the roof."

Raven lightly bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a giggle. "True..."

"Well," the changeling yawned, stretching one arm above his head. "Since we're already up, want to just head back to our rooms now?"

The pale girl cuddle closer to her boyfriend in protest. "What time is it?"

Beast Boy opened his eyes, straining them to decipher the clock on the wall. "A little after five?" he guessed.

"Gah," the empath groaned as she slowly lifted herself off of her boyfriend. "I'm usually up by now anyway."

This time the shape-shifter pulled her closer in protest. "Well, if you're just gonna get up, stay here and snuggle with me longer," he begged.

"No, Beast Boy," she replied with a smirk, sitting back up. "The sun's coming up, meaning Robin will be up in like half an hour."

"So we can lay here for another half an hour," her boyfriend reasoned. "_Pleeeeaaase!_"

Raven rolled her eyes affectionately. "No; I'll just fall back asleep. I had a very strict sleeping schedule before I started dating you, and now I'm all out of whack," she complained playfully.

"Yeah, well, before I started dating _you, _I didn't _have _an eating schedule, but now I have to actually plan out when to eat so I can be with you," he retaliated, feigning annoyance.

"Whatever," she smirked as she crawled over her boyfriend and stood next to the couch. "I'm going to make some tea," she announced, heading for the kitchen.

"Eww," Beast Boy whined, getting up as well. "Can you at least drink the cinnamon kind? I hate kissing you when your mouth tastes like that herbal crap."

"Really? Then I'm definitely drinking that 'herbal crap'," the pale girl bit back, giving the changeling a playful glare.

"Raaaaeee!"

Raven ignored her boyfriend as she filled her kettle with water. After setting it on the heating stove, she reached up and took the box of herbal tea out of the cabinet, smirking at the groan of protest from behind her. "Can you please turn on the coffee maker?" she asked sweetly.

Her boyfriend gave her a quizzical look. "You want coffee, too?"

The purple-haired girl shook her head in mild amusement. "No, Beast Boy. It's for Robin."

Beast Boy crossed his arms in mock-irritation. "_Ohhhhh, _you make coffee for _Robin, _the guy who's _not _your boyfriend."

Rolling her eyes, the empath turned around and gave the green boy a pointed look. "You're free to have some, as well."

The changeling shook his head in defiance. "I don't like plain old black coffee."

"Oh!" Raven exclaimed sarcastically. "Maybe_ that's_ why I never make you coffee."

"Ugh..." the shape-shifter groaned, reluctantly turning on the coffee maker. "You're so meeeaan to meee..."

"That's because you're so annoying sometimes," she replied, pouring herself her tea and taking a small sip. "Now, where's my kiss good morning?"

* * *

About an hour later, Beast Boy still found himself following his girlfriend as she went through her morning routine. Of course, she had been very adamant about them taking showers _separately, _but minus the twenty or so minutes that took, they had been attached at the hip all morning.

"I can't believe you get up this early every day!" he exclaimed tiredly as he threw himself onto her bed.

"I can't believe I let you in my room," she drawled, brushing her hair as she sat at her vanity. "Especially since you smell like wet dog."

The changeling lifted his head and glared at his girlfriend. "Ha ha."

She looked at him through her mirror and shrugged. "Seriously, why do you smell like that?" she asked as she began putting on moisturizer.

Beast Boy sighed in exasperation. "I ran out of my body wash and had to use Robin's," he admitted.

"Ugh," Raven huffed, wrinkling her nose. "I have no idea how Starfire deals with this."

The green boy chuckled dryly. "But Rae, 'boyfriend Robin smells most glorious!'" he squealed, attempting to mimic the alien.

The empath rolled her eyes playfully. "Boyfriend Robin smells like a locker room," she deadpanned, earning a muffled laugh from her own boyfriend as he dropped his face back onto her bed.

"I ohshally shmell lika wain forst," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" she laughed, turning around and staring at the shape-shifter.

He lifted his head slowly. "I _said_, I usually smell like a rain forest."

Raven snorted in amusement. "Do guys have a lot of scents to choose from? Like passion fruit or powder fresh?"

Beast Boy tentatively propped his head up with his arms. "I don't know; I never _read _the labels. I just smell it, and if I like it, I get it," he admitted, attempting to shrug as he laid on his stomach. "Unless it's girly."

Again, the pale girl bit back a laugh. "What qualifies something as 'girly'?"

"Weeeeell," the changeling began, smirking slightly. "If it's fruity, or flowery, or pink- it's girly."

"And _rain forest _doesn't fall into any of those categories?"

The green boy sighed, shaking his head. "First of all, it's blue. And secondly, I'm not even sure if it actually says 'rain forest' on the label; that's just what it reminds me of."

The purple-haired girl gave her boyfriend a curious look. "You still remember what it smells like?"

"Yeah," the shape-shifter replied with a yawn. "It's a smell that'll stick with you; especially if you grew up around it."

His girlfriend nodded her head in understanding. "I guess you're right; I still remember what Azarath smelt like," she admitted as she lightly tousled her hair.

Beast Boy smiled wistfully. "What did it smell like? 'Cuz I'm just imagining the smell of old books and grandma."

Raven gave the green boy an un-amused look. "Well, you'd be wrong," she deadpanned. "I can't really describe its smell; there's nothing really like it here on earth."

"So it's more like hell fire and brimstone?" he teased.

"_No,_" she scoffed playfully, tossing her brush at the changeling. "It was a very relaxing smell, similar to- oh, wait!" she exclaimed excitedly, standing up and swiftly moving across her room. "I'm pretty sure I still have some candles!"

Beast Boy smiled fondly at the excitement of his usually stoic girlfriend. "Lemme smell!" he squealed.

The empath began digging through her drawers, mumbling to herself. "I swear they were- aha!" she smirked triumphantly, holding up a small beige object.

The changeling hopped off her bed and strode towards her as she held it out for him to smell. "Huh," he mused, sniffing the candle. "I've smelt this before," he stated in confusion.

A bewildered look found its way onto the pale girl's face. "You _have?_" she asked incredulously.

The green boy nodded eagerly. "Totally! I'm just not-" he began, before leaning in and sniffing his girlfriend, earning a quizzical look. "OH! It smells like you!"

Raven cocked her head to the side. "Really?"

"Uh huh!" her boyfriend grinned. "It smells like your skin, kinda!"

The half-demon shyly sniffed the back of her hand. "I can't tell," she admitted sheepishly.

Beast Boy smiled warmly. "Well, you don't have super smelling abilities like me," he bragged, pointing to his nose.

The pale girl smacked him on the shoulder, rolling her eyes playfully. "I wish I didn't have the ability to smell at_ all;_ you really need to do something about this Robin-musk you're sporting."

The changeling smirked as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. "And your breath still smells like herbal tea, but you don't hear me complaining."

* * *

So how was this chapter? Lol

So I decided to sort of dive into their backgrounds a bit, and will probably explore them further as these two get closer! If you have any other topics you'd like me to explore, leave a suggestion!

Orrrr just leave a review telling me if you like this story so far! :D


	9. A Long Day

The Titans of the Teenaged years are not in my possession!

* * *

It had been a long day for the titans. A _really _long day.

The boy wonder had gotten them all up bright and early for some hard-core morning training, which consisted of a totally new workout routine that he insisted they needed to get down before the end of the day. And several hours after they had finally gotten the hang of it, they had two consecutive missions, dealing with Cinderblock, and then followed by Overload. And when they returned home, their leader had them training again!

And as luck would have it, right when they decided to turn in for the night, the alarm went off, _again._ But the look on Robin's face when the criminal was identified was, well, borderline hilarious. At least, to the changeling.

No matter how many times they had ran into this guy, Beast Boy didn't think he'd ever stop laughing at the sheer irony.

Robin, the boy wonder; fearless leader of the titans; acrobat extraordinaire; the Dark Knight's padawan; Batman's protegé- whatever you decided to call him- that guy in the stoplight-colored suit, had gone undercover once, made an amazingly agile suit and super-effective weapons... and then had it all stolen.

Stolen by a common thief, who, thanks to his new attire, wasn't so common anymore.

"Titans, go!" their fearless leader shouted as he whipped out a few birderangs, readying himself to start tossing them towards the enemy.

But even with his mask covering his whole face, you could tell Red-X was smirking. "Sup, Rob?" he spoke casually, leaning against the store's counter.

Robin's face turned red in aggravation as he began attacking the thief. "Shut it, X," he growled.

The villain let out a dry chuckle. "That wasn't very clever, bird boy- are you running low on lame comebacks?"

The masked boy huffed in irritation as the villain gracefully dodge another birderang. "I have a full tank of justice, that's for sure!"

The other titan's shook their heads, embarrassed for their leader. "Come on, Robin. Even _Beast Boy _is wittier than that," the empath deadpanned.

"Hey!" the changeling scoffed, shooting his girlfriend a glare.

Robin ignored his teammates as he focused on the thief. "Thieving isn't a good occupation, X; instead of paying with your money, you opted for a life of crime, and we only accept jail time at this store!"

"Ehh, just stop, Rob," Cyborg pleaded as he charged up his sonic cannon. "Today's just not your day."

"Yes, I am afraid our friends are right, boyfriend Robin; today's banter of the wits is not in your favor," Starfire admitted sweetly.

"Is it ever?" Beast Boy laughed, earning a loud chuckle from the robotic titan, as well as the villain.

"Listen to your team; they're right!" he smirked, gliding elegantly across the floor and sliding through a small hole and into another room.

Raven sighed in exasperation as she slowly phased through the wall after him. "You know, things would be so much easier if you'd just let us catch you," she informed the thief, who jumped in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"Where's the fun in that?" he teased, regaining his composure. "So, that cute alien has obviously shacked up with bird boy, but word on the street is you're off the market as well," he stated coyly. "Mind if I ask whether or not that is true?"

The pale girl rolled her eyes in annoyance as the green mouse that had just crawled through the hole morphed into her green boyfriend. "What's it to _you?!_" he growled.

The villain shrugged in nonchalance. "Whoa there! I'm just saying, she's pretty cute as well; hell, really cute. In fact, I wouldn't mind f-" but he was unable to finish his sentence as Beast Boy carelessly tackled him with a total disregard for his powers.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled while trying to pull the thief's mask off.

Red-X's shock quickly subsided as he tried to pry the green teenager off of him. "Get off me!"

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that, you prick!"

"So that overweight, gamer-guy fan-boy was right! Looks like the hot goth chick _has_ settled!"

The two continued to roll around on the ground while Raven watched with a bored look on her face. Meanwhile, Robin attempted to get through the hole, while Starfire accidentally knocked down the entire wall. "Oh! That was, how you say, my bad!"

Cyborg shook his head in amusement as he observed the scene before him. "I can't even..." he laughed tiredly.

The pale girl smirked as she witnessed the alien attempting to pull her boyfriend out of the rubble. "My sincerest apologies, boyfriend Robin!"

* * *

An hour later, all five titans found themselves sitting in the med-bay. The thief have given them the slip, _again, _and as a parting gift to Beast Boy, a slight concussion.

"I totally could have taken him! I just slipped on that stupid piece of drywall..." he grumbled from his temporary bed, his forehead wrapped in some bandages.

"If I hadn't of gotten caught up in that hole, X would be behind bars as we speak!" Robin announced, shaking his un-broken fist in defiance.

Starfire looked away, tears welling in her eyes. "I have done the apologizing! What more can I do?!" she cried, swiftly flying out of the room.

The boy wonder watched her leave with a surprised look on his face. "Wait, Star! It's not your fault!" he began as he crawled out of his bed and hobbled after her.

The robotic titan sighed in a mixture of exasperation and amusement. "So, Rae, I say you heal boy blunder in the morning; he needs to learn his lesson- along with Beast Boy."

Raven nodded in agreement, earning a whimper from her boyfriend. "Raaaaeeee!"

"You deserve it, Beast Boy. That was really careless of you," she deadpanned, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Cyborg sensed that the couple was either about to fight or kiss, so he quickly excused himself, muttering about setting Robin's bones back in place.

The changeling gave the pale girl a pleading look. "Come onnnn! I was defending your honor!" he protested.

The empath shook her head. "You were being an egotistical jerk, Beast Boy."

The green teenager crossed his arms in defiance. "I thought you would find it romantic..." he mumbled.

"It was barbaric- I'm not one to swoon over guys thinking they're macho," she clarified, standing up from his bed. "Now if you'll ex-" she began, but was interrupted as the shape-shifter pulled her back down.

"Don't leave!" he begged, making room for her as he scooted over. "Can we just hang out for a bit- since I'm not supposed to sleep and you won't heal me."

Rolling her eyes affectionately, Raven slowly lowered herself onto his bed, which was currently in a recliner-esque position. "Fine..."

Beast Boy smiled triumphantly as he laced his fingers with hers. "I hope Robin decides he's too tough to sleep in here tonight."

"Knowing him, he'll act like he's fine around us, but as soon as he's behind closed doors he'll be begging Starfire to play nurse," the pale girl mused.

Her boyfriend snorted in amusement. "Hell, she probably has a little nurse outfit, too."

"Oh, she does," the purple-haired girl replied. "She bought it sometime last year, thinking it was an actual nurse's uniform and that it would be appropriate to wear if she were ever needed in here."

The changeling could hardly control his laughter. "Oh my god, where would she be if it wasn't for you?"

His girlfriend shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but she'd definitely be cold," she smirked.

Beast Boy's laugh slowly faded as he leaned his head on the empath's shoulder. "Are you really gonna wait till morning to heal me? Cuz I'm tired..."

Raven leaned her head against his. "No," she sighed. "But only because I'm tired as well, so I really don't feel like staying up and keeping an eye on you."

The green boy smiled smugly as he felt the pale girl rest her hand on his forehead. The cooling sensation of her healing powers spread through him, immediately relieving him of his headache. "Thanks, Rae."

His girlfriend responded by turning off the lights with her powers. "Shut up; I'm tired," she yawned, pulling her cloak over her, which she neglected to change out of.

The changeling yawned in return as he pulled the makeshift blanket onto himself as well. "It's been a long day," he sighed, nuzzling into her neck and inhaling her scent- which he found exciting and relaxing all at the same time.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, closing her eyes. She could feel herself on the brink of sleep, and knew that unconsciousness would follow as soon as she stopped talking. "Goodnight, Beast Boy."

"Night Rae," he smiled, also feeling himself drifting into sleep. "Love you..."

But as soon as the words left his mouth, his found himself wide-awake. He strained to hear his girlfriend over his own rapidly beating heart, and let out a sigh of relief when her heart beat didn't speed up and her breathing remained even. _Thank god she's already asleep! _he exclaimed in his head. Slowly he sat fully upright and gazed at her as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Her face was completely tranquil. He had rarely ever seen her so relaxed- besides when she'd meditate, but even then her brow furrowed in concentration. She was always thinking too much; never letting her mind wander. But when she was asleep, Beast Boy could almost see her troubling thoughts drift away.

Sighing again, he gently laid back down, reclaiming his position in the crook of her neck. Sure, he cared about Raven- almost more than he cared about anyone else. And of course he liked her; she was his girlfriend for crying out loud! And yes, he _loved _her- in the same way he loved the other titans.

But it was too soon for him to be _in _love with her- they had barely passed their two-month mark! And even though he had pretty much been crushing on her since they first met, it didn't mean he would fall in love with her that fast. That was completely ridiculous!

_I'm just tired- I'm totally not thinking straight! _he assured himself. _I don't love her like _that; _well, at least not _yet!

Right at that moment, Raven sighed in her sleep as she cuddled closer to him, causing Beast Boy's heart to quicken yet again.

_It's not possible... right?_

* * *

Oh no! BB's all confused! So how was this chapter?

I decided that I may have been getting a little too fluffy in my previous chapters, as well as neglecting the other characters, so I hope I brought in a little humor! And thank you for your suggestions! There are a few more I am definitely planning on writing about- the stories are forming in my head as we speak!

But feel free to leave more, or heck, just leave me a quick review! That works too ;)

And a big thank you to all of you wonderful people who have already reviewed! I know I say this all the time, but you guys are just soooo amazingly awesome!


	10. In Like

The Teen Titans do not belong to me.

* * *

It had been about two days since Beast Boy's... slip of the tongue, as he decided to name it. He knew his girlfriend hadn't heard his little "confession"- if he could even call it that- but every time he looked at her, he felt his heart race and his breathing stop short. So, he did what any real man would do- he avoided her as much as he could.

At first Raven thought he was just giving her a little space, since she had previously hinted at trying to read a new book she had purchased. But she hadn't meant for him to completely vacate any room she walked into. His behavior was really confusing her- and she did _not _like being confused.

She knew he wasn't contemplating about breaking up with her; she didn't need to be an empath to see how much he liked her, even though she may have let down her shields once or twice to get a read on his emotions. But each time, she felt that same feeling of affection, which was stronger now- but that was to be expected.

But there was also a feeling of apprehension. He was nervous and anxious and she couldn't figure out why- and she did _not _like not knowing why. So she did what any concerned girlfriend would do- she spied on him.

Of course her alien teammate was more than willing to help; she had seen countless romantic-comedies with the "acts of stealth in the name of love." Sure, Raven wouldn't call what her and Beast Boy had between them _love- _it was too soon to be in love, right? Plus, she didn't hear angels singing and her heart didn't pound out of her chest at the sight of him; she was just really happy, and maybe felt a few mild warm-fuzzies.

But, regardless, her and her friend kept a close watch on the changeling.

Beast Boy could tell he was being watched- thanks to his animal instincts, of course. At first he figured it was Robin trying some new training tactic, but when he saw a blur of orange from the corner of his eye and smelt the strong scent of strawberries, he knew that couldn't have been the case. Or, at least, he _hoped _it wasn't.

All his suspicions were confirmed when he heard hushed whispers coming from down the hall. He thanked his enhanced senses yet again as he found a safe spot to eavesdrop.

"He does not seem to be the different," Starfire informed her friend, shrugging slightly. "I cannot do the telling of why he is... acting the strange."

Raven sighed in frustration. "I just don't understand why he's avoiding me- I haven't done anything to make him upset, and I'm certain he knows I'm not upset with him either."

"Perhaps he is just... confused? Or maybe he is wanting to take the next stair?"

The empath stared at her friend quizzically. "You mean the next step?"

The orange girl nodded. "Yes, perhaps he is uncertain how to approach these steps."

Again, Raven looked confused. "What _is _the next step? We've been together for like two months- no one moves that fast."

Starfire looked down sheepishly. "Everyone is different, friend Raven..."

The pale girl's eyes widened in shock. "Starfire, y-you didn't... you guys haven't... have you?"

The alien nodded solemnly. "We have..."

"W-when? How did it... w-what happened?"

The redhead stared down at the floor. "It was last week, on our way home from the date night we had."

The half-demon's eyes widened further. "You did it in the _car?!_"

Starfire looked at her friend in confusion. "Is that not appropriate?"

Raven shrugged halfheartedly. "Well, I always figured Robin would be a little more romantic..."

"He was very romantic, friend Raven. Even despite his nervousness."

The empath nodded sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. Uhm, were you nervous?"

The alien sighed wistfully. "Yes, but once he had told me, I felt happier than I had ever thought possible!"

The pale girl looked confused again. "Told you what?"

"That he was in the love with me! What else would there be to be nervous about?"

Raven almost laughed out loud. "OH! You guys told each other you loved each other!" she exclaimed.

Starfire gave her teammate a skeptical look. "Yes, friend Raven. That was what this whole story was about."

"Of course it was! I'm sorry, I was thinking... never mind. So Robin loves you?"

The orange girl's face lit up in happiness. "Yes! We are in the love, and it is glorious!"

The empath awkwardly patted her friend on the back. "I'm so happy for you guys," she smiled.

The redhead nodded animatedly. "Thank you, friend. Now, as I had been saying, maybe friend Beast Boy is in the midst of his confession!"

Raven felt her face heat up and her heart speed up. "Uhm, I-I don't think so..." she stuttered.

"Why is that?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"He knows how unpredictable my powers can be- moving too fast could potentially trigger another apocalypse."

The alien giggled quietly. "That is very dramatic, friend Raven."

The empath shrugged sheepishly. "Maybe, but besides the possibility of destroying something, it's Beast Boy. I don't think he's the type to confess his undying love to his girlfriend of two months."

Starfire regarded her words carefully. "Yes, I believe you are right; he is not as mature as boyfriend Robin when it comes to feelings."

"I don't know about that, Robin can be-"

"And he is not one to do something that could potentially harm you, or others, and admitting his feelings could do just that," the alien continued, ignoring her teammate. "I believe friend Beast Boy is just avoiding you on accident."

Raven cocked her head to the side. "On accident?"

"Yes; and now that we have figured out his reason, I must be off! Boyfriend Robin and I have plans!"

Beast Boy listened as his teammate flew towards his hiding spot. Thinking fast, he morphed into a fly and flew towards the ceiling. He was about to change back when he saw his girlfriend slowly walking down the hall as well, her brows furrowed in confusion.

He sighed in his little fly form. _Well, avoiding her is clearly making things worse..._

* * *

Later that day, Raven was sitting quietly on the common room couch, reading her new book. She didn't even look up when the spot beside her sunk down as someone sat.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy grinned.

"Oh, we're talking now?" she deadpanned, not looking up from her book.

The changeling laughed awkwardly. "S-sorry, I had some things I needed to sort out..."

Finally his girlfriend looked at him. "Did you accomplish that?"

"Yes; and now, I have something else to do."

"What is tha-" she began, before her boyfriend sprang up from the couch and pulled her towards the exit.

"We have a date, Rae!"

Raven gave her boyfriend a quizzical look. "I didn't know we planned anything?"

Beast Boy laughed cheerfully. "We didn't! But don't worry- we're not even leaving the tower!"

The empath continued to look confused as the green boy pulled her towards the roof. "It's like ten at night, Beast Boy. It's going to be cold."

The changeling rolled his eyes playfully as he opened the door and motioned for her to pass. "It's like the middle of the summer, Rae."

She remained skeptical as she tentatively stepped onto the roof. "Why are we up here?"

"To look at the stars, of course!" the shape-shifter grinned.

Raven glanced up in apprehension. "There are no stars, Beast Boy. The lights from the city are too bright," she pointed out dryly.

Her boyfriend huffed in frustration. "Crap, I totally forgot about that!" he groaned. "Ugh, so much for being spontaneous."

The pale girl let out a small laugh. "It's the thought that counts, I guess."

Beast Boy joined in with a dry laugh. "Whatever- it doesn't matter, 'cuz I have something really important I want to tell you."

Raven felt her heart speed up, and willed herself to remain calm. "W-what?"

The changeling let out a long breath. "Rae, I know we've only be together for like two months, but they've been like the best two months ever. And so, I just want you to know that I'm in _like _with you."

His girlfriend's face contorted into a look of bewilderment. "In _like?"_

"In _like._"

Raven snorted in amusement. "What does that even mean?"

"Well," Beast Boy started tentatively, "it means I really like you, Rae. And I'm really happy we're together, and I can picture a future with you, and possibly falling in lo... in _lo... _haha, uhm, falling in lo-"

"I get it, Beast Boy," the pale girl smirked, sparing him from having to say it. "I guess I'm in _like _with you, too."

The changeling quickly leaned in and gave his girlfriend a kiss. "That's really good to know."

The empath smiled in response. "So why did you have to tell me on the roof?"

"Well, I just figured you'd want something semi-romantic."

Again, she felt herself smiling. "Why? Do I give that impression or something?"

Beast Boy shrugged animatedly. "No, but since you sounded unimpressed with confessions in a car, I figured you'd feel the same about-"

"Wait," Raven interrupted in irritation. "You were listening to my _private _conversations?"

The green boy took a step back, smiling innocently. "I-I had only accidentally heard-"

"How could you disrespect my privacy like that, Beast Boy?!"

His sheepish smile soon turned into a frown as he remembered his reasons. "Well, you were the one spying on me first! I just wanted to know why!"

Raven opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it when she realized he was right.

Beast Boy's smile returned as he leaned in and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Don't worry, Rae; I forgive you!"

Rolling her eyes playfully, she returned his smile. "Let's just pretend none of this ever happened."

Her boyfriend nodded in agreement. "Except for all that really romantic stuff I said earlier- don't forget that!"

The pale girl leaned up and gave the changeling another chaste kiss. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Good, 'cuz I spent like a good hour figuring all this out."

The empath let out a huff of amusement. "You spent an hour planning on how you were going to tell me you liked me?"

"Hehe, uh... I guess..." he laughed shyly.

Raven shook her head as she sat down on the edge of the roof. "You are so weird sometimes."

Her boyfriend quickly sat down beside her. "But you loo- er, uhm, _liiiiike _me," he corrected.

The half-demon smiled in response as she gazed at the city across the bay. "Well, it certainly isn't stargazing, but these twinkling lights are just as beautiful..."

Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement, only he was looking at something else. "So beautiful."

His girlfriend spared him a quick glance, before blushing and looking away, her stomach fluttering and heart pounding. _We're just in _like... she reminded herself as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. _This isn't love... at least not yet..._

She quickly looked at him again, noticing that he was finally looking across the bay as well. She watched as the corners of his mouth lifted, and felt herself smile along with him.

_This isn't love. I am _not _in love... Right?_

* * *

So now it's Rae-Rae's turn to be confused! :D

So I do plan on having these two fall in love or whatever, but not this soon. They are both in the process of figuring out these emotions, and are slowly transitioning from their "titan-love" to "romantic-love." Do not fret! I am trying to keep them in character (well, I've obviously developed them somewhat, but that's to be expected since they are dating), and I feel it will take them awhile to admit it to themselves, and even longer to admit it to each other!

Anywhoo, please leave a review!


	11. Static

Hell nah I don't own no Teen Titans you trippin dawg #thuglife #swag

* * *

Beast Boy hated patrolling. It was boring, tiresome, and incredibly useless in his opinion. What was the point of it if they had alarms and communicators to notify them of a crime?

_"Because we want to stop the crimes _before _they happen."_

The changeling rolled his eyes as he recalled what the boy wonder had said. How were they supposed to stop a crime before it even happened? Were they just supposed to arrest any and every sketchy-looking person?

He glanced over at his teammate, who was absent-mindedly playing with her hair. "I hate patrolling."

The orange girl grinned. "Friend Beast Boy, it is our duty!" she laughed.

The green boy nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, 'cuz it's not like we have a tower full of alarms to let us know if we're needed."

"It is a necessary precaution," she replied sweetly.

"Whatever- I'm just surprised that Rob isn't the one patrolling with you," he admitted.

Starfire smiled sheepishly. "Well, boyfriend Robin doesn't do much of the patrolling when he is with me..."

"I didn't need to know that!" Beast Boy exclaimed, covering his ears.

The alien giggled sweetly. "I am sorry, friend! But are you not the same with friend Raven?"

The shape-shifter felt his entire face turn red. "N-no, not really," he stuttered.

Starfire gave him a pointed look.

"We don't!" he defended. "Or, I mean, we do! Patrol, that is. Rae isn't as... you know..." he continued, waving his arms for emphases.

The redhead smiled in understanding. "Yes, I know. Friend Raven is not one to be so open with her affection."

Beast Boy shrugged indifferently. "Well, I wouldn't say _that, _it's just she doesn't even really look at me whenever we're in public, 'cuz of Robin's stupid rule," he sighed.

"Oh," the orange girl replied. "I am very sorry boyfriend Robin does not allow you two to be publicly expressive of your love."

"Yeah, it's just so-" he began, before giving the alien a horrified look. "Wait, l-lov- love?!" he exclaimed. "We're not in l-love!"

Starfire adopted a mock-serious look on her face. "No, of course not," she replied with the slightest grin.

Beast Boy continued to feel himself blush. "Can we not talk about this, Star? I'm not that comfortable discussing my _like-_life with a chick."

The redhead gave him a confused look. "Why not? Are we not close friends?"

"Well, yeah- you're like my sister! But wouldn't you feel weird talking about you and Robin to me?"

Starfire shook her head. "No! In fact, I would love to discuss my relationship with you! I need a 'male perspective' on something."

The changeling groaned. "Can't you ask Cy?"

"No, I cannot. Friend Cyborg is not in a relationship at the moment, so I'm afraid his knowledge would come from past experiences. You, however, are currently doing the dating, so you are the best resource!"

Beast Boy buried his face in his hands with another groan. "I _hate_ patrolling."

* * *

Raven sat quietly in the passenger side of the T-car, gazing halfheartedly out the window. She hated patrolling, but didn't want to make a fuss over it, like a certain _someone _was bound to be doing.

"We barely ever hang anymore, Rae," Cyborg mused casually from the driver's seat.

The empath gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

The half-robot shrugged. "You're just always with the grass stain or Star, and I feel like I never see you," he elaborated. "I kinda miss ya."

Raven felt herself smile. "Well, you're not always available either. I've noticed you've been making quite a few trips to 'repair' the Titans East tower..." she trailed off suggestively.

Cyborg gave her an amused glance. "That's 'cuz of all the lovey-dovey crap taking over the tower. Heck, I knew Rob and Star would be bad, but I was not expecting it from you and B."

The pale girl blushed at his words. "Please don't compare us to _them,_" she replied with a shudder. "They're so... _mushy._"

"Oh," the robotic titan grinned, "_they're _the mushy ones, huh? You and BB never get all 'Oh, Beast Boy, I just _love _your lame jokes!' or 'Oh, Rae-Rae, please throw me out the window _again!_'?" he mimicked with a wicked grin.

Raven stared at her teammate in horror. "What are you talking about?!"

Cyborg chuckled loudly at her reaction. "Chill, Rae! I'm only kidding- I know you hate his jokes," he teased.

The half-demon continued to stare at him. "You're not funny," she deadpanned.

"Neither is BB," he retaliated with a smirk. "I am happy for you guys, though."

The empath smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Cyborg. Your opinion means a lot to me."

The half-robot reached over and rubbed her head, messing up her hair. "It better! I take full responsibility for you and Star- y'all are my little sisters."

Raven slapped away his hand. "Not by choice," she smirked.

"Nope- y'all are stuck with me."

* * *

"I honestly have no idea why he'd do that..." Beast Boy stated awkwardly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Believe me, dude."

The alien frowned in confusion. "Perhaps he's just-"

"Can we _please _talk about something else?" the changeling begged, feeling uncomfortable.

Starfire sighed in defeat. "Very well... what is it you would like to discuss?"

"Honestly, _anything _else..."

The green boy watched warily as the redhead began to grin. "Anything, friend Beast Boy?"

He nodded his head slowly, somewhat regretting his words.

"How is the relationship of you and friend Raven progressing? Are you sure you are not in the love?"

Beast Boy's face went completely red- again. "T-that's kinda personal, Star. Plus, if we were... you know... I'd want to tell her, not you. No offense," he replied awkwardly.

Starfire smiled in understanding. "Of course, I am not offended! It is a very reasonable answer," she sighed dreamily. "It is most romantic and-"

_"Robin to Starfire; come in Starfire."_

The alien jumped in surprise as her communicator went off. "Oh! Boyfriend Robin!" she squealed as she flipped it open.

_"Hey, Star," _their leader smiled sweetly, before noticing Beast Boy in the background and clearing his throat nervously. _"Heh, uhm, r-report?"_

"It is, how you say, all clear!" the orange girl replied cheerfully, earning a dopey smile from the boy wonder and causing the changeling to roll his eyes and ignore them.

_"Good- but have you guys heard from Cyborg or Raven? I can't get a hold of them," _the masked boy wondered, instantly recapturing Beast Boy's attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked urgently, ripping the communicator out of the alien's hands. "These things never lose signal, right?"

Robin shrugged in confusion. _"Well, they shouldn't, but for some reason all I hear whenever I call them is interference."_

The shape-shifter felt his stomach drop. "What could disrupt the signal? Where did you send them? Where were they last time you heard from them?"

_"I checked in about ten minutes ago; they were downtown; I'm heading there n-"_

But Beast Boy had heard enough as he dropped the communicator and morphed into a falcon, flying as fast as he could.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Cyborg mused aloud, observing the panicked citizens running towards them.

"Looks like trouble..." Raven replied as she phased though the car. She quickly glided to the center of all the commotion; the City Bank.

The empath could see that something had smashed through the face of the building, leaving dust and debris everywhere. Upon closer inspection, she could see the vault had been broken into as well.

"Raven to Robin," she reported to her communicator, but was only answered by static. Rolling her eyes, the pale girl decided to venture deeper into the building. She couldn't see any citizens or workers trapped or hurt, so she set her sights on finding and stopping the criminal responsible for all the destruction.

Behind her she could hear the T-car pull up and the half-robot charge up his sonic cannon. "See anybody, Rae?"

The purple-haired girl shook her head. "The building's really unstable; it's like it was the epicenter of an earthqua-"

* * *

Beast Boy's breathing became more laborious as he neared downtown Jump. He immediately noticed black smoke rising from where the bank was. _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay! _he repeated in his head as he got closer and closer.

He shifted back into his human form as soon as he landed, his breath hitching as he saw the T-car sinking into a crack in the ground.

"Raven?!" he yelled, running towards the vehicle. He noticed its design wasn't its normal glowing blue color, as if someone had turned it off. Peeking inside, he realized no one was in it.

The green boy then ran into the bank, trying not to panic. "Cyborg? Rae-"

But he stopped as soon as he saw the robotic titan lying on the ground, his blue circuits also a dull grey color. "Cy?!"

Beast Boy shook his best friend, but the half-robot didn't stir. "Oh, shit, no, no," he mumbled as he pulled out his communicator. "Beast Boy to-" but he was cut off by a shrill, somewhat familiar noise.

He immediately covered his ears and dropped his communicator as it short-circuited.

"Ah, here come the rest!" a familiar voice announced as the shrill noise stopped.

The changeling looked up to see the man who had called himself Soundwave. "How'd you get out of jail?"

The tall guy laughed, brushing some dust off of the shoulders of his silver suit. "Where is that leader of yours? I've already taken care of the robot and the demon, and I'm sure you'll be defeated with the push of a-"

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy interrupted with a growl.

Soundwave arched a brow. "So the rumors are true..?"

The shape-shifter ignored him as he tried to smell the familiar scent of lilacs. _She's here, somewhere!_

"Soundwave!" Robin's voice called as he entered the bank, followed by the alien. "You know you won't get-"

"I'm sorry, bird boy- but I no longer go by that name," the criminal announced with a wicked grin.

"Then what do you prefer?" the titan leader seethed as he approached the tall man, his bow staff in hand.

"I am now..." he began, lifting his finger to the button on his suit, "Shockwave!"

Beast Boy felt as if his head were exploding, and he hardly noticed as the building began to collapse around him. The noise was so loud, he could hardly think straight- but as soon as the thought of Raven possibly being hurt went through his mind, he felt a new-found strength.

He wasn't sure what he shifted into, but whatever it was, he found Raven's scent had become stronger, but with it came the smell of blood. _Not good!_

The changeling began using his large claws to dig through the rubble, ignoring the battle beside him. _Find Raven; be okay, Raven. No more blood. No more blood._

But the more he dug, the stronger the metallic scent became. _No, no, NO! No blood; be okay!_

Finally he saw the blue of her cloak, although it was stained with soot and what he hoped wasn't blood. With a new burst of energy, the shape-shifter completely uncovered her before gently lifting her by her hood. He quickly carried her far away from the bank, paying no attention as the building continued to collapse; his ears ringing and head pounding from the noise. _Be okay, be okay!_

With the last of his energy, he laid her down delicately, before shifting back and collapsing beside her. "Please be okay, Raven..." he mumbled as he brushed the hair out of her face. "Please..."

* * *

Uh oh! Action-y cliffie! Lol so let me know what you guys thought of this chapter by leaving a review! That'd be awesome! :D


	12. You're Okay

The Teen Titans have an owner that unfortunately isn't me :(

* * *

Beast Boy awoke to the familiar smell of bleach and disinfectant. He immediately opened his eyes and sat up, a mixture of confusion and anxiety pulsing through him.

"You're awake."

The changeling turned his head to the beautiful sound of the empath's voice, relief and happiness bubbling inside him. "You're okay," he sighed as he jumped out of his bed and embraced her.

Raven rolled her eyes, but hugged him back just as tightly."_You're _okay," she whispered, relief evident in her voice as well. "Everyone else is, too."

The green boy pulled back, but only to get better access to her lips as he kissed her passionately. _She's okay! _he cheered in his head.

The pale girl pulled away for air, a pinkish blush present on her cheeks. Beast Boy smiled as he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her nose, which cause her to wrinkle it in protest. "Don't," she warned.

The shape-shifter sighed in amusement as he loosened his grip on her, though he couldn't bring himself to let her go completely. "You're okay."

Raven arched a brow skeptically. "And you're annoying," she smirked, which only caused him to kiss her again, rejoicing in the feeling of their lips together.

This time Beast Boy pulled away first, smiling uncontrollably, before a troubling thought crossed his mind. "Did I..?"

"No one got hurt, Beast Boy," the half-demon replied, somewhat answering his question. "Robin and Starfire took care of everything; the villain, Cyborg, you..."

The changeling tilted his head in confusion. "Cy's gonna be okay, right?"

His girlfriend offered him a small smile. "He'll be fine- he's rebooting as we speak. I can't say the same for the T-car, though..." she trailed off indifferently.

"Everyone is okay," the green boy repeated, hugging the purple-haired girl again. Once he pulled back, he gave her an inquisitive look. "Did you heal yourself?"

Raven rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course I did."

Beast Boy quickly looked her up and down, noting she had changed out of her uniform and was dressed in casual clothes. "Why were you bleeding?"

The empath sighed in amusement. "I just got hit on the head and had a few minor cuts on my arms- it wasn't anything serious."

"I could smell it, Raven," he admitted, giving her a concerned look. "I could smell a lot... I thought you w-were..."

She quickly hugged him again, relishing in his warmth. "I'm okay, Beast Boy."

The changeling breathed in the intoxicating smell of her hair, trying to ignore the scent of blood that lingered. "You're okay."

* * *

Beast Boy watched in confusion as his leader paced back and forth in the common room. "Spit it out, Rob," he blurted.

Robin gave him a disapproving look, before taking a deep breath. "Well, because of yesterday's... incident... the board has a lot of questions and concerns... and I'm not sure how to answer them."

"What are these questions pertaining to?" Starfire asked in confusion.

The boy wonder sighed. "The, uhm... the reliability of some of our... teammates..." he admitted, sparing the changeling a fleeting glance, which didn't go unnoticed by the half-demon.

"What are their concerns?" she inquired, feeling defensive of her boyfriend.

"Some civilians were... frightened by what they saw yesterday- even though it wasn't what it seemed," Robin replied.

With a jolt, Beast Boy suddenly realized what his teammates were referring to. "Did they think _I _did that to... to Rae?"

The titan leader nodded his head solemnly.

"That's ridiculous!" Cyborg exclaimed, startling the others. "Even if nobody knows about Rae and B, it's obvious to everyone he would never hurt her!"

Robin sighed in frustration. "Apparently some people thought otherwise..."

Raven slowly intertwined her fingers with her boyfriend's as they continued to listen to their fellow titans argue.

"So what? You're gonna kick BB off the team? Is that what the board wants?"

The masked boy huffed in defiance. "Of course not! He's not just a valuable member to this team- he's part of this family!" the leader exclaimed. "What we need to do is figure out a way to explain all this before the press decides to come up with their own story!"

Cyborg crossed his arms in anger. "Completely ridiculous..." he muttered to himself.

Beast Boy squeezed his girlfriend's hand a little tighter, silently reassuring her as he smelt her anxiety pouring off in waves.

"Perhaps they should be open with their relationship?" Starfire suggested with a shrug. "If the citizens had the knowledge of their shared feelings for each other, then the events of yesterday may make more of the sense?"

Robin groaned in exasperation. "Either way, the board won't be too happy... but that would definitely be the best alternative."

Hearing this, Beast Boy instantly perked up. "You mean, we don't have to wait till we're eighteen anymore?"

The leader shook his head, causing the changeling to deflate. "No... well, kinda..." Robin began uncertainly. "I think it'd be best to wait till Raven's birthday; depending on whether or not this blows over."

The green boy's excitement returned. "So in like, a month?"

"Maybe."

The shape-shifter turned towards his girlfriend, smiling brightly. She let a small smile grace her lips in return, and he felt a strong urge to kiss her. Not wanting to embarrass her in front of their friends, he resisted, though it took a lot. "Maybe I'll be able to take you on a proper date!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Raven immediately looked away, a light blush kissing her cheeks. "Mmm hmm..." she hummed, clearly flustered.

Starfire seemed to sense what Beast Boy wanted to do, and with an over-the-top wink at him, she turned towards the others and squealed excitedly. "Boyfriend Robin! I require your assistance... in the other room!"

"What fo-"

"And friend Cyborg, the T-car must be repaired!"

The half-robot looked up instantly. "Damn! I forgot about my baby!" And with that, he sprinted out of the room, followed by a grinning alien and their confused leader.

Beast Boy grinned as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend, but she gently pushed him away. "Are you not worried?"

The changeling stared at her in confusion. "About what?"

Raven huffed in exasperation. "About what had happened..." she clarified hesitantly. "And what the board will say..?"

"What?" the green boy replied, feeling a little offended. "Do you not trust me? Did _you _think I was going to hurt you?"

The pale girl rested her hand on his knee in an attempt to calm him down. "Of course not. You would never hurt me- I know that. But the truth of the matter is you could hurt someone else, and that's what they'll focus on."

Beast Boy glared at his girlfriend. "You think I'm just some monster, don't you?"

"You know that's not-"

"You think I can't control it still, huh?" he continued, his voice rising in anger. "I may not be totally aware, but the only time I ever turn is to save _you!_ And the whole time, all I can even _think_ about is you!"

Raven cringed as he stood from the couch and yelled. "Beast Boy-"

"No, Rae!" he exclaimed. "You think I'm going to hurt someone- how... how could you think that?"

"I know you would nev-"

"You told me it was okay- you said it didn't make me an animal," he whispered in defeat. "I thought you of all people would understand..."

The half-demon stood up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "You know I understand. I understand all too well. And that's why I know how hard this can be... how hard it is to stay in control..."

Beast Boy slowly returned her hug. "I do it for you, Rae... Only for you."

"I know, Beast Boy," Raven whispered soothingly, gently running her fingers though his hair. "But..." she began as she leaned away to look him in the eyes, "You... you need to know I can take care of myself. You get so worked up and... and you just need to realize that I'm not helpless. You can't do this every time I get hurt."

"But-"

"No, Beast Boy. Promise me... promise me you won't do this, unless you absolutely _have _to."

The shape-shifter stared into her amethyst eyes, wanting with all his heart to promise her. "I... I... how will I know when I have to?"

The pale girl smiled wisely. "You'll just know."

"Raven," he began tentatively, "I promise that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." _Because I always will... _he added in his mind.

"Beast Boy-"

"No, Rae," he interjected. "That's all I'm going to promise." _Because I can't promise what you want me to..._

Raven sighed in frustration. "That's not what I asked."

The changeling smirked halfheartedly. "I know, Rae. But that's all I can promise."

The empath rolled her eyes as he hugged her against his chest. "You're so annoying sometimes," she mumbled.

Beast Boy grinned knowingly. "I promise I'll always be here to annoy you." _Because you'll never get rid of me._

"That seems more like a threat," she deadpanned.

"Heh, take it as you want- but you're stuck with me, Rae," he teased, hugging her tighter.

"You're going to squeeze the life out of me," she whined playfully.

"Nahhh," he replied with a smile. "You're fine."

"No, I'm dying."

"Psh, don't be so dramatic, Rae-Rae." _Because I'll never let you die._

Raven sighed in amusement as she gave up struggling and hugged him back. "I hate you," she muttered affectionately.

The green boy responded by hugging her even tighter. "I don't think I'll ever let you go now." _Because..._

Beast Boy gulped nervously, his heart racing. _I will never let you go, Rae... Because..._

_Because..._

He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent, and letting it calm him.

_Because I love you._

* * *

OMG! Lol what?! Ahhhh!

So I figured something like this (being scared that she was hurt and knowing he'd do anything for her) would bring BB to acknowledge his feelings towards Rae, but he is definitely not ready to tell her!

Also, I know it was like super duper vague and probably really confusing, but BB did turn into the Beast the last chapter, but since I was sorta in his POV I felt he wouldn't realize it consciously, since it's like an instinct, but he'd know he had once he woke up.

So anywhoo, leave a review!


	13. Rooftop Talks

I was only nine when the Teen Titans first aired, so it's safe to say I don't own them!

* * *

Raven stared at her reflection in horror. Her eyes were heavily lined with black liner, her lashes were practically drowning in mascara, and her lips were a bright red color. "W-what did you do?!"

Jinx rolled her eyes at the empath's reaction. "I made you look hot."

The pale girl continued to gape at the mirror. "I look like a hooker!"

"A high-class hooker!" the pink-haired girl giggled. "Come on, Rae-Rae; you said you wanted a makeover."

Raven gave the former-villain a dirty look. "I meant a _good _one."

"I think you look good," a bored voice replied.

Jinx smiled triumphantly and quickly pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. "See, Rae-Rae? Wally's got amazing taste, _obviously_, so if he says you look good, you _know_ you do!"

The empath gave her friends an un-amused look. "I don't agree with that logic," she deadpanned.

Immediately the pink-haired girl's hands began to spark. "Care to repeat that, _Rae-Rae?_" she seethed.

"I'm just saying that your logic is flawed," the purple-haired girl replied indifferently, although her hands also began to glow in her own dark energy.

Kid Flash looked between the two livid heroines, debating whether or not to intervene, or let the cat fight ensue to satisfy one of his boyish fantasies. In the end, he decided to do the noble thing. "Wait!"

The two girls turned to look at the redheaded boy, lowering their power-encased hands. "_What,_ Wally?" Jinx snapped.

The speedster awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I at least get BB before you guys throw down? I think he'd enjoy seeing this, too," he suggested coyly.

The girls glanced at each other, and through an unspoken decision, both turned to face him and raised their hands. "Azarath," Raven began with a smirk.

Kid Flash slowly backed away, smiling sheepishly. "Wait a sec-"

"Metrion," she continued, both her and the former villain stepping closer to him.

"Come on! I was kidding! Raven?" he pleaded, before glancing at his girlfriend. "B-babe?"

"Zinthos."

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the common room couch, quietly playing video games with his best bud while waiting for his girlfriend. "I hope Rae and Jinx don't kill each other," he remarked while violently mashing buttons.

Cyborg snorted in amusement. "What, you wouldn't wanna see that?"

The changeling grinned mischievously. "Nah, that'd be awesome," he admitted.

"Oh, really?" a monotone voice spoke from behind him.

The green boy jumped in surprise, turning to see the emotionless face of his girlfriend. "H-hey, Rae," he began sheepishly.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "Hello, Beast Boy."

The shape-shifter continued to awkwardly smile at her, before giving her a quick once-over. "Uhhh," he began, noticing her short black dress, which was a little revealing, "w-what are you wearing?"

The half-demon's expressionless expression faltered slightly as she remembered what the pink-haired girl had forced her into. "Uhm..."

"Don't get me wrong," Beast Boy began as he pulled himself up and over the couch to stand in front of her. "You look hot, but..."

Raven felt her face heat up at his comment. "B-but?" she stuttered shyly while attempting to cover herself up with her arms.

The changeling deliberately looked her over again, before meeting her gaze. "I don't remember."

The purple-haired girl opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a groan. "You guys disgust me!" Cyborg announced in irritation as he began to make his way out of the common room.

Both the titans began to blush harder, avoiding eye contact. "Sooo, uhm... where's Jinx and Kid Flash?" Beast Boy asked, changing the subject.

Raven nervously tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Well, Kid Flash isn't feeling too well..." she stated with a slight smirk, "so Jinx said we should probably do this another time..."

The green boy felt himself smile in relief. "Awesome, 'cuz I was hoping for some alone time with you, actually..."

The pale girl smiled sweetly. "That sounds... nice, but do you mind if I change?"

Her boyfriend slowly checked her out again, a smirk appearing on his face. "Actually-" he began, before Raven quickly smacked him on the shoulder, earning a pained chuckle. "Okay, okay! You can change!"

* * *

The empath stood in the bathroom, sighing at her red face as she attempted to wash off the dark makeup. When all that remained was a tint of red on her lips, she nodded in approval and phased through the ceiling and onto the roof. She quickly looked around, spotting her green boyfriend sitting on the ledge. "Hello, Beast Boy."

The changeling jumped in shock. "Rae! Don't do that- I could have fallen off the edge!" he exclaimed playfully.

"Oh no, that would be awful- especially since you don't have the ability to change into something with wings," she deadpanned as she sat beside him.

Beast Boy laughed quietly as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "Awe, you changed," he pouted as he took in her new outfit, which consisted of a grey zip-up hoodie and pink sweatpants. "And you're wearing _pink?!_"

Raven nudged him gently with her shoulder. "Jinx hid all my clothes to make me wear that stupid dress- these are Starfire's," she admitted in embarrassment.

"I liked that dress..." he teased, earning a playful glare.

"All you boys are the same," she groaned, leaning her head on his shoulder.

The shape-shifter smiled at his girlfriend. "So what happened to our plans tonight? Jinx seemed really persistent on double dating with us..." he mused.

The pale girl stifled a small giggle. "Let's just say Kid Flash isn't as fast as he thought..." she replied mysteriously.

Beast Boy nodded in slight understanding. "Right... so I'm guessing he said something stupid?"

"All guys say stupid things."

The changeling snorted in amusement. "Something stupider than usual," he clarified.

"Yes," Raven smirked. She sighed in contentment as she gazed out at the ocean and the setting sun. "It's so beautiful."

The green boy unlaced their fingers, instead opting to drape his arm over her shoulders and pull her closer. "You're beautiful, Rae."

She instantly turned pink as she tried to brush off his comment. "Yeah, with my makeup all smeared- I'm such a catch..." she replied sarcastically, though inside she was beaming. _He's so sweet! _she thought happily, surprising herself at her girly-ness.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes affectionately. "You're always beautiful." _And I love you. _he added in his mind.

"Thank you," she whispered, deciding to just accept his compliment.

The changeling smiled triumphantly. "You're welcome." _My love, whom I love._

Raven snuggled closer to her boyfriend as the air around them began to cool. "It's not even September yet- why the hell is it getting so cold?" she complained, zipping her hoodie up further.

Beast Boy slowly removed his own hoodie and draped it over her shoulders before pulling her closer. "Here."

The empath smiled at his thoughtfulness. "You're too sweet; I love how you're always doing sweet things for me."

"Well, that's because I love..." he began, before feeling his confidence falter, "doing sweet things for you," he finished lamely.

His girlfriend didn't seem to notice his pause, and instead leaned her head back on his shoulder. "And I love that about you," she sighed dreamily.

_And I love you. _he replied in his head. _Gah! Why is it so hard to say it?_

"Beast Boy?" Raven questioned, pulling the green boy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Rae?"

"Do... do you think everything will be different when..." she began shyly, "_if _we can be open about us?"

The changeling furrowed his brows in confusion. "Maybe for everyone else, but for us it shouldn't change anything- we'll just be able to go on better dates, and not just walks through old parks. Or mini-golfing at a deserted golf-course."

"Or going to a dimly-lit party with Jinx," the pale girl added with a smirk.

"Or that," he agreed. "We'll just have more freedom, and I'm sure it'll only make our relationship... easier."

Raven nodded, before pulling away slightly and looking at her boyfriend. "Is it hard- being with me?"

Beast Boy gave her a small smile. "It's worth it, Rae. No matter how hard it can get, it's totally worth it."

The half-demon looked away bashfully. "Even though we have to... be considerate of my powers?"

"Your powers are what make you, you," he began, "And you being you is what makes me lo... like you."

The green boy felt his girlfriend lean back onto him. "I like you too, Beast Boy. Because you're you."

He soon felt himself beaming. "That's awesome," he mused aloud.

Her facial expression matched his, though neither could tell. "I really like you," she repeated.

"I..." he began, feeling as though his heart was about to burst out of his chest. _Just say it! _he exclaimed in his head. "I... I really like you, too."

* * *

OMG just tell her, BB!

So here's another chapter- sorry for the wait! It's been like... three-ish days? Haha I'm usually so good at updating fast, but lately I've been experiencing severe writer's block, so I'm sincerely sorry! And I'm also sorry if this chapter seemed shorter, which it kinda sorta is, but not by much! Lol

Anywhoo, leave a review! Those seem to trigger ideas since I panic and think you all are awaiting the next chapter anxiously! And I'd hate to disappoint!

Follow, fav, review- any or all, and I'm totally ecstatic!


	14. PDA is Awesome

The Teen Titans do not belong to me... *sniff :'(

* * *

_Okay Beast Boy, you can do this. Just breathe. She needs to know, so just say it! Just tell her you love-_

"Maybe we can go to the movies? It's dark in there."

"Heh, great idea; you're so smart- I love... h-how smart you are." _Damn it!_

Raven smirked at her boyfriend as she flipped through the magazine in front of her. "Oh, how about the museum? If anyone asks, we can say we're patrolling."

The changeling nodded absent-mindedly, not really paying attention. _Okay, just tell her how you feel- nobody's home to interrupt; it's just you and her. _"Raven, I-"

"Never mind; nobody would believe that_ you_ would willingly patrol the _museum,_" she teased. "Is there any place else that wouldn't seem too suspicious? I know we have less than a month before we can _maybe _go public, but my girly side is wanting some romance."

Beast Boy arched an eyebrow quizzically at his girlfriend. "Romance?" he repeated. _Dude, this is perfect! What's more romantic than the L-word?_

The empath shrugged indifferently. "Well, maybe not candle-lit dinners and serenading under the moonlight; but a nice, quiet date in an actual restaurant sounds fantastic," she clarified with a small smile.

Her boyfriend nodded animatedly. "Yeah! Something real romantic- you deserve that! _We _deserve that!" he exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. "And I'll get you flowers, and you'll wear a dress, and maybe I can even rent a-"

"Whoa there, Romeo," Raven interrupted, pulling him back down. "I said a _date, _not a wedding rehearsal; there's no need to get me in a dress."

Beast Boy gave his girlfriend a suggestive smile. "I'd rather get you _out_ of a dress..."

The pale girl lightly smacked her boyfriend on the shoulder. "Quit being such a pig," she deadpanned, although her eyes shined with humor.

"I'm _obviously _kidding, Rae," he defended playfully. "I know that the 'removal of the clothes' is reserved for the wedding night."

The empath rolled her eyes affectionately. "And quit listening to my conversations with Starfire," she growled, hitting the green boy again.

"Ow! You're gonna leave a bruise!" he laughed, rubbing him arm tentatively.

"Good," she smirked, crossing her arms in defiance. "Maybe it'll remind you to _not_ be such an idiot."

The changeling snorted in amusement. "You're funny."

"That makes one of us..." the half-demon mumbled as she began to get off the couch.

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried, pulling her onto him. "I bet I can get you to laugh!"

Raven's eyes widened as the shape-shifter rolled over and pinned her against the couch, her arms above her head. "Don't you dare," she warned.

Her boyfriend smiled mischievously. "Then tell me I'm funny," he purred, slowly tracing her side with his free hand.

The pale girl shook her head, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"Raaaaeee," he whined, inadvertently loosening his grip on her. "Pleeeeaaase?"

His girlfriend sighed in defeat. "Beast Boy..." she began slowly, before ripping her arms out of his grasp and grabbing both his ears. "You're _not _funny."

Before the changeling could cry out in protest, the empath pulled him down and crashed her lips against his.

The shape-shifter's eyes widened in surprise, until he decided this was definitely a better way to spend his time, instead of tickling her- though he enjoyed that as well. Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, thanking the Lord he had such an amazing girlfriend.

Several minutes into their make-out session though, the green boy pulled away, a bewildered look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked quietly, mirroring his expression.

Beast Boy quickly adverted his eyes from hers. "Less than a month..." he muttered under his breath.

Again, the empath looked confused. "What?"

Her boyfriend lifted himself off of her and the couch. "Less than a _month!_" he repeated, pacing back and forth.

The pale girl continued to watch her boyfriend quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"Less than a month!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Your birthday is in less than a month!"

Raven arched a brow. "And..?"

"_And _I have no idea what to get you!"

His girlfriend rolled her eyes as she propped herself up with her arms. "You _never_ know what to get me," she teased.

Beast Boy groaned in agreement, covering his face with his hands. She was right; every year he would struggle to find the perfect gift, but end up settling for something stupid, like a gift card or a candle. He could never figure out what the empath wanted- and it was beyond frustrating. And now that she was his girlfriend, the pressure was on and a higher standard was set.

He peaked through his fingers at her and watched as she straightened out the wrinkles on her maroon sweater. She seemed to be at ease since a small smile appeared on her face. She quickly glanced up at him, and her smile only grew.

"What?" she laughed dryly.

The changeling shook his head, covering his eyes once more. "Nothing, Rae."

The half-demon let out a sigh of amusement as she stood from the couch. "Is it really such a big deal to get me a good present?" she asked gently.

Her boyfriend nodded in response, his face still hidden behind his hands.

She shook her head slightly, smiling to herself. "How about an actual date?" she suggested.

Beast Boy finally removed his hands as he gave her a quizzical look. "What?"

"An _actual _date," she repeated, crossing her arms. "A dinner reservation- somewhere nice... Maybe a movie? Something _not _stupid," she elaborated with a smirk. "And _of course _you're getting me flowers- maybe even some jewelry."

The shape-shifter bobbed his head as he listened to her suggestions. "And you'll wear a dress?" he blurted.

Raven huffed affectionately. "I suppose... but only if you wear a suit," she smiled.

Her boyfriend grinned animatedly. "Of course! Anything's better than a tux!"

* * *

Beast Boy groaned in annoyance as he attempted to block out his leader's speech. Robin seemed to have been on a crime-preventing tangent; this was the third time today he reminded them of the importance of patrolling.

The changeling was still a little hesitant to go in public- especially after the whole... _incident _that happened a few days ago. And he was definitely _not _patrolling without Raven- he couldn't bring himself to let her out of his sight.

Of course he did this discreetly; he just _happened _to be hungry when she was making tea, or he felt the sudden need to train while she was working out. So far, it hadn't seem like she noticed his constant presence.

But when Robin suggested splitting up to patrol, he immediately linked his arm with hers, volunteering them to check the harbor. He smiled sheepishly at her while she glared at him, and he knew the jig was up.

"You're smothering me, Beast Boy."

The green boy hung his head in shame as the two of them walked along the docks. He knew she was smart; it baffled him to think he ever thought he'd be able to get away with this.

"I'm flattered you _care, _but I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself," she went on, staring straight ahead.

Her boyfriend gave her a fleeting glance. "I don't just _care _about you, Rae... I lo-"

"And Robin's been getting on my case all week! He says that we're being too obvious- you're being too obvious," she elaborated, unknowingly interrupting him.

He sighed in defeat, looking down again. "I'm sorry, Rae... I've just liked you for so long, and now that we're actually dating, I... I guess I'm just coming on too strong."

The empath rolled her eyes affectionately, bumping his shoulder with hers. "You're amazing, Beast Boy. I love how you treat me, but you can't act like you're my boyfriend in public- at least not _yet._"

The changeling smiled bitterly. He didn't _want _to act like he wasn't totally in love with this beautiful woman, and he didn't want her to act like she didn't at least like him. _Maybe if I tell her how I feel, she'll understand... _he reasoned.

He looked at her again, his breath hitching when his eyes met hers. She let a small smile grace her lips, and she looked absolutely radiant in the light from the setting sun. But beyond her, he noticed the graffiti-covered warehouses and grime-covered workers, and in his heart he knew this wasn't _the _moment.

He gave his girlfriend a suggestive smirk. "Believe me, Rae, when we _can_ be public, there'll be absolutely _no _doubt we're dating," he purred, wiggling his eyebrows.

The pale girl rolled her eyes and looked away, attempting to hide her blush. "You know how I feel about PDA," she reminded him bashfully.

Beast Boy shrugged indifferently, before glancing around at his surroundings. Confident nobody was watching, he grabbed her shoulders and whirled her towards him, pressing his lips firmly on hers.

She squealed in protest, attempting to push him away, but he knew she wasn't trying; this was _Raven, _and if she wanted him to stop, she could make him stop.

When he finally did pull away, he couldn't help but smile at her flustered expression. "PDA's awesome, Rae," he smirked.

Raven smacked him lightly on the arm as she tried to suppress a smile. "You're an idiot."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block is a bitch (sorry, I've been watching Breaking Bad lol)!

Anywhoo, leave a review or something- maybe some suggestions? Or PM me some; I appreciate some new, fresh ideas!

And thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far- you guys are fantastic! I love you! :D


	15. Tomatoes

TheTeenTitansarenotmine!

* * *

Raven sat cross-legged on her bed, watching curiously as her orange teammate flew around her room in excitement.

"Oh, it was most glorious, friend Raven!" she beamed, twirling around and causing her mid-length summer dress to flutter about.

The pale girl sighed in amusement. When Starfire was happy, it poured off of her, and the empath couldn't help but sense it- even with her shield's up, the alien's emotions were undoubtedly recognizable.

Same often went for Beast Boy's, too. She smiled as she thought about the changeling; he was the only person she had ever encountered who could feel so strongly, the emotions radiated off of him. It wasn't every emotion, though- and most of the time, it wasn't the good emotions, either.

They had talked about it briefly, but only in passing. She knew of his past, and he knew of hers, but they both refrained from going into detail; why? Neither really knew. It wasn't that they didn't trust each other- they just weren't ready.

Raven figured Beast Boy, the carefree jokester, didn't want to complicate their relationship with his emotional baggage, and she didn't want to push him, but she really cared for him; like, _really _cared.

But on a brighter note, since they had gotten together, she sensed the sorrow less and less. She was by no means taking credit for the improvement in his demeanor- she was merely observing the correlation.

The half-demon continued to half-listen to her bubbly teammate describe another dream date with Robin. She was happy for her friend, but at the same time a little bitter towards her. Raven didn't _blame _Starfire for her lack of romantic rendezvous with the changeling; she just wasn't _thrilled _that the alien and boy wonder got to be so open- so... _happy. _

Not that the pale girl wasn't happy; she _was! _Dating the shape-shifter had also given Raven more of a sunny disposition. She smiled and laughed more openly, was no longer as cripplingly self-conscious, and often _initiated _conversations with her fellow teammates- which was huge for her.

"So what have you and friend Beast Boy done recently, in regards to the dating?"

The purple-haired girl was caught off guard by her friend's innocent question. She gave her a strange look, unsure of how to answer.

Her and Beast Boy hung out everyday, but it was slowly become less "date-like". They'd still cuddle and kiss, but they wouldn't talk to each other in baby voices like Starfire and Robin would. In fact, when they did talk, it was often times really casual and friendly, and aside from her boyfriend randomly calling her beautiful, it'd probably be hard to tell they were even dating.

Raven wasn't sure if this was due to them being use to dating in secret, or if the honeymoon stage was already over.

"We watched a movie the other day," the empath admitted shyly, her eyes focused on her lap and her fingers toying with the strings from her dark green hoodie; well, _Beast Boy's _hoodie, actually.

Starfire smiled excitedly. "Oh, at the theaters of movies?" she asked, clapping her hands in front of her.

Again, Raven kept her eyes down, tentatively biting her lip. "N-no, in the common room..."

The redhead's smile faltered at her friend's confession. The two female titans had many conversations about their significant others, and Starfire knew how much it hurt the pale girl to not be able to actually _date _her boyfriend.

"Well, that is nice, too!" the alien encouraged. "It is way more, how you say, _cozy!_"

The half-demon gave the orange girl a thankful smile, which she happily returned.

* * *

"I think I hate tomatoes."

Raven rolled her eyes affectionately at her boyfriend's sudden confession. They were sitting on the roof, watching as the sun set. His arm was lazily slung over her shoulders, as usual, and her head was leaning against him.

"Your soul-searching is admirable, Beast Boy," she teased, tilting her head up to get a good look at him.

His face was set in a serious expression as his eyes stared blankly ahead in thought. Raven had always thought the changeling was cute, but he was really growing into a handsome man right before her eyes.

His face had slimmed out a bit, making his strong bone structure very noticeable. He had gone through his initial growth spurt awhile back, but he must not have been done, as she had noticed she was often standing on the very tips of her toes now to get a kiss. And his lips were so soft, and she grudgingly admitted to herself that the were extremely kissable.

"This is serious, Rae," he replied a minute later.

Raven quickly backtracked in her mind, forgetting what they had been talking about. "What, the tomato thing?"

Her boyfriend nodded sullenly. "I mean, I like ketchup, and pizza sauce, and tomato soup, but... not tomatoes."

The empath smirked at the comically disappointed look on his face. "And it's a big deal, because?" she teased.

The green boy's expression turned to one of horror as he waved his other arm around frantically. "I'm a vegetarian- what kind of vegetarian doesn't like _tomatoes?!_"

The pale girl tried to stifle her laughter as she realized he seemed genuinely upset over his realization. "It's fine, Beast Boy," she cooed, patting his knee gently. "Look at me- I'm a demon who doesn't enjoy pain and suffering."

The changeling unconsciously pulled her closer. "You're only _half _demon, Rae," he pointed out, soothingly rubbing her arm. "And sometimes I think you enjoy _my _suffering," he mumbled teasingly under his breath.

Raven gave him a dirty look, backhanding him on the chest and smirking victoriously at his yelp.

Beast Boy playfully glared at her expression. "_And_ my pain, apparently."

She rolled her eyes, leaning her head back on him. The green boy smiled as he looked back towards the ocean. The sun had almost completely set, leaving the sky a faint pinkish-purple color. He sighed in contentment- purple was starting to become his favorite color.

He craned his neck forward slightly, trying to get a peek at his girlfriend's expression. He could only really see the side of her face, and even then her hair was covering it. He gently used his other hand to brush the hair behind her ear, getting a better look. She was smiling slightly, her amethyst eyes gleaming. He lips were pursed in thought, and he found it difficult not to kiss her.

He had always known she was beautiful- even before he realized he liked her. It was just common sense; Raven was beautiful. Anyone who could see would know the two titan girls were blessed with incredible genes.

But they both were a different_ kind_ of beautiful.

Starfire was the exotic, yet sickeningly sweet kind of pretty- a type that every guy seemed to drool over- except Beast Boy and Cyborg, who both saw her in the "this is my amazingly gorgeous sister" way. So yeah, Starfire was the_ gorgeous_ kind of beautiful._  
_

But Raven; Raven was the _stunning _kind of beautiful. Her appearance radiated mystery, and a slight sense of danger. It was thrilling and intoxicating, and the changeling knew he was completely addicted. Her hair and eyes were a rich, deep purple- his new favorite color- and her pale, greyish skin was a magnificent contrast. Her lips were plump and soft, her nose small and button-like, and her eyes so full of compassion, it was heart-warming.

She was beyond beautiful in his eyes.

Raven sat there in her boyfriend's arms, completely content. She let her mind wander, not really focusing on anything in particular, when she felt a sudden shift in the air. There was a strange emotion coming off of Beast Boy- one strong enough to break through her empathetic shields- but it wasn't the cold, sad emotions she was use to. It was warm, gentle, intoxicating. She turned to face him, making eye contact as he was already looking at her, and was about to ponder further on it when the green boy suddenly broke their comfortable silence.

"I love you."

* * *

Shorter chapter, but super duper important! Lol

So he finally said it! Omg!

I'm super sorry for the wait- I haven't really been updating this story too often! But I'll try to do better, and hopefully type up and get the next chapter out later today, but more likely tomorrow! Like I've said, I'm making all my stories up as I go along, so it can get a little hectic and confusing! But I'm trying my best :)

Anywhoo, leave a review? Or follow or favorite? Or PM me some suggestions? ;)


	16. Games

Not mine- the Teen Titans are _not _mine!

* * *

He hadn't meant to say it. He hadn't really planned on it. He hadn't even realized he wanted to say it right then.

It just slipped out.

But it felt natural. It wasn't like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders or anything- it was just something he had finally said.

And the best part about not even thinking about it, was that he said it so calmly- not even a hint of nervousness in his voice.

But that was before he had to sit there awkwardly and wait for her response.

Beast Boy knew he shouldn't laugh at her expression, but it was downright comical. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape, and he could hear her breath hitch and her heart quicken. She didn't really look shocked or scared though. Surprised? Yes; but not in a fearful, "you're-moving-too-fast" kind of way. But it was still downright adorable, and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

He watched as her brows furrowed at his laughter, as if she were wondering whether or not this was another one of his lame jokes, but he knew she knew he wouldn't joke about this.

Raven continued to stare at him, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. He was about to say something else when she suddenly smacked him on the chest.

"Ow! What the hell, Rae-"

"How dare you tell me that!" she exclaimed, smacking him, _again. _

Now the changeling was really confused. "What? What do you-"

"Look at me, Beast Boy!" she cried, motioning to herself. "I'm sitting here, dressed in your old, probably dirty sweatshirt, my hair a mess and no makeup, and you have the audacity to tell me you _love _me?"

His jaw dropped in shock as she continued.

"I mean, you couldn't have waited until I looked decent? I feel like I just rolled out of bed, and I-" but she was cut off as the green boy pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Her lips immediately responded, moving in sync with his effortlessly. She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer as he placed one hand on the small of her back and the other gripping her hair gently.

When they finally pulled apart for air, he gazed at her through half-lidded eyes, his face only a few inches away from the empath's. Her own eyes were a little glazed over, and she had a disorientedly happy look on her face.

"No matter what, you're absolutely beautiful, Raven," he whispered as he caressed her cheek with his thumb, his gaze shifting between her eyes and her lips. "I'm completely in love with you."

Raven couldn't stop the dopey smile that appeared on her face, and when she saw him grin at her expression, her smile widened even more. "I hate you so much right now," she laughed, placing her hand over his, "and I think it's because I'm completely in love with you, too."

Beast Boy leaned in for another kiss, this one being kind of toothy since neither could stop smiling. But he didn't care- he felt as if everything was right in the world.

Crime was at an all-time low, he was now tied for second tallest team member with Robin, and he was making out with the girl of his dreams.

A girl who _loved _him.

He pulled back again, his grin still present. The pale girl looked away bashfully, a small blush dusting her cheeks. Night had fallen upon them, and the few stars visible on the horizon seemed to shine brighter. But the sight before the changeling was the most beautiful thing he could ever imagine.

"Huh," he muttered suddenly, giving his girlfriend a curious look. "You know, I never took you for the type to care about how you look."

Raven rolled her eyes, intertwining her fingers with his. "I know, it's just... Starfire and Robin are always doing romantic things, and I know I shouldn't compare our relationship with theirs, but..."

"But you do anyway?" he guessed, squeezing her hand gently.

A small smile graced her lips. "Yeah; I just thought I'd be better dressed when... when this would happen," she admitted sheepishly.

The shape-shifter snorted in amusement. "Well, think of it this way- even with you smelling like dirty laundry, you're still completely irresistible to me," he murmured as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Wow, you sure know how to be romantic," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy moved his face to her neck, smiling against her pale skin. "I like to think my confession was spontaneous- that qualifies as romantic, doesn't it?"

Raven let out an uncharacteristic giggle as his warm breath tickled her, sending chills down her spine.

The changeling felt her shudder under his touch, and he couldn't help but feel a little smug with the effect he had on her. Testing his limits, he placed a tender kiss against her neck.

She responded by craning her neck slightly, giving him better access. The green boy then started trailing his lips downwards towards her collarbone, slowly unzipping her hoodie and dragging it down a bit, revealing her shoulder. He slowly lowered her onto her back, careful to keep her a safe distance from the edge of the roof.

He began to make his way back towards her mouth, relishing in the taste of her tea, which he admittedly found intoxicating.

The pale girl responded by running her fingers through his hair as his hand tentatively toyed with the hem of her sweatshirt. Taking another risk, he slowly moved his hand upwards.

Raven jumped slightly as his hand touched the bare skin of her abdomen. She tried to hold back a squeal as he inadvertently tickled her with his touch.

Beast Boy felt his girlfriend shake under him. He pulled away slightly to get a better look when he was suddenly blasted off of her in a burst of dark energy. He landed on his butt about four feet away, a confused look on his face.

The half-demon sat up immediately, slapping her hands over her mouth. "I am _so _sorry, Beast Boy!" she exclaimed, her voice muffled slightly by her hands.

The shape-shifter slowly stood up with a grimace, rubbing his lower back. "What happened?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Are you hurt?" the purple-haired girl asked instead, quickly standing up and running towards him.

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine, Rae, but I want to know what happened," he repeated gently, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Did I go to far? 'Cuz I am so super sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I wasn't thinking-" he blurted, his face turning red.

Raven laced her fingers with his, looking down bashfully. "No, no; it wasn't anything like that," she assured him, her face blushing as well. "You just kind of, uhm..."

"What?" he questioned, his voice full of worry.

The empath shyly made eye contact as she looked up at him. The frightened look on his face was heart-wrenching, and she knew he had no reason to be so concerned. "You tickled me, Beast Boy."

She watched as his face morphed into an unimpressed look. "Seriously," he deadpanned, channeling his inner Raven.

The pale girl narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm ticklish, you jerk," she bit back, her brows furrowed angrily.

The green boy tried to keep his stoic appearance as he grinned internally over how adorable his girlfriend looked when she was mad. Annoying her was practically his specialty, and after a few years, he definitely became an expert. And just because they were dating didn't mean he dropped it completely; he just didn't do it as often. But when the moment would present itself, he'd snatch it up in a hurry.

And right now seemed like the opportune time to see if he still had it.

"Well, that's convenient," he muttered under his breath, crossing his arms.

Raven mirrored his action, looking anything but pleased. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it's obvious, Rae," he stated matter-of-factly. She raised her eyebrows quizzically, signaling him to go on. "You don't love me."

He almost lost it as her jaw dropped; she obviously wasn't expecting that. Shaking her head, the pale girl quickly regained her composure. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, Beast Boy."

The changeling brought his hand to his face, rubbing his chin in thought. "Well, there's obviously only one solution."

His girlfriend rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Go on..?" she pressed.

Smirking mischievously, the green boy leaned down until his face was only a few inches away from hers. "You're gonna have to prove it," he purred, trailing his finger slowly down her arm.

Sensing he was playing a game, the empath leaned in closer, making the distance between them about an inch. She watched triumphantly as the shape-shifter's eyes fluttered closed and his lips puckered slightly, but instead of kissing him like he expected, she smacked his shoulder a little harder than usual.

"Ow!" he cried, taking a step back from the smirking half-demon. "What is with you and hitting me?"

She folded her arms across her chest, arching a brow. "What's with you and annoying me?" she bit back.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. "It's like, my thing," he admitted shyly.

Raven returned his smile. "Well, hitting you is mine."

The changeling snorted in amusement. "Isn't that kind of abusive, Rae?" he teased.

She shrugged indifferently. "You can handle it- it's not like I'm slapping you across the face."

The shape-shifter groaned in exasperation. "Smacking my shoulder is like a gateway into beating me for folding the towels wrong."

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes at how dramatic her boyfriend was. "Well, if you didn't annoy me so much..." she trailed off with a smirk.

Beast Boy groaned playfully, leaning his head back. "But Raaaaee! Hitting me causes me pain!"

"You annoying me causes pain, too."

"Yeah; _my _pain!"

Raven rolled her eyes affectionately. "I think you can figure out a solution," she smirked.

Her boyfriend wrinkled his nose in disagreement, before leaning in and placing a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

"Ew!" she shrieked, wiping off her forehead with the back of her hand. "You're disgusting."

He smiled victoriously at her irritated expression. "But you love me," he sing-songed, a tingle of pure ecstasy pulsing through his body.

Raven sighed in defeat. "Whatever," she deadpanned, but with the slightest trace of a smile.

Beast Boy gently pulled her in for a hug. Embracing her tightly, he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. "And I love you," he whispered, to which she replied by hugging him even tighter.

* * *

How about leaving a review? ;)


	17. Bad News

I'm running out of ways to tell you guys that I don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

"Come on, Rae! I said I was sorry!"

The empath rolled her eyes as she dodged an oncoming treadmill. "Not now, Beast Boy," she hissed, giving him a dirty look.

The changeling huffed in irritation as he maneuvered his way over to her, dodging star-bolts and gym equipment. "But you're mad at me; what if we die?! I can't die with you being mad at me!"

Raven growled as she pulled her boyfriend by the collar of his uniform, holding him inches from her face. "Stop being so dramatic; it's just Adonis- you're not going to die," she seethed, releasing him and pushing him away as a dumbbell flew between them.

He stumbled backwards a bit, his eyes narrowing. "You don't know that!" he insisted, throwing his hands in the air. "I could die today, Raven!"

His girlfriend gave him her signature glare before grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards her, saving him from being impaled by a metal bar. "If you don't start paying attention, you _will _get yourself killed!"

The shape-shifter complied, turning his focus back to the battle, though he didn't shut up. "All I'm saying is I don't like going on missions with you mad at me-" he began, before morphing into a gorilla and hurling an elliptical at the skinny villain in a red suit, making a direct hit.

"-and I'd feel ten times more confident if you would forgive me," he finished after shifting back.

Adonis turned his sights on the two bickering titans after he recovered from the blow Beast Boy had sent him. "Well, if it isn't the happy couple," he growled, bounding towards them.

Raven sighed in frustration as her boyfriend growled back.

"Is this wimp giving you a hard time?" the villain purred, looking the pale girl up and down.

She responded by using her powers to throw a shelf of weights at him.

He cried out in pain as they smacked him directly in his armor-covered chest, managing to knock the wind out of him. "So... you.. like it... rough!" he wheezed as he hunched over.

The half-demon scoffed in disgust. "Not even in your dreams," she deadpanned, using her arm to hold back her enraged boyfriend who was muttering about "no-good sleazeballs".

Adonis gave her a cocky smirk. "You know you like it, babe," he sneered, straightening back up.

"Don't you _dare _call her that; _no one_ gets to call her that!" Beast Boy exclaimed, still attempting to get around the empath. "Not even _me!_"

The villain's wheezing laughter was cut short as he was blasted in the back by a very angry, dust-covered alien emerging from some rubble.

"It is impolite to speak that way to my friend," she seethed, her hands encased in power.

Adonis turned to face the orange girl, and Beast Boy spotted his chance. He quickly grabbed his girlfriend's side, digging his fingers into her gently.

She let out a surprised shriek, lowering her arms to cover herself, and the changeling sprinted past her, morphing into a tiger and jumping on the unsuspecting villain. He began clawing and tearing at the armor, ignoring the terrified shrieks from the villain and the scolding from his irate girlfriend.

Beast Boy soon shifted back into his human form, panting heavily. He gave the skinny boy a fierce glare as Starfire pulled him from the shredded suit, before turning to face the pale girl.

Her hands were on her hips as she tapped one foot in annoyance. Her pretty face was contorted into a scowl as she opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say.

Her boyfriend gave her a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm, uh... sorry for this, too?"

* * *

The three titans soon found themselves sitting on the curb waiting for their leader's orders. There had been two crime alerts at the same time, so Cyborg and Robin were still by the bay, taking care of Mumbo Jumbo.

Beast Boy discreetly scooted closer to his girlfriend, who was sitting there with her head resting in her hands. Even with her blank expression, he could tell she was still furious.

He tentatively brushed her arm with his, mentally congratulating himself when she didn't flinch away or blast him with her powers. Slowly, he leaned into her a bit, feeling strangely relieved by her presence.

Raven could see the changeling was testing the waters, trying to get a feel of how angry she was. She wanted to yell at him for being such an idiot, but at the same time she loved it when he'd touch her, even if it was just their arms brushing. So she decided to be the bigger person and ignore him.

But Beast Boy didn't like that one bit. He could tell she was purposefully acting like he wasn't there, and it was pissing him off. To get a rise out of her, he began bumping her shoulder slightly, causing them both to rock side-to-side.

Starfire sensed an oncoming eruption from her friend, so she casually stood and grabbed the handcuffed villain next to her, dragging him a safe distance away.

The shape-shifter soon brought it up a notch and begun humming one of the repetitive tunes from his video games. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his girlfriend sit up straight, clasping her hands tightly in her lap. Her mouth twitched slightly as she tried to maintain her bored expression. The green boy couldn't help but smirk, rocking her along to the beat.

Finally, when she could no longer take it, she stood up abruptly, but her boyfriend happened to be sitting on her cloak, causing her to be tugged back down on top of him. He fell onto his back as her chest knocked against his, and she inadvertently pinned him to the ground. Blushing like crazy, she attempted to get off of him, but they had somehow managed to get tangled in her cloak since he was still partially on it.

Beast Boy bit his lip as he tried to suppress his laughter at her flustered expression.

"This isn't funny!" she hissed, looking around frantically.

The changeling nodded seriously, furrowing his brows in an attempt at looking unamused, but failing miserably.

She continued trying to pull herself off him, but kept stepping on her cloak and slipping. He started chuckling at her clumsiness and decided to put her out of her misery.

The empath was pretty light, so he didn't have much trouble lifting her off of him while he scooted off her cloak. He stood up once they were untangled, pulling her up along with him.

"Better?" he smirked, her hand still in his grasp.

The pale girl rolled her eyes as she gave him a small smile, a faint blush still present on her cheeks.

"Have you done the making up?" Starfire asked excitedly from across the street, making it obvious she had noticed their bickering during battle.

Raven opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the voice of a very angry team leader.

"Looks more like they were making out."

The half-demon quickly turned around to see Robin standing behind them, his arms crossed defiantly.

"Oh, shut it, boy blunder," Beast Boy groaned, still holding the empath's hand.

Robin's jaw dropped slightly at his team member's bluntness. "E-excuse me?" he asked incredulously.

The changeling sighed in exasperation. "Every villain already knows about me and Rae, thanks to Control Freak," he explained in an aggravated tone.

"It's true," Adonis piped up from beside Starfire. "Though why she'd settle for him is beyond me."

Beast Boy ignored the villain's jab as he continued his conversation with his leader. "And I'm pretty sure that even the citizens know now; especially after what happened, uhm... this morning," he mumbled, giving his girlfriend a sheepish look.

Hearing this, Robin's face turned red in anger. "What _happened, _Beast Boy?" he seethed through clenched teeth.

The shape-shifter held his hands up in defense. "It wasn't _my _fault!" he blurted.

"_Ohhhh, _it wasn't, huh?" Raven interjected, ripping her hand from his and setting it on her hip. "I forgot that _I _was the one flirting with the barista."

"I wasn't flirting!" he cried defiantly, turning towards her. "I was being_ friendly,_ Rae!"

The pale girl crossed her arms haughtily and looked away from him. "Oh,_ that's_ what it was? _That's_ why she gave you her number; because she wanted a _friend?_"

Starfire watched her friends fight with a confused expression. "Friends, what is a barista?" she asked innocently.

"It's like a waitress, Starfire, but in cafés," Raven replied, turning away from the green boy.

Hearing this, the alien gasped, her eyes narrowing. "These waitress women are all bad news!" she exclaimed, shooting her own boyfriend a fierce glare.

Robin smiled sheepishly, turning his attention back to the bickering couple. "So you guys went on a date in public?" he asked with a hint of malice.

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes at her leader. "Obviously it didn't _seem _like a date since that bimbo was all over him," she deadpanned, gesturing to the teen beside her, who face-palmed in defeat.

The masked boy arched a brow in confusion. "I'm confused- what does this have to do with people knowing you're dating, then?"

Beast Boy peeked through his fingers at his leader. "I, uh... I might have let it slip that Rae was my girlfriend in front of a few fans..." he admitted with a nervous chuckle.

It was Robin's turn to face-palm as he took in the changeling's words. "And_ then_ what happened?" he asked, fearing their answer.

"Hehe, uhm... Well, the barista split right away after giving Raven a horrified look..."

"And the fans started screaming 'I knew it!' and we thought it'd be best to leave," Raven finished dryly.

Robin began mumbling incoherently to himself, walking away from all of them. Starfire still looked angry, which she must have been expressing physically due to the look of pain on the villain's face as he tried to wiggle out of her hold.

But Cyborg seemed to be the only one enjoying himself as he burst into hysterics, his laughter echoing down the empty street.

Beast Boy nervously joined his laughter with a few giggles of his own, but a quick peek at his girlfriend's face shut him up instantly.

"Rae-" he started sheepishly, reaching for her hand.

She pulled it away quickly, before letting out a deep breath. Slowly she laced her fingers with his, though she still refused to look at him.

The changeling took what he could get and beamed, squeezing her hand slightly. "Look on the bright side, Rae; we pretty much outted ourselves a few weeks early! Meaning I can plan something totally super awesome for your birthday!"

The empath smiled despite herself, rolling her eyes fondly. "The ever-cheerful Beast Boy, to my rescue," she smirked, shaking her head bashfully.

The green teen grinned, leaning towards her to whisper in her ear. "I'll always come to your rescue, _babe._"

She snorted in amusement, giving her boyfriend a skeptical look. "No one gets to call me that, remember?"

Beast Boy gave her a pleading look. "Not even me?"

"_Especially_ not you," Raven replied with a devious smirk.

* * *

OMG another chapter?! What!

Lol that's like three in less than 48 hours! What happened to me? I use to have a life!

Anywhoo, leave a review! Also, if you've read Celebrations, you should understand Starfire's dislike of waitresses, and if you didn't read it, I sincerely hope this story isn't completely confusing you!

Oh, and I also read a review asking for Adonis or someone, and I started laughing so hard at how ironic it was since I had already typed out the first part of this before reading that! So I think it's safe to say I may be a psychic ;)


	18. Public

The Teen Titans are not something that I own, though I wish they were.

* * *

It was just what Robin feared- Beast Boy and Raven were public.

The board was completely livid. After the incident that had happened not too long ago, they had become increasingly concerned with the two youngest titans. But not only had the tower received numerous phone calls from the city council in the past few days, but from several honorary titans _and _Justice League members as well.

It apparently came as quite a shock that _Raven _was dating _Beast Boy. _And they were_ happy.**  
**_

Of course, the changeling was never too thrilled when answering the phone. Every single conversation went a little like this:

_"Hello?"_

_"Beast Boy?"_

_"Yeah, hey-"_

_"Is it true?!"_

_"Uhm, yeah? We-"_

_"She_ likes_ you?!"_

It definitely felt like a blow to his ego; was he not good enough for the empath? He already thought that, since she was damn near perfect, but apparently everyone else felt the same.

He sat on the common room couch, ignoring the ringing phone beside him. It was either the council calling to scold Robin, or a "friend" calling to insult him. Sighing once it stopped ringing, he hugged his knees to his chest, a serious look plastered on his face.

Raven watched from the window sill where she was reading. Going public about her relationship was supposed to be fun and amazing and open so many doors for them, but so far it had been... embarrassing.

Every single female friend she came across would bombard her with _very _personal questions.

_"Is he a good kisser?"_

_"How far have you guys gone?" _

_"Is he green, you know, _everywhere?_"_

The pale girl felt as if her private life was on display for not only the other superheroes, but for every civilian as well. It was bad enough getting the coy looks from the villains who knew, but if her and the shape-shifter so much as went to the market, people would point and stare, and they'd immediately become the center of attention.

And Raven _hated_ being the center of attention.

Beast Boy spared a fleeting glance towards his girlfriend, raising a brow once he saw she was already looking at him. He lowered his legs back down, gesturing with his eyes for her to come sit by him.

She shook her head slightly, motioning for him to join her instead. He complied, shrugging indifferently.

"So..." she started awkwardly once he sat down beside her.

"Sooo..." he repeated, looking past her and out the window.

She closed her book and set it in her lap, following his gaze. "We should do something," she suggested, her eyes tracing the horizon longingly.

The changeling nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but can we go somewhere a little less..." he trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Public?" she guessed.

He turned to face her, giving her a warm smile. "Yeah, somewhere far, _far _away from people," he replied, before a look of horror crossed his face. "N-not that I don't want to be seen in public with you; I just don't want to be embarrassed- not that you embarrass me!" he stuttered, cursing himself for speaking without thinking.

Raven gave him a reassuring smile. "I know what you mean, Beast Boy. Somewhere far away from people sounds amazing."

He smiled in relief, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "_You're_ amazing," he whispered, tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

She blushed an adorable pink color, which only encouraged him to kiss her again.

His lips barely brushed hers when a groan from across the room reminded them that they were still near _people._

"Get a room!" Cyborg hollered with a vicious smile.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at the robotic titan, who waved away his gesture and began digging through the fridge. "Y'all got no privacy now, huh?"

"None," the couple replied in unison, giving each other an amused look. "It's not as bad as it was for Starfire and Robin, though," the empath continued.

"Yeah," her boyfriend agreed, taking the book from her lap and flipping through the pages absent-mindedly. "There were literally riots going on- for us, we just get stares."

Raven snatched back her book, giving her boyfriend an irritated look.

"Yuck- stares are the worst," the half-robot mused, pulling out several types of lunch meats and other sandwich fixings.

"Tell me about it," they replied together again, raising their brows at each other.

"Tofu!" Beast Boy suddenly exclaimed, before frowning at his girlfriend.

She gave him a quizzical look in reply.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his face turning red. "I was just seeing if we were still in sync..."

The half-demon snorted in amusement- her boyfriend was really weird.

"Like she'd be thinking about _tofu,_" Cyborg called from the kitchen as he prepared sandwiches. "Rae here likes her meat; don't ya, Rae?"

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes; it seemed as though these two would never come to a truce. "I prefer tea," she deadpanned.

Beast Boy smiled triumphantly at her answer. "Ha! You hear that, Cy? Rae likes _tea!_"

The robotic titan snorted in amusement. "Yeah- shocking. And your point?"

Raven arched a brow, curious as well at where the changeling was going with this.

"Weeeeeell," he drawled, sitting up straight and counting out his points with his fingers. "Her favorite flavor is_ herbal_ tea, and herbs come from gardens, like vegetables. And vegetarians eat vegetables. So I win."

The empath let out a small laugh, earning a wink from her boyfriend.

The green boy's logic seemed to make at least a little sense to Cyborg, and he promptly dropped the subject. "Y'all want some sandwiches?" he asked instead. "I made PB&J!"

Beast Boy grinned animatedly, hopping down and pulling his girlfriend along with him towards the kitchen. "Sweet! Rae, we should totally have a picnic!"

The pale girl gave him a skeptical look. "Really?"

He nodded excitedly as he began to run around the kitchen, placing things like sodas and granola bars on the counter. "Yeah- we'll go somewhere quiet, where it's just you and me and some good ole' potato salad!" he smiled, pulling out an unopened tub of the classic picnic dish from the fridge.

"Awe, how _romantic_," Cyborg cooed, clasping his hands in front of him and looking off into the distance dreamily.

The shape-shifter ignored his best friend as he stared at his girlfriend with big, hopeful eyes.

She sighed wistfully- a picnic _did _sound relaxing. _And romantic! _she added in her head with a smile. "Alright, you've convinced me."

The changeling beamed, leaning over the island counter and kissing the purple-haired girl on the forehead.

Raven wrinkled her nose in protest. She was all for letting Beast Boy kiss her, but it made her a little uncomfortable when he did it in front of her adoptive older brother. She spared a quick glance at the half-robot, who had a surprising peaceful look on his face while shaking his head in amusement.

"Where do we keep our spare blankets?" the changeling asked suddenly, looking up from the sandwiches he had just bagged.

Cyborg's content expression immediately vanished as he gave the green boy an accusing look. "What the hell do you need blankets for?"

The empath instantly blushed at her teammate's assumption, while the shape-shifter tilted his head in confusion. "For the picnic..?" he replied slowly.

The robotic titan let out a small "Oh..." as he realized he had definitely jumped to conclusions. "They're, uhm, in the linen closet by the bathroom."

The changeling grinned as he sprinted out of the room.

"You better tell me if he tries anything, Raven," Cyborg warned suddenly, turning towards his little sister.

Her blush deepened as she avoided his gaze. "Oh my god! No- no, no, no, no. We are _not _having this conversation," she demanded, crossing her arms defiantly.

The eldest titan sighed, not wanting to have this conversation either. "Look, Rae... BB loves you."

Raven directed her attention to the floor. Her powers were pretty much under control, but if Cyborg was about to give her "the talk", she was pretty sure she'd destroy all of Jump City.

"I know he does," she replied finally, rubbing her arm self-consciously.

"And I know you love him," he continued, a proud smile spreading across his face. "And you guys are young, and sometimes, you'll want to-"

"Please stop!" the half-demon begged as the tub of potato salad hovered dangerously. She let out a long breath, setting it down gently.

Cyborg huffed in frustration. "I knew I shoulda got Rob to talk to you about this," he mumbled to himself.

Raven's eyes widened in horror. "_NO!_" she shrieked as the two sodas on the counter exploded. "That's even worse! Robin is so... _awkward!_"

The half-robot nodded in agreement, somehow dodging the onslaught of the sticky liquid.

Beast Boy returned a moment after, carrying several blankets in his arms. "Alright, we're all set-" he began, before giving the soda-covered scene before him a quizzical look. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing!" the half-demon replied quickly, giving her boyfriend a warm smile. "I just... sneezed."

The changeling gave her a skeptical look. "You... _sneezed?_" he repeated, arching a brow.

The pale girl continued to force a smile as she used her powers to fetch two more sodas. "So," she began, changing the subject, "do we have a picnic basket anywhere?"

That seemed to do the trick as the green boy's face lit up in realization. "Oh, right!" He abruptly dropped the blankets onto the floor and rushed to the kitchen, opening each cupboard frantically. "I know we have one- Star loves buying dumb, stereotypical crap like that."

Cyborg snorted in amusement, opening the cabinet to reveal the item they were searching for.

"Sweet!" the shape-shifter exclaimed, snatching it up and taking it to the counter. "Thanks, Cy!"

The eldest titan watched as his best friend packed the basket haphazardly. "No problem, grass stain," he grinned, ruffling up the changeling's hair.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, batting away his teammates hand. "Don't mess with the do!"

The robotic titan grinned mischievously. "Whatever; y'all have fun now, 'ight?" he laughed, before giving Raven a pointed look. "But not _too _much fun."

"Yeah, yeah," Beast Boy replied absent-mindedly as he finally managed to get all their food in the basket. "Awesome!" he exclaimed victoriously, giving his girlfriend a cocky look. "Pretty impressive, eh Rae?"

The pale girl rolled her eyes affectionately as she bent down and picked up the blankets he had dropped earlier. "I'm in awe," she replied sarcastically.

The green boy continued grinning anyway. "Yeah, I have that effect on people," he mused, feigning nonchalance.

Raven laughed quietly at his mock-arrogance. Despite the cocky way he talked about himself, she knew her boyfriend was actually quite modest. Quickly giving him a once over, noting the way his shirt showed off his arms and how his pants fit exceptionally well, she concluded he had every right to be conceited if he wanted to be.

"You like what you see?" he teased, obviously catching her checking him out.

She blushed in embarrassment, thinking up an excuse. "I was just wondering if my outfit is picnic-appropriate," she lied.

He shook his head in amusement before looking her over as well. She was dressed in a pair of maroon shorts and a plain black t-shirt, with black flats on her feet. She left her hair in its natural, pin-straight look, though since it had grown a bit, passing well over she shoulders, the ends seemed to have developed a slight wave. She wasn't wearing makeup, but she was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

"You're perfect," he replied, blushing as he realized what he had said.

She smiled shyly in response, making her way towards the common room doors. "Then let's go have a picnic."

He nodded in agreement, trailing after her with a dazed look on his face.

* * *

Another chapter! And it's FLUFFY!

So I was reading a bit of my old story, and I realized my author notes have gotten significantly less insightful- and also, I feel like my heart isn't in them!

So let me show you all a little love:

Thank you so so much to every single one of you amazingly wonderful people who have reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! You guys keep me writing, and I am just so happy to have such nice, polite, kinda-crazy reviewers! I seriously smile so much my face hurts when I read your reviews! OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANK YOU!

Anywhoo, review? ;)


	19. Rumors About That

*Wishes I owned the Teen Titans. *Opens eyes. *Realizes I still don't. *Dies a little inside.

* * *

Raven observed her surroundings as her boyfriend laid out the blankets and set up their late lunch. He told her he knew of a really cool place in the woods on the very outskirts of the city, but she was in no way expecting _this. _

It was a small clearing on a cliff, surrounded by tall trees and overlooking the bay. It was also very quiet; she could hear the waves lapping against the rocks on the shore below them. Above her, the late summer sun shone brightly, and even though it was the beginning of September, it was still mildly warm.

Beast Boy continued to lay out the purple and green plaid blanket he had found in the very back of the linen closet. Smiling at how perfect it was for them, he began to set out their food. He had packed a variety of snacks- PB&J sandwiches, chocolate-chip granola bars, potato salad, and a few fresh fruits he found lying around in the kitchen. For their drinks, he brought sodas and some water, since he knew his girlfriend wasn't the biggest junk-food advocate.

"This place is beautiful, Beast Boy."

The changeling smiled at her compliment. "Thanks, Rae. I thought you'd like it," he replied, sitting down and motioning for her to do the same.

She complied with a small smirk on her face. "How did you come across it?"

He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe, I uh, kinda crash-landed here once," he admitted with an embarrassed smile.

The pale girl raised her brows in mild amusement. "Go on..." she smirked.

He looked down sheepishly, focusing on the pattern of the blanket. "Well, me and Cy were on a mission, not too far from here, and I was in stealth mode, so I shifted into a hummingbird so I could like hover or whatever, and all of a sudden there was this like really strong wind and I got caught up in it and next thing I knew, I was stuck in those bushes over there," he explained, pointing to a row of evergreens next to the edge.

Raven cleared her throat awkwardly to mask the girly giggle she had let slip at his confession, but it was no use, seeing as the green boy scoffed in mock-offense.

"Wow, Rae- you really _do _enjoy my pain," he teased, placing his hand on his chest to convey his wounded soul.

The half-demon rolled her eyes as she reached for a granola bar.

Seeing what she was doing, the shape-shifter quickly snatched it away, making a "tsk, tsk" in faux-disappointment. "Come on, Rae! I know you know that you have to eat your dinner before you get dessert!"

She gave him a bewildered look. "What? Okay, first of all, we're having lunch right now," she stated, crossing her arms in mild annoyance. "And secondly, it's a granola bar- that barely qualifies as a 'dessert'."

Beast Boy shook his head, holding the small snack behind his back. "It has chocolate, and chocolate is candy. And candy is a dessert, and you have to eat your vegetables first, young lady."

The empath glared at her boyfriend. "You brought potato salad," she deadpanned. "That granola bar is healthier than the potato salad."

The changeling shrugged indifferently, a childish grin on his face.

His girlfriend narrowed her eyes at him, and he suddenly felt the granola bar tug out of his hands. He watched in surprise at it glided towards the pale girl, encased in dark energy.

"Hey! No fair!" he exclaimed, lunging towards her when she went to grab it. She pulled it behind her quickly, smiling victoriously as his hands grasped at the air. "No powers!" he whined.

It was her turn to shrug as she scooted away, the snack still behind her back.

Realizing she wasn't going to play fair, the green boy morphed into an octopus and used his tentacles to pull her close and pry it from her hands. She shrieked in surprise as he pinned her arms to her side, before reverting back to his human form. She sat there awkwardly as he sat in her lap, his arms still embracing her and their faces an inch apart.

"W-what happened to no powers?" she asked, clearly flustered.

"I said no dessert," he grinned, placing a lingering kiss on her lips before hopping off of her.

The purple-haired girl huffed irritably. "Then can you at least hand me a sandwich?" she asked, giving up.

"Of course!" he laughed, tossing her the bag and taking a bite out of his own sandwich.

She opened it slowly, before giving him an expectant look.

"What?" he asked, his mouth full.

"Did you pack plates?"

His eyes widened in remembrance and he hurriedly dug through the basket with one hand. "Here you go!" he mumbled, handing her a stack of paper plates.

She opened it delicately, removing the top one and placing it in her lap. She then opened the bag the rest of the way, setting her sandwich on the plate. "Silverware?"

He nodded sheepishly, pulling the plastic utensils out as well and handing her the potato salad.

He watched as she scooped a medium-sized spoonful onto her plate. The pale girl then looked at him, motioning with her spoon. "Would you like some, too?"

The shape-shifter swallowed quickly, grabbing a plate of his own and holding it towards her. "I'd love some," he grinned.

She returned his smile with a shy one of her own, scooping him a generous portion before putting its lid back on.

Beast Boy felt himself smile wider as he watched the purple-haired girl tear her sandwich into bite-sized pieces, popping them in her mouth in a way he found irresistibly cute. He knew she'd be embarrassed if he mentioned it, but it was just unbelievably adorable.

"You know, you are just way too cute sometimes."

Raven paused, holding the piece she was about to eat an inch away from her mouth, which remained open in the most comical way. Slowly she closed it, giving her boyfriend a curious look. "How so?" she questioned, her cheeks turning a faint pink color.

The changeling shrugged, taking another bite of his sandwich- the normal way. "You just have a knack for being adorable, I guess. I don't know," he answered between mouthfuls. "One of the things we have in common."

The empath snorted in amusement, setting her sandwich back on her plate. "Aren't you humble," she replied, the sarcasm heavy in her voice.

He gave her a cheeky grin before opening a can of soda and taking a swig.

She wasn't sure what overcame her, but all of a sudden she found herself suffering from a severe case of word-vomit. "Why does everyone think we're having sex?"

Her question obviously caught the green teen by surprise as he started choking on his drink. His eyes were wide in shock and his face was bright red, though she couldn't decide if it was from his coughing or his embarrassment.

"W-what?!" he exclaimed, completely flustered.

The half-demon closed her eyes and furrowed her brows as she slowly massaged her temples. "I have no idea why I said that," she groaned in humiliation.

Beast Boy attempted to control his coughing as he gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Rae," he replied awkwardly. He, too, had noticed how some of the other titans were treating them like they were two hormonal teenagers.

Every phone call he got regarding their relationship often led to lewd remarks from the guys, which royally pissed him off. He didn't like it when a guy so much as _looked _at Raven, and now his fellow titans were talking suggestively about her? He knew it wasn't meant to sound like that, but he did not want to share the details of his girlfriend's bra-size with someone like Speedy.

She continued to look mortified as she lowered her hands, lightly gripping her plate. "I just can't believe people think I'm like that," she mumbled.

Beast Boy set his own plate to the side and scooted closer to the empath. He tentatively set his hand on her knee, giving her an understanding smile. "It's not necessarily a bad thing, Rae," he insisted, earning a skeptical look from her. "Like, a lot of couples who haven't even known each other as long as us have already done... _that,_" he continued. "Just laugh it off and tell them we haven't- or tell them it's none of their business."

Raven shook her head, before setting aside her own plate and putting her hand over his. "But that's the thing; they think we had sex awhile ago..."

The changeling gave her a bewildered look. "What? How long ago is awhile?"

She bit her lip tentatively. "Well, after word got out the other day of us dating, I got a lot of phone calls and emails..."

Beast Boy snorted in bitter amusement; he was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

"...and I was talking to Jericho," she continued, "I mean, well, _kinda; _we were video chatting- but anyways, he let me know that... that the night of Cyborg's birthday party, a lot of people noticed that me and you had disappeared."

The green boy nodded, signaling for her to go on.

She sighed nervously, scooting closer to him. "He said- well, he didn't actually _say _it, but you know what I mean. Anyway, he said nobody really thought anything of it until they found out we were dating, and now everyone is convinced we got drunk and hooked up that night."

The shape-shifter's eyes widened in shock- this explained some of the bizarre behavior from his friends. "Seriously?" he squeaked.

The pale girl nodded solemnly.

"B-but we weren't drunk! We didn't even _drink!_" he exclaimed, completely mortified. "I mean, if I was just some guy and a rumor that I hooked up with you was going around, I'd be ecstatic, but you're my girlfriend and I love you and this isn't right!"

Raven glared at her boyfriend. "You'd be okay if there was a rumor going around that I hooked up with _some guy?_" she asked incredulously.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, only if _I_ was the guy, and I didn't know you like I do," he amended.

The purple-haired girl still looked unconvinced, so he quickly leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "But I also said I love you and this isn't right," he laughed nervously.

She rolled her eyes, accepting his excuse. "Whatever- I just don't know what we're supposed to do," she confessed. "We had this idea that going public with our relationship would be this amazing thing, but so far..."

"So far it isn't so amazing?" Beast Boy finished sadly.

"Yeah," she breathed, looking down at their hands as he intertwined their fingers. She couldn't began to explain how truly grateful she was to be with someone so caring and kind as him.

She looked back up at his face, which was set in a determined expression as he looked towards the ocean.

"I love you," she whispered, catching him off guard.

He turned to her, a smile of pure joy slowly creeping onto his face. "I love you, too," he beamed, his fangs glistening in the late afternoon sunlight.

* * *

Ah! Another Chapter!

So lately you guys have been like "OMG you're getting these chapters out so quickly I love it" and I'm glad you feel that way, buuuuuut it probably won't last too much longer. My cat and I have been sick the past couple of days (yes, I realize how weird that sounds), and I've found myself with a lot of free time, so I've just been chilling in my room taking care of him and typing between episodes of American Horror Story (which is an awful idea at one in the morning)!

Anywhoo, leave a review? ;)


	20. Wet Clothes and Rock Climbing

I must regrettably announce that I, in no way, own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven wasn't entirely sure how the green boy had persuaded her to climb down the cliff side. She knew if she slipped, she could just use her powers and levitate the rest of the way down, but she still felt a little frightened as she lowered herself onto a small ledge.

"Come on, Rae! We're halfway there!" the changeling grinned, hopping down a ledge further.

The empath felt her heart stop as soon as he jumped, and she quickly peered over the edge in panic, only to see her boyfriend smiling up at her.

"We don't got all day, slow-poke!" he teased, reaching his arms towards her.

She tentatively sat on the ledge and lowered herself again, Beast Boy grabbing her waist and helping her down as soon as he could reach her. "I don't see why I can't just teleport us down there," she complained, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he set her on the rock.

"Where's the fun in that?" he smirked, leaning in and kissing her on the nose.

The pale girl rolled her eyes as her boyfriend jumped down further.

* * *

"I'm not swimming, Beast Boy."

The shape-shifter's eyes widened as he got on his knees and begged. "Pleeeeaaaase!" he whined, pouting his bottom lip.

Raven let out a huff of irritation. "No," she repeated, crossing her arms. "We didn't even bring swimsuits."

Beast Boy stood back up and shrugged playfully. "Awe, come on, Rae! You've got on underwear- it's practically the same thing!"

The half-demon's face turned bright red as she scoffed in embarrassment. "Beast Boy!" she hissed.

He smiled sheepishly, before his face turned red as well. "Haha, uh, you _are _wearing underwear, aren't you?"

Raven glared daggers at the green teen, smacking him square on the shoulder. "No wonder there's all those rumors about us; you're a total pig!"

The changeling held his hands up defensively. "It was just a question! I'm sorry!"

She still looked angry, so he gave her a shy smile and leaned towards her.

"Don't be mad, Rae. It was a stupid question; forgive me?"

She rolled her eyes before a smile of her own appeared on her face. "Whatever," she mumbled.

Beast Boy grinned, pulling her into a hug. Raven hugged him back, wondering why it was so impossible to stay mad at him for long-

But with a loud, echoing snap, she realized it could very well be possible.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him in rage. "What the hell, Beast Boy?!" she continued, attempting to rub the sore spot on her back.

"I knew you were wearing a bra!" he cheered with a triumphant smirk.

Raven stood there dumbstruck- she couldn't believe her boyfriend had really just done that. "Did you just... _snap _my_ bra strap?!_" she seethed, her hands balling into fists as she leaned towards him.

He laughed awkwardly, taking a step back. "Hehe, uh... no?"

He watched in terror as her eyes turned white.

"Haha, Rae?" he asked sheepishly. "What are you-"

But a single drop of water hitting his nose cut him off mid-sentence. He crossed his eyes, looking at it in confusion, before he slowly tilted his head back, his eyes widening in horror.

A good couple of gallons of seawater encased in dark energy was hovering above him dangerously. His eyes whipped back to his girlfriend. "Please don't! Please! Oh my god, I'm sorry! I said I was sorry! Please don't do this, Rae!" he begged frantically.

The pale girl tilted her head quizzically. "What's the matter, _hun?_" she asked innocently. "I thought you wanted to go swimming?"

The green boy continued to give her a pleading look, but to no avail. "Rae?" he squeaked, before she released her hold on the water, letting it fall onto her boyfriend and drench him completely.

He stood there, his eyes closed and his lips sealed tightly. His face illustrated how uncomfortable he was as he scrunched up his nose. He slowly opened his eyes, sputtering out some seawater that had managed to find its way into his mouth.

"Wasn't that refreshing, Beast Boy?" she asked sweetly, though her voice was dripping with malice.

The shape-shifter smiled weakly. "It was exactly what I needed; thank you, Raven," he replied, slowly inching closer to her. "Now how about a hug?"

Raven's eyes widened as her boyfriend lunged towards her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her against his wet clothes.

"Let go!" she cried, trying to pry him off of her.

He gave her a wicked smile, before picking her up and walking towards the water. "Come on, Rae! Let's go for a _swim._"

Realizing what he had planned, she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly. "If I go, you go," she warned.

The changeling leaned his face close to hers, their noses pressing against each other. "Fine by me," he purred. "I'm already wet."

Before the half demon could use her powers to escape, the green boy threw themselves into an oncoming wave. She shut her eyes tightly as soon as she hit the water, not daring to take a breath.

It was cold.

She surfaced for air, sitting on her side as the waves continued to lap at her. Looking around frantically, she realized she was no longer holding onto Beast Boy, and he was no where in sight.

"Beast Boy?" she called as she stood up, shivering slightly as her wet clothes clung to her. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, something landed on her head.

"Yur a bird, Ima bird," it squawked, before taking flight and revealing itself to be a green parrot.

The half-demon narrowed her eyes as it flew in front of her and morphed back into her boyfriend.

"Awe, Rae! You look cold!" he teased, watching as she continued to shiver while hugging herself.

"I hate you," she sneered, turning away from him and splashing back to shore.

He began to laugh uncontrollably as he followed her. "Awe, come on! Was that _not _totally romantic?" he grinned, catching up to her and draping his arm over her shoulder.

The pale girl glared at him as she flipped her hair out of her face. "Quoting a sappy movie that Starfire made us watch after you threw me fully clothed into the ocean does _not _constitute as romantic in _my _book," she seethed.

Beast Boy gave her a suggestive smirk. "Weeeell, if you would have stripped down into your skivvies like I suggested..." he taunted.

Raven continued to glare at him.

"Fine, fine," he laughed, shaking his head. "I guess I still need to practice a little more when it comes to _romance._"

His girlfriend wiggled out from his hold as she attempted to squeeze the water out of her shirt. "Well, if you keep this up, you won't _have _anyone to be romantic with," she deadpanned.

The changeling rolled his eyes fondly as he, too, began wringing out his own shirt. "Awe, Rae-Rae! Are you breaking up with me?" he pouted.

She shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Maybe I should," she teased, though her expression remained blank.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Hehe, very funny."

Raven slowly looked up at him, her eyes glinting mischievously. "You know who would have made this situation romantic?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"W-who?" the green boy stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

A devious smile appeared on the empath's face. "Aqualad," she purred, rejoicing internally at the way her boyfriend stiffened.

"Psh," he began, feigning nonchalance. "Oh, please, Rae; Aquadude is a total buzz kill- you'd be bored to death," he insisted.

She ignored him as she looked off into the distance dreamily. "He'd probably ask some dolphins to come over here, and we'd ride them together towards the sunset," she continued.

Beast Boy scoffed. "Whatever- _I _can actually turn _into _a dolphin," he retaliated.

"And we could get married and live in Atlantis," she sighed, wringing out her hair.

"Atlantis is overrated," her boyfriend bit back, crossing his arms defiantly.

Raven arched her brows in amusement. "Awe, is someone a little... _jealous?_" she smirked.

The shape-shifter rolled his eyes. "Of fishboy? _Please,_" he replied, shaking his head. "What's he got that I don't already have?"

"Manners," the purple-haired girl responded immediately.

"Boooooriiiiing."

The half-demon let out a quiet laugh as the green boy slide his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Well," she began, looking into his emerald eyes, "what are you going to do to keep me?"

The changeling said nothing as he captured her lips in a fierce kiss. She smiled through it, but he continued to pull her closer and grip her hair tightly. He knew he was probably coming off as overprotective and clingy, but Raven was _his. _

He pulled back after he was certain he made his point, and congratulated himself internally at her dazed expression.

"That's a good answer," she replied breathlessly, before an intense blush took over her face.

He grinned in reply, giving her a chaste kiss. "We should probably head home," he suggested, glancing at the setting sun.

His girlfriend nodded sheepishly. "Y-yeah, Cyborg's probably going crazy wondering why we've been gone so long with his baby."

Beast Boy laughed nervously at his sudden realization. "He's probably not going to be too happy that we soaked his interior with salt water..."

Raven gave him a pointed look. "That is entirely your fault," she deadpanned.

The green boy scoffed. "_You _were the one who dumped a million gallons of seawater on _me!_"

She crossed her arms defiantly. "Because _you _snapped my bra strap after asking me to swim in my underwear," she bit back. "Do you _really _want Cyborg to know that?"

Her boyfriend visibly paled as he imagined what the robotic titan would do to him. "Yeah, we can go ahead and leave that part out..." he replied sheepishly.

"I thought so," she smirked.

Beast Boy gave her a thankful smile, before he looked up at the cliff before him. "Well, we better start climbing now- before it gets dark."

Raven huffed in annoyance as she grabbed his hand and teleported them to the clearing. "Or we can stop pretending I can't do that," she deadpanned as she walked towards their abandoned picnic and began cleaning up their mess.

The changeling snorted in amusement as he balled up their blankets, earning an irritated look from his girlfriend.

"You could at least _attempt _to fold them," she suggested as she started walking towards the road hidden behind the trees.

Her boyfriend mimicked her silently to himself as he haphazardly folded the blankets and followed after her.

When they reached the T-car, he quickly popped open the trunk and shoved everything into it, before running around to the passenger side and opening the door for the empath.

She rolled her eyes affectionately. "Thank you," she smiled as she sat down awkwardly in her wet clothes.

He beamed at her as he shut the door, then ran around to the driver side and hopped in. "No problem, babe!"

Raven ignored the pet name as her boyfriend leaned over and gave her another chaste kiss.

"This was fun," he laughed, pushing his wet hair off of his forehead.

She shook her head fondly, giving him a pointed look. "Next time, _I _choose where we're going," she smirked.

* * *

I'm feeling better! Lol and so is my cat! But I don't have to work til Saturday, so I'll probably post a couple more chapters!

Anyways, leave a review? And btw, Raven was totally kidding when she threatened to break up with him, so please don't kill me! I love them together so much and would never tear them apart... or would I? ;)


	21. Hearing Problems

I do not own the Teen Titans- I do not _claim_ to own the Teen Titans. I merely _want _to own the Teen Titans.

* * *

_"Well it's not like we can't go somewhere _fun,_ now!"_

Raven sighed in exasperation as she switched the phone to her other ear. "I know, but people are still making a big deal out of-"

_"Screw people- I hate people. People suck, Rae-Rae."_

The pale girl brought her hand to her temple, massaging it gently. Being friends with Jinx was taxing on her mental state. "I know you feel that way- which is a strange trait for a hero, but-"

_"But nothing! Come on, you guys still owe me that date!"_ the pink-haired girl whined over the phone. _"And I hate staying with the Titans East; if I have to hear Speedy talk about his fan-girls one more time..."_

The empath smirked at how distressed the former villain sounded. "At least he's stopped talking about me and Beast Boy," she mused, tracing invisible patterns on her blanket as she sat on her bed.

_"Right? He was like borderline obsessed- I mean, he already knew you guys were dating; I have no idea why he was so shocked when you went public."_

Raven gave a small laugh. "I think it has to do with the fact that he bet that we'd break up before that happened," she guessed, recalling an earlier conversation she had with Bumble Bee, who had been visiting the tower a day ago.

_"Do you think Robin will revoke my status as honorary titan if I smother the tool in his sleep?"_

The half-demon nearly choked on her tea, setting the cup back on her nightstand. "Jinx!" she exclaimed, trying to conceal her laughter over the phone.

She could hear the pink-haired girl giggling on her end. _"I'm sorry; but seriously! I thought Wally was cocky, but this guy takes the cake!"_

Raven finally let her friend hear her quiet laughter. "Well, you've also got Kid Flash completely wrapped around your finger," she pointed out.

_"I do, don't I?"_ her friend sighed over the phone. _"But sometimes I want to take that finger, and wring his little neck."_

The empath rolled her eyes. "That worries me, Jinx."

The former villain snorted in amusement. _"Oh please, Rae-Rae; don't act like you never want to take Beast Boy's green head and smack it against the wall a couple of times!"_

The pale girl let out a small gasp. "Oh Azar, you are descriptive, aren't you?"

It was true; Beast Boy got on her nerves. But besides the occasional smack on the shoulder or back of the head, she'd never do anything to actually _hurt _him- and she certainly didn't fantasize about it.

"Should I worry for Kid Flash's safety?" she teased.

She could practically hear Jinx roll her eyes._ "No, he's fine; I wouldn't ever_ actually_ do that to him... but sometimes I just want to- Oh, hey Wally! I was just talking about you!"_

Raven smirked as she heard the speedster mumble something on Jinx's end.

_"Just Rae-Rae,"_ the pink-haired girl replied.

The half-demon switched the phone to her other ear as she got off her bed and attempted to change into her pajamas.

_"Wally says hi!"_ Jinx giggled.

"Tell him I say hello," she muttered as she unzipped her leotard with one hand.

_"She says hi,"_ Jinx repeated to Wally, who mumbled something else. _"Ugh, fine- I'll ask! Wally wants to know if Beast Boy-"_

Raven grunted slightly as she pulled her sleeves off of her shoulders with one arm, moving the phone away from her ear for a split second. "If Beast Boy what?" she asked, bringing the phone back to her ear as she pulled her uniform all the way off.

_"Ugh, I don't want to repeat it!"_ the pink-haired girl groaned. _"Here, you ask her,"_ she demanded, and Raven listened to the muffled protests of the fastest kid alive and the shuffling of the phone being shoved between the two of them.

Finally, the noise cleared up and the pale girl was greeted by the nervous voice of the speedster. _"H-hey Raven."_

She rolled her eyes fondly. "Hello again," she smirked, pulling on a pair of leggings and shuffling through her drawer in search of a t-shirt. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

She could hear Kid Flash take a deep breath. _"Uhm, well, I wanted to know if Beast Boy-"_ he began, but Raven missed the last part as somebody knocked on her door.

"Sorry, hold on," she muttered to her fellow titan, before pulling the phone away from her mouth. "Who is it?" she called to the door.

"It's meeeeee," her boyfriend sing-songed.

A genuine smile appeared on her face at the sound of his voice. "Come in," she replied, before pulling the phone back to her mouth. "Actually, Beast Boy's right here, so you can ask him yourself."

She heard a relieved sigh through the phone as her bedroom door opened.

The changeling strolled in casually, a grin present on his face. "Who you talking to-" he began, before his face turned a bright red. He quickly turned back around to leave, only to see the door had already closed behind him. "Oh my god, Rae! I'm so sorry- I thought you said to come in!" he blurted quickly, clearly flustered. He turned towards her, blushed harder, and turned back around, before doing it again, getting redder each time.

Raven gave him a confused look, before she felt the small draft that was let in when her door opened. She looked down in horror, realizing she had yet to put a shirt on, and was standing there awkwardly in a pair of leggings and her pink, polka-dotted bra.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked, dropping the phone and grabbing a random shirt. She quickly pulled it over her head, her face brighter than his.

The shape-shifter turned around a third time, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw she was now fully clothed. "I am _soooo_ sorry, Rae!" he repeated, running towards her and taking her hands in his. "I swear you said 'come in'!" he insisted.

The pale girl nodded in embarrassment as she let go of one of his hands and used her powers to levitate the phone to her. She promptly hit the "End" button, indescribably mortified at the thought that Kid Flash had heard everything, though he probably had no idea what was going on.

"Rae?" Beast Boy whispered, concerned by the blank look on her face. He gently led her to her bed, sitting her down and taking a seat beside her, their fingers still laced together. "Are you o-" he began, but was interrupted as the mug on her nightstand shattered, sending the lukewarm tea all over them.

"I'm going to have to change again," she mumbled quietly, her eyes staring blankly in front of her.

Her boyfriend chuckled nervously. "Do you, uh, want me to leave, then?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand.

She turned her head, staring at him in horror. "I-if you don't mind," she stuttered, her eyes wide.

Beast Boy nodded in understanding, getting up from her bed quickly. "I'll be right back," he promised, backing away from her and towards her door. "But I'll, uh, knock first."

* * *

The changeling stood in front of her door, his hand suspended in the air, frozen in the knocking position. It had been a little over five minutes since he had... walked in on her, and he figured he gave her enough time to calm down and change.

He knew she must have felt humiliated- heck, he was pretty embarrassed too. But in his sick little teenaged-boy mind, he was doing a little happy dance; after all, Raven was a very beautiful girl, and he'd be crazy not to want a glimpse of her in something like that.

Yet at the same time, this was _Raven, _and even if she looked incredible in her completely unexpected pink bra, he couldn't let her know that _and _expect to live.

He sucked in a deep breath, ridding his mind of his less-than-polite thoughts, and timidly knocked on her door. "Rae?" he whimpered, cursing himself for sounding so scared.

He heard her muffled "Come in," and he tentatively began sliding her door open, before pausing in fear.

"Y-you sure?" he stuttered, closing his eyes in shame at how stupid he was being.

He could already feel her glare as she huffed in annoyance. "Yes, now _come in,_" she growled.

The green boy complied, slipping into her room with the caution of an alley cat. He peeked at her quickly, noting she was now dressed in a black zip-up hoodie and purple pajama shorts.

The pale girl was removing the tea-soaked sheets from her bed, purposely avoiding the questioning eyes of her boyfriend.

He continued to stand there awkwardly at her door, jumping slightly when it hissed shut.

She finally looked at him, seeing he had changed out of his tea-stained uniform, too, and was now in a simple black t-shirt and grey sweats.

"I'm not going to bite," she deadpanned when he still made no move to come closer.

The shape-shifter let out a sheepish giggle, inching towards her. "You're, uh, you're not mad at me, right?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Raven sighed in exasperation. "It wasn't your fault," she confessed, sitting down on her naked mattress. "I was on the phone with Jinx and Kid Flash, and wasn't really paying attention- and he wanted to ask you something right when you knocked, and..." she trailed off, tentatively playing with the ends of her hair.

Beast Boy smiled in relief as he sat beside her. "Good," he breathed, earning a quizzical look from his girlfriend. "I, uh, I thought my hearing was going bad for a minute there, and then my dumb ears would be completely useless," he laughed, hoping to stifle the tension still hanging in the room.

To his joy, the empath cracked a slight smile. "But I thought chicks 'dig the ears'?" she teased.

The changeling let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, well, there's only one girl whose opinion matters to me now," he admitted shyly.

Her smiled grew as she leaned in closer to her boyfriend. "Well, I_ totally _dig the ears," she whispered, tugging his earlobe gently with her fingers.

Beast Boy shuddered slightly at the sensation of her breath on his neck. "A-awesome," he replied, clearly flustered.

Raven blushed at how forward she was being, and quickly leaned away. "So," she began awkwardly, wanting to change the subject.

Her boyfriend looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "Yes?"

She sat there, completely at a loss for words. She kept reliving the earlier incident in her head, and one detail in particular stuck out like a giant _pink _elephant in the room.

"It was a gift!" she blurted, her face turning the same color as her... unmentionables.

The shape-shifter arched a brow in bewilderment. "Huh?"

The pale girl absent-mindedly played with the strings of her hoodie. "Starfire gave it to me last Valentines Day. I tried to explain to her that Valentines Day is for couples, and that this was an incredibly strange gift from her, but she insisted- you know how _giving _she is," Raven elaborated, her face feeling like it was on fire.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped in realization. "_Oh,_" he squeaked as his eyes unconsciously traveled _there, _before snapping back to hers. "That's very... nice of her."

Raven rolled her eyes fondly. "Of course _you _would think that," she teased, feeling a little less embarrassed.

Her boyfriend scoffed, feigning offense. "And what is _that _supposed to mean?" he bit back, a smile creeping onto his face.

The empath shrugged, giving him a devious smirk. "You're just like every other hormonal teenage boy," she replied matter-of-factly.

He was about to protest, but knew it'd be no use. So instead, he swiftly captured her lips in a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and scooting her closer to him.

Her lips responded immediately, moving with his in perfect rhythm. She timidly pulled him closer, which, in turn, ended up pulling him on top of her as she fell back onto her bed.

He kept one hand at her waist, lightly brushing her exposed skin at the top of her shorts, and used his other arm to prop himself up so his full weight wasn't crushing her.

But she seemed to not mind as she pulled on the collar of his shirt, bringing him down so he was almost completely on top of her. His hand slowly snaked up under her hoodie, and though this time it wasn't really tickling her, it was a tingling reminder of what they were doing.

Her eyes opened with a start, and she roughly pushed him away. He gave her a hurt look, before realizing what they had been doing. On her bed.

"Shit," he muttered, rolling off of the pale girl and laying beside her. "Maybe we are just hormonal teenagers."

Raven made a small hum of agreement, staring at her ceiling. She wasn't even eighteen, and already she had succumbed to making out with her boyfriend on her bed like a dumb, needy girl in one of Starfire's TV shows.

"Maybe we should set some boundries," she suggested, unconsciously playing with the zipper of her hoodie.

Beast Boy grunted in agreement, finding it hard to concentrate as he watched her pull her zipper up and down, revealing that she only had her bra on under it. Her _pink _bra.

"No sex," she announced off the bat, still unaware at what she was doing to her boyfriend.

"Of course," he replied, finally tearing his eyes from her and focusing on the ceiling as well.

"And nothing that leads to sex," she added.

"Making out can lead to sex," the changeling pointed out dryly.

"Nothing beyond making out," she amended.

The green boy nodded his head. "Alright."

"Alright," Raven repeated.

A somewhat awkward silence passed between the two as they continued to lay on her bed. Both wanted to say something, but neither could think of anything.

"I wonder what Kid Flash wanted to ask me," Beast Boy mused aloud, glancing to his side at his girlfriend.

She, too, turned towards him, a curious look on her face. "I do, too," she admitted, furrowing her brows.

"We could call him back," the shape-shifter suggested.

Raven's face visibly paled as she gave him a sheepish look. "I, uhm... I kinda got tea on the phone, too..."

* * *

Weirdly long chapter lol

Awe, young love! ;)

I really hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable, but these guys _are _two healthy, seventeen-year-olds! This stuff was bound to happen sooner or later (preferably much, _much_ later, as I made _myself _a little uncomfortable writing this)!

Anywhoo, review? :D


	22. Burnt Toast and Kissing

I *own* the Teen Titans! *crazy fangirl does not really own the Teen Titans*

* * *

Beast Boy slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. He was sort of aware that he couldn't feel his right arm, and his back was also strangely cold, while the front of him was very, very warm.

He opened his eyes tentatively, letting them adjust to the darkness in his room- but that's when he realized, he wasn't in _his_ room.

The changeling could smell the faint traces of tea, mixed with the relaxing scent of parchment. But more specifically, he could smell the all-too familiar scent of lilacs; a scent he inhaled greedily every time he was with his girlfriend.

With this new knowledge, he also realized the room wasn't as dark as he previously thought- his head was just buried in a pile of violet hair. The green boy leaned his head back slowly as he observed the strange position he and the pale girl were in.

They were spooning.

Beast Boy felt his skin heat up with a blush as he tried to gently untangle himself from her. He was pressed up against her, with her... backside nuzzled against his... front. Their legs were intertwined, hinting to him that they must have been very cold since she had removed all of her bedding after she spilled her tea. His right arm was a lost cause, lying under the empath, utterly useless. His left arm was another story.

His subconscious mind had somehow persuaded his limb to travel under her hoodie, whether it was in search of warmth or... something else. He wiggled his fingers slightly, gasping silently when he felt the lace-embroidered edge of her bra.

There were no words to describe the complete terror he felt at that moment.

He couldn't move his arm, for fear that he'd wake her up. He couldn't move his legs, in case it caused her to wake up. And he prayed nothing else would move as a small voice in his mind reminded him that he was touching his girlfriend's butt. And if he moved away, it could potentially wake her up.

The shape-shifter tried to steady his breathing as he came to the only possible conclusion: He was going to die when she woke up.

Raven felt a similar feeling of confusion as she began to stir. Right away, she realized somebody was touching her. And not just touching her, but _touching _her- in places she had never _been _touched.

She knew it was Beast Boy, so the initial panic at being cuddled by someone didn't set in. She could just tell by the gentle, protective way he held her, even in his sleep, that it was him.

And she could also tell he was awake.

The half-demon knew he was probably scared to death- the only plausible, _allowable _reason he would remain in this compromising position with her. Even though he lacked the maturity of the well-rounded, sound young man he was yet to become, she knew he was nothing short of a gentleman. He would never purposely invade her bubble like this.

And she knew she couldn't place all the blame on him; after all, his legs couldn't tangle themselves with hers on their own.

Her arms were folded in front of her- the only innocent body parts that morning, but the rest of her was pressing into him, obviously seeking warmth from the lack of covers present.

She laid there a while longer, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him. She knew she should have been furious- should have blasted him off her and out her window. If this had happened before they were dating, Robin would have probably recruited a new member by now.

If this had happened a month ago, Raven would probably be a little bitter at having killed her boyfriend.

But it happened last night. It was happening right now. And she didn't care.

"I know you're awake," she announced, a little embarrassed at how drowsy her voice sounded.

The changeling stiffened, and she didn't have to be an empath to realize he was terrified.

"I'm so sorry," he replied sheepishly, though he made no move to, well, move.

She huffed in amusement. "I'm not going to kill you," she insisted, though he still seemed tense. "This was partially my fault."

She could feel him nod in agreement. "You let me fall asleep here," he replied.

Raven rolled her eyes. "No, that part is on _you. _I merely forgot to remake my bed," she mused.

Beast Boy let out a timid "Right..." at her explanation.

Finally, the pale girl slowly began to scoot away from the changeling. He took the hint, retracting his arms quickly.

The half-demon ignored the tickling sensation she felt on her abdomen as his fingers brushed it, nor did she focus on the sudden chill she felt without his body against hers.

He tried to do the same, though he felt a strange, incomplete feeling without her- she had fit so perfectly with him, as if she had been made for him. He wasn't sure if he believed in fate or destiny- especially since his girlfriend was living proof that being destined for something didn't mean a thing- but in his heart, he felt like he was meant to be with her.

She didn't turn to look at him until there was a good foot of space between them. Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet his, a faint blush apparent in her cheeks. "Good morning?" she deadpanned, though she sounded unsure.

The changeling smiled awkwardly- sure, he and Raven had slept together- in the literal, _sleeping, _sense- before, so it wasn't waking up next to her that made him a little embarrassed. It was more so the fact that he woke up in her _room; _a place so intimate and personal for her- her domain, her retrieve, her... well, her _room. _

"Morning," he replied, blushing as well. She looked absolutely adorable with her bedhead and puffy, sleep-filled eyes. Of course, he kept that to himself- "cute" wasn't exactly Raven's favorite word.

The empath couldn't control the attraction she felt for him when he spoke. Was his voice always so... _deep? _She could tell he was still a little tired, and it showed clearly in the way he spoke so slowly. She had no idea that a guy's sleepy voice could cause her to swoon in such a way.

"Sleep okay?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. It was a stupid question. He was stupid.

She looked away bashfully, her eyes focusing on the wall across the room. "Okay," she replied meekly. "Y-you?"

He gave her a lopsided grin, unsure of what to say. "A little cold," he admitted with a small chuckle. "But, I was pretty comfortable." _Damn it. _

The pale girl laughed awkwardly, her gaze returning to his. Time felt like it stopped as they looked at each other, and both slowly leaned in, their lips brushing gently.

It wasn't like their kiss last night- full of passion and lust and all the confusion of being a teenager. This kiss was compassionate, earnest... _loving. _And, admittedly brief as they pulled back quickly.

Beast Boy smiled brightly at his girlfriend, feeling on top of the world. "How about some breakfast?" he suggested cheerfully, stretching his arms above his head.

His girlfriend sighed wistfully, giving him an amused look- of course he'd be thinking about food. "Breakfast sounds... nice."

* * *

Hopeless didn't even begin to describe Raven's cooking skills.

The changeling had left her with the simple task of making toast. All she had to do was set the little knob on the toaster to the correct temperature, stick the bread in, and wait- but she somehow managed to mess that up.

The empath stared at the burnt, black bricks that had previously been two innocent slices of bread. Beast Boy held back his laughter, instead giving her a reassuring smile.

"How about you help me with the eggs?" he suggested sweetly.

His girlfriend gave him an apprehensive look, before doing the same to the half-cooked tofu eggs already in the pan. "I don't think that'd be wise," she replied, sounding very unsure of herself.

Beast Boy continued to grin at her, confident enough in his own cooking skills to be able to salvage something edible, but still a little wary- she _had _burnt the toast. "It'll be easy, Rae!" he insisted.

She nodded sheepishly, silently agreeing as he handed her the spatula. "How hard could it be?" she mused timidly, giving the strange food a quizzical look.

"They'll be the best tofu eggs ever!" her boyfriend grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

Well, he was half right- they were the best tofu eggs she had ever _made... _if you ignored the fact that this was also her first time making them.

They weren't inedible per se, just more along the lines of... sort of gross. They were still a little slimy and uncooked in some parts, as well as crunchy and kind of burnt. But he ate them with a smile, giving his girlfriend a wink.

She stared back with a blank look on her face. Beast Boy was too nice to her.

"Stop it. They're terrible, I know," she deadpanned, giving her own plate a sad look.

The changeling shook his head animatedly. "Nah, Rae! They're not terri-" he began, but a stern look from her made him smile sheepishly. "They're not _terrible,_" he amended.

The empath sighed in defeat, pushing her "food" around with her fork. Her boyfriend watched her, a worried look appearing on his face; he hated it when she was sad.

He decided to scoot his chair closer to hers, grabbing her tea in the process. He use to hate it, but he had gotten used to its bitterness after tasting it on Raven for the past three months. He sipped it tentatively, knowing it was still hot.

The pale girl watched him, her eyebrows raised skeptically.

Beast Boy swallowed the drink, a genuine smile on his face- it tasted like a kiss from Raven. "Who would've guessed you and I would be sitting here, eating tofu and drinking tea together?" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes, also a little surprised at how far their relationship had progressed. They had gone from strangers, to acquaintances, to frenemies, to actual friends, and now... now they were in love, and drinking herbal tea together.

A small smile graced her lips, and she looked away shyly. "This whole thing has definitely been... unexpected," she mused, taking her drink back from her boyfriend and sipping it slowly.

The shape-shifter watched her lips, feeling a sense of pride that he was the only one who had ever been graced with the permission to touch them. At least, he was _pretty _sure he was the only one. With that thought, he felt a sudden surge of panic flow through him, and he couldn't stop himself from blurting out the question burning in his mind:

"Did you ever kiss Malchior?"

Raven's eyes widened as she slowly set down her tea. It wasn't as if they ignored each other's past "relationships", they just never talked about them. The pale girl gave him a strange, unreadable look. "He... he was made of paper, Beast Boy," she reminded him gently. She was no longer hurt by the "wizard's" betrayal, just a little embarrassed at being deceived.

The green boy still looked at her intensely. "Is that a 'no'?"

She huffed in slight amusement at his persistence. "No, Beast Boy; I never kissed him. I've only ever kissed you."

He smiled in relief, happy beyond explanation.

Raven, though, frowned slightly in thought. "Did you ever kiss Terra?"

She expected him to cringe at the name; maybe even become defensive. She knew how big of a crush he had had on the blonde, and even though she didn't feel anything besides friendship for him at the time, she really didn't like thinking about him liking another girl.

Surprisingly, Beast Boy smiled fondly at the empath. Yes, he had really liked Terra, but he was only fourteen. And of course he was devastated by her betrayal- she had been one of his closest friends. But looking into Raven's amethyst eyes, he knew what he felt for the geomancer was nothing more than puppy-love.

"No, I never did," he answered honestly, leaning towards the pale girl and kissing her tenderly. He pulled away, grinning at the dazed look she had on her beautiful face. "I've only ever kissed you."

* * *

So the whole Terra thing has been bothering me lately, and I just wanted to address it. I know that in the show, BB had obviously been infatuated with her, but I don't think he was capable of being completely_ in love_ with her at like fourteen. Smitten? Yes. Wanting to be with her, and eventually fall in love? Probably. And did he love her? Of course, but in the same way he loved all of his friends.

And I know, he's only three years older in this story, but they're superheroes- they've had to grow up fast. They've all matured, and with their maturity, they have discovered how it feels to _really _be in love.

And BBRae is my OTP and no matter what their love is true and pure and honest and I freaking hate Terra.

Buuuuut not because of her and BB (though that certainly didn't help), but because I knew a girl who looked like her, and she was such a bitch, and now I kind of hate anybody that looks like her (yes, even cartoons). Lol

Review?


	23. Surprise!

The Teen Titans are owned by whoever owns them. I'm not sure who specifically, but it isn't me!

* * *

"I'm breaking up with you."

Beast Boy pressed pause on his game and slowly lowered the controller onto the table in front of him. He turned his head to look at his girlfriend, who was standing next to the couch with her arms folded across her chest.

"Uhm..." he began tentatively, his eyes tracing her distraught expression curiously. "Why?"

Raven ungracefully plopped down next to him on the couch, her head tilted back as she ran her hands down her face. "I'm a mess," she replied.

The changeling quirked an eyebrow. "Go on..?"

She huffed in annoyance, turning towards him. "I'm a mess!" she repeated, unconsciously grabbing his hand. "I haven't meditated in days, I haven't visited Nevermore in _weeks_, and I can barely think straight whenever I'm around you."

Her boyfriend tried to suppress a smile as he pulled her towards him. "And this is my fault?" he teased, grinning as she laid her head against his shoulder.

The empath sighed sullenly. "Well, it's not _my _fault," she deadpanned.

Beast Boy shook his head in amusement. "So the blame automatically falls to me," he laughed.

She smiled slightly, aware of how childish she was being. "Yes; so we're breaking up," she repeated, snuggling closer to him.

He let out another small chuckle as he released her hand and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Okay," he smirked.

"Okay."

About a minute of silence passed between the two of them, and the shape-shifter still couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. "We really didn't break up, right?" he asked playfully.

Raven exhaled slowly, smiling despite herself. "No," she drawled.

"Good," he breathed, "'cuz I've never cried in front of you before, and I'd like to keep it that way."

The pale girl snorted in amusement. "Wow, I almost broke up with you, and all you would have cared about was your man-pride."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pulling her closer. "My man-pride is important to me, thank you." He slowly traced circles on her arm, smiling to himself. "And I would have also been a little disappointed if you dumped me."

Raven pulled away slowly, looking into his eyes as she arched a brow. "A _little?_" she repeated incredulously.

Her boyfriend smiled sheepishly. "Okay, maybe a little more than a little," he teased, leaning in for a kiss.

The empath put her finger against his lips and gently pushed him away. "You expect a kiss after telling me _that?_" she deadpanned, though he could see the humor in her eyes and the twitch of her lips as she suppressed a smile.

He sighed in mock-defeat. "Fine, I would have been _more_ than a little," he corrected with a smirk. "_Way_ more."

She smiled victoriously, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "That's a better answer."

Beast Boy shook his head. "But it wasn't good enough for an actual kiss? I take it back," he replied, crossing his arms and pouting.

His girlfriend shrugged indifferently as she pretended to pick lint off of her- well, _his_- sweatshirt.

"Girls are crazy," he went on, grinning at the way her head snapped towards him and her eyes narrowed. "I mean, they're always being so sneaky and testing their boyfriends and stuff- like seriously, if you want to know something, just ask!" he elaborated, throwing his hands in the air.

The half-demon continued to glare at him. "Do _not _compare me to other girls, Beast Boy," she warned, though he could tell she wasn't being serious. "I will not hesitate to send you to an alternate dimension- one where you're dating _Jinx._"

His face visibly paled as he imagined what it would be like to be with the former villain. "That's not even funny, Rae."

She gave him a wicked smirk as she slowly ran her finger up his arm. "Kid Flash seems... content," she teased. "I'm sure if you ask him, he'll have plenty of... mildly good things to say about her."

Beast Boy gave her a sheepish smile. "Haha, well, I guess I'll ask him later today," he began nervously, "you know, aftertheygethereandyou,JinxandStarhaveagirl'snight," he finished quickly.

He watched in slight horror as his girlfriend's face fell. "What?" she deadpanned, though he could smell her building anger.

"Hehe, uhm, did I forget to tell you they were stopping by?" he squeaked.

The half-demon narrowed her eyes, giving the changeling a bone-chilling glare. "Okay, now we're _really _breaking up."

* * *

"Surprise!"

Raven smiled despite herself as the pink-haired girl announced her arrival. Even though a girl's night sounded anything but fun, she did enjoy seeing her friend.

"Oh, it is most glorious to see you, friend Jinx!" Starfire cried, scooping the former villain into a bone-crushing hug.

Jinx forced a smile as she attempted to breathe. "You too, Star."

The empath watched as her friend tried to catch her breath- Starfire's hugs were brutal.

"Hello Jinx," she smiled, giving the girl a small wave.

Immediately a devious smirk appeared on her friend's face. "Awe, Rae-Rae! That's no way to greet a friend!" she grinned, hugging the pale girl tightly.

Raven huffed in irritation as the former villain motioned for the alien to join.

Starfire happily complied as she scooped her friends up and hugged them. "I am beyond excited for the night of girls!" she beamed.

She set down the others and waited patiently for their faces to return to their regular color.

"Me too, Star!" Jinx laughed, rubbing her ribs tentatively. "I mean, Bumble Bee is nice and all, but I think living with all guys has made her forget how to be a girl."

Raven arched a brow curiously. "But aren't you in the same boat- you only ever hang out with Kid Flash," she pointed out.

The pink-haired girl snorted in amusement. "Oh, please- Wally barely qualifies as a guy; if I want to paint his nails, I _get _to paint his nails," she smirked, examining her own nails. "Dating him is like one big slumber party."

The empath shook her head while the orange girl's eyes lit up. "That sounds most joyous! I wish boyfriend Robin would do the same!"

Both girls turned to look expectantly at the half-demon.

"I actually prefer my boyfriend looking like a boy," she deadpanned, though she was pretty sure Beast Boy would give in- she _was_ his weakness, and she found that if she pouted her bottom lip ever so slightly, the changeling was like putty in her hands.

Jinx smiled wickedly. "Oh, believe me; Wally's a man when he needs to be," she replied coyly, knocking the pale girl out of her thoughts.

Raven felt her face heat up at what her friend was referring to, while Starfire looked blissfully ignorant. "That is an admirable skill!"

"It is also an inappropriate topic," the empath added with a glance around the empty common room. "I'm sure Kid Flash wouldn't be thrilled that you're discussing... _that _with us."

"Oh, Rae-Rae!" the pink-haired girl cooed, leaning towards her friend. "I'm sure Wally would be thrilled to know I talk about this- after all, he is a guy, and this would make his ego soar."

Raven continued to blush, staring down at her feet. Starfire scratched her head in confusion. "I am no longer sure what we are talking about," she admitted.

Jinx gave her a devious smile. "Oh, you too, Star? Wow, is this like a hero thing? Am I corrupting poor Wally?" she laughed, adjusting her short black skirt. "Maybe I'm still a little too villainous."

The pale girl continued to avoid her friend's eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. She knew Jinx and Kid Flash had been dating for well over a year, and despite their seemingly rocky relationship, they really did love each other. So it was expected that they had signified their love... physically. But still, this was sort of a sore subject for Raven- especially since her and Beast Boy were growing closer. It was only a matter of time before they took it a little too far, and though she loved him and wanted him to be her first- and preferably last- she didn't feel ready.

"Oh!" the alien cried suddenly as her face lit up in realization. "You and friend Kid Flash have-"

"Okay, maybe this is a little inappropriate," Jinx giggled sheepishly. "After all, I couldn't live with myself if I corrupted Starfire, too!" She slowly smoothed down her grey sweater, a devious smirk appearing on her face. "Though I'm sure bird boy wouldn't mind."

Starfire smiled awkwardly as her face turned red. "Boyfriend Robin and I have discussed this topic before," she admitted as she absentmindedly braided her hair. "We are in the love, but are not ready to, how you say 'go all the way'."

Raven sighed in relief. She was happy that she could relate with Starfire, yet her curiosity on the matter was spiked at the notion that Jinx had... experience.

"Maybe we can discuss this further, after the boys leave?" she suggested while tugging on the collar of "her" hoodie.

The former villain smiled. "Of course, Rae-Rae!"

* * *

"I need guy time- football, video games, anything!"

Beast Boy snorted in amusement at the panicked expression the speedster was wearing. He knew Jinx could be a handful, but Kid Flash looked like he had reached his limit.

"Awe, is wittle Wally scared of his wittle girlfriend?" Cyborg teased as they piled into the T-car.

The redhead glared at the back of his head as he sat in the back seat. "You wouldn't understand- Bee is _nothing _like Jinx."

The half-robot stiffened as his forehead began to shine from sweat. "Heh, what are you talking about? Me and Bee are just friends!"

Both Kid Flash and Beast Boy rolled their eyes, while Robin gave his teammate a blank look. "You really think we're gonna buy that? You teased Beast Boy and I relentlessly about Star and Rave, and you _don't _expect payback?"

"Yeah!" the changeling piped up from the behind his leader. "Besides, in the end we got our girls, so you should be thanking us for your oncoming torture!"

Cyborg gripped the steering wheel tightly as he began driving. "I don't like her like that- we're friends, okay? Why can't a guy be friends with a girl?"

Kid Flash tried to stifle a small chuckle. "Dude, you sound like a chick!"

Robin grunted in agreement from the passenger seat.

The robotic titan continued to look displeased. "Y'all suck."

Beast Boy sighed in amusement- he remembered denying his feelings for Raven like it was yesterday. "Just admit it, Cy," he began, a more serious tone lacing his voice. "I finally admitted how much I liked Rae, and I couldn't be happier!"

The speedster snickered at the changeling. "That's _soooo_ sweet, BB!" he teased while running his hand through his red hair.

The green boy turned to glare at his friend, before he burst into laughter. "Dude! Why are your nails _pink?_"

Kid Flash immediately closed his hand in a fist, a fire-y red blush consuming his mask-less face. "_Shut up._"

* * *

So I don't know about all of you, but I felt like Kid Flash would be totally whipped- after all, Jinx can probably be a little frightening. Actually, I feel like all the guys would be whipped, especially BB and Robin since Rae and Star are extremely powerful (and probably very persuasive when needed to be)!

Also, I feel like Jinx would be very open with her friends when it comes to her physical relationship with her boyfriend, especially if she sensed how nervous Rae and Star were.

But maybe that's just me? Lol

Anyway, review? Oh, and if any guys could suggest what you all do for "guy's night", that'd be amazing, 'cuz I honestly have no idea! Girl's night will be easy, but suggestions for that too are appreciated!

And I'm sorry if the start of this chapter gave any of you a mini-heart attack! They didn't break up, I promise!


	24. Ready? Whipped?

Well, I don't actually _own _the Teen Titans... Sorry if you thought otherwise :/

* * *

Beast Boy sat impatiently in the burger joint waiting for his food. He loved his friends dearly, but he was still a little wary of being in public, even without Raven. It had been a little over a week since they had gone public, and almost a month since the incident involving his... more primal side.

He was grateful that his relationship with the empath helped to defuse the earlier incident, but still, he didn't appreciate the looks he was getting.

"I've washed my hands like seventeen times, and it _still _won't come off!"

The changeling's inner turmoil was interrupted by his friend's complaint. He glanced over at the speedster, who was clearly distressed as he stared at his nails.

"You think it'd just come off with _water?_" Robin asked incredulously.

Kid Flash shot him a glare before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Sorry I'm not an expert on _nails,_" he snapped.

The masked boy smirked as he tried to discreetly check his communicator for messages.

Cyborg saw this, letting out an annoyed groan. "Man, y'all are beyond whipped!" he exclaimed, earning quizzical looks from both Robin and the redhead.

"Shut up," Kid Flash grumbled, knowing all too well that what the robotic titan was saying was true.

The Titan leader, however, disagreed.

"How am _I _whipped?" he questioned defensively.

The half-robot snorted in amusement. "Well, let's look at the facts. Wallykins over here has pink nails, you keep checking your communicator for love-messages from Star, and BB over there is too busy day dreaming to pay attention!"

Hearing his nickname, Beast Boy whipped his head around and stared at his friends in confusion. "Huh?"

Cyborg crossed his arms in victory, clearly satisfied with his best friend's response.

The changeling still looked confused. "What did I do?"

The robotic titan huffed in irritation. "I'm just saying, y'all need to wear the pants in your relationships," he explained, giving each of them a pointed look, though his stare lingered on the redhead. "Especially you, _Wallykins_."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes at the nickname, before a defeated look crossed his face. "Jinx scares me," he confessed, glancing around the restaurant in fear that she had somehow heard.

Cyborg kicked him under the table. "Man up! She's like what, 115 pounds? You could throw her over your shoulder!"

"And then have her hex me into oblivion? No thank you," the speedster replied, rubbing his shin tentatively. "Besides, Rob's the one with the non-scary girlfriend. He has no reason to be such a pushover."

Robin glared at the redhead. "Shut it, Kid. Starfire can be scary if she wants to be," he bit back, before an annoyed expression consumed his face. "And I'm not whipped!"

The speedster laughed curtly in response. "Oh, please. Cy's right- we're all whipped."

Robin continued to look irritated, while a look of understanding passed over the shape-shifter's face. "Oh!" he exclaimed, before nodding his head at his friends.

"See Rob? Even BB's man enough to admit it!" Cyborg pointed out, elbowing his leader.

Robin rolled his eyes, before giving the changeling across from him a pleading look. "Come on, Beast Boy! You're just gonna let them talk to you like this?"

The green boy shrugged indifferently. "Why deny the truth? Rae's got me good," he admitted with a small smile- Raven had him totally wrapped around her finger, and he hoped for his sake she never realized it.

The boy wonder's face fell at Beast Boy's confession. "B-but we're the guys? We should wear the pants!" he insisted, inadvertently admitting he, too, was whipped.

Kid Flash gave him a look of sympathy. "I wish I could say it gets better... but it doesn't."

The masked boy sighed warily. "How can we fix this?"

Cyborg gave each of them a devious smirk. "Y'all are doomed to a lifetime of-"

"Wait a second!" Kid Flash interrupted, pointing a finger at the half-robot in front of him, before remembering his nails and closing his hand quickly. "You and Bumble Bee aren't even dating, and she has you totally whipped!"

Robin instantly perked up at the speedster's realization. "Yeah!" he cried in agreement. "At least we're _actually _dating our girls!"

The robotic titan's face paled at his friends' accusation. "I am _not _whipped by a girl who I'm not even dating!" he protested. "That's not even possible!'

Robin and Beast Boy shared a quick look of understanding. "It's completely possible, dude," the changeling confessed.

Cyborg crossed his arms definitely. "You know what? This subject is boring- let's quit talking about our relationships like a bunch of chicks."

Kid Flash grinned wickedly. "So you admit you and Bee have a relationship?"

The half-robot began sweating again. "H-hey, look! Our food is coming!"

* * *

"I wish my hair was the pink!"

Jinx smirked at her reflection as Starfire braided her hair. "You have great hair, Star- it's not pink, but it's still pretty."

The alien smiled gratefully at her friend. "Thank you, friend Jinx!"

Raven sighed as she sat on Starfire's bed, pretending to read one of her magazines. She knew girl's night would be torture.

"So Rae-Rae," the pink-haired girl sneered, swiveling around on her chair to look at the empath. "The boys are gone..."

The pale girl nodded her head slowly. "They are..?" she replied, not understanding what the former villain was getting at.

"Soooo," Jinx continued, rolling her eyes. "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?"

Raven's face lit up in realization and heated up in a blush. "Oh," she squeaked.

The pink-haired girl grinned as she sat cross-legged in the alien's chair. The orange girl sat down beside Raven on her bed, also curious.

"Proceed, please!" she smiled, not nearly as nervous as her purple-haired teammate.

Jinx continued to grin wickedly. "Well, what do you guys want to know?"

"Did it hurt?" the half-demon blurted out, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

The former villain's smile wavered. "Uhm," she began nervously, finding herself a little shy all of a sudden. "It... it wasn't comfortable... or very enjoyable, but it was worth the closeness I felt- well, _feel_- for him," she admitted with a small smile.

Raven let out an exasperated sigh, while Starfire arched a brow. "If it was not a joyous occasion, why do you continue to do it? Isn't it for the purpose of enjoyment or reproduction?" she asked in confusion, before her eyes widened. "Are you doing it for the reproduction?!"

Jinx's face fell immediately as she blushed at the alien's assumption. "Oh my god! No, no, no!"

Raven snorted in amusement- it wasn't often that the pink-haired girl got flustered.

Starfire nodded her head slowly, still confused.

The former villain tried to regulate her breathing as she fought back her blush. "No, I am _not _prepared for motherhood," she clarified. "And it's only uncomfortable the first couple of times, but after a while you... you get use to it I guess? And then you start to enjoy it- both physically and emotionally."_  
_

The empath took her words into consideration. She knew it would probably be awkward at first, and she'd be self-conscious beyond belief- but the thought of being connected with Beast Boy on an emotional level was something she longed for. "How did you know you were ready?"

Jinx gave her friend a genuine smile. "This is going to sound way cheesy, but I just knew."

The pale girl arched a brow. "Care to elaborate?"

The pink-haired girl let out a snort of amusement. "Alright, Miss Bossy-Pants," she teased. "Well, first of all, every time I thought I was ready, it didn't work out. We would plan everything out- you know, candles, rose petals, whatever- and then one of us would get too nervous and make up an excuse."

Raven and Starfire nodded simultaneously, urging the former villain to continue.

She complied with a smirk. "So, obviously neither of us were ready- I mean, this was a big step!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for emphases. "But one day, we were on our way to Paris for a date, and we stopped in Spain to see the bulls run, since you know Wally likes that kind of stuff, and we decided to spend the night."

Starfire opened her mouth to ask a question about the "run of bulls", but Raven quickly elbowed her to keep quiet.

Jinx hadn't seemed to notice as she stared off into space with a dreamy look on her face. "And we stayed in this cheap motel- I know, how romantic- and we just lied on the bed and talked," she continued with a small smile. "I mean, I don't even remember what we talked about, but eventually he turned to me and told me he loved me.

"Obviously this wasn't his first time saying it, but for some reason it sounded different- like it was more than a feeling he had. Like it was a fact; an indisputable part of him. Sure, there were no rose petals, and the only light was coming from the flickering lamp on the end table, but it was... perfect."

Starfire sighed dreamily. "That is most beautiful, friend Jinx."

The half-demon smiled as well, before a troubling thought crossed her mind. "Wait, isn't the Running of the Bulls in like July?"

Jinx nodded her head, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

Raven felt her jaw drop. Jinx and Kid Flash had been dating for over a year before they were ready for sex, and here Raven was considering it at her and Beast Boy's three month-mark. This was incredibly unlike her- she wanted to blame it on hormones and her lack of experience with relationships, but she was still appalled by herself.

Jinx seemed to sense her inner turmoil. "Raven?" she asked cautiously. "You okay? You look pale- well, paler than usual."

Starfire gave her teammate a look of concern as well- it must have been serious for Jinx to use the empath's actual name.

"I'm f-fine," the purple-haired girl stuttered. _Oh my god, what is wrong with me?! _

The former villain slowly stood from the chair and walked towards her friend. "Raven?" she asked again, bending down to be at eye level. "What's wrong?"

Raven exhaled slowly, repeating her mantra in her head. She knew everybody's relationship was different, and not everyone moved at the same speed. But the thought that _she _was moving faster than _Jinx, _a girl who was so confident and daring, was a lot to take in. "Nothing's wrong- I'm fine," she repeated.

Her friends didn't look convinced.

"You look troubled, friend," the orange girl stated softly.

Raven gave her a tired look. "I'm just... I mean... I'm so confused right now."

Jinx smiled warmly at the half-demon. "Do you know what this means, Rae-Rae?" she asked, though her usual teasing-tone wasn't present.

The pale girl shook her head.

"It means," the pink-haired girl continued, "that you're not ready. Quit stressing!"

Raven's eyes widened at Jinx's reveal. It made perfect sense- if she was ready to take that step with Beast Boy, she wouldn't care if others thought they were moving too fast; she wouldn't care if it was on their three month anniversary or their three _year _anniversary. If she was ready, she wouldn't give a damn.

She let out an uncharacteristic giggle at her needless panic.

Jinx smiled triumphantly. "Well, this was sufficiently awkward," she mused, noticing with a smirk that all their faces were flushed. "How about we cut the girl-talk short and do something fun! Like, say... truth or dare?"

Raven's smile vanished immediately, while Starfire beamed. "Oh! That sounds glorious!"

* * *

Awe, an awkward chapter! Lol

So obviously the night isn't over yet, so feel free to leave more suggestions for either the girls or guys! And reviewing would be amazing as well!

And thanks to all of you who have left suggestions! They were really helpful and spared me from a slight case of write's block! You all are fabulous!


	25. H-hiccups

I don't own any of the characters from the Teen Titans- or Superman. I don't own Superman.

* * *

"No- no way. Nuh uh. No."

"But-"

"NO!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash let out a collective groan at the leader's reluctance. The speedster happened to have swiped Speedy's ID while he and Jinx were staying with the Titans East, and with Robin's mask, the redhead would look almost identical to the archer.

"Come on, Rob! It's guys night! Live a little!" the fastest kid alive begged. He especially wanted to let loose- dating the pink-haired girl took a toll on him.

The boy wonder crossed his arms in defiance. "We're heroes- and heroes don't steal IDs and buy alcohol- _especially _under-aged heroes!"

Cyborg let out a huff of annoyance. "But Rob-"

"No, Cy!" the masked boy continued. "I let it slide for your birthday, but I'm not gon-" but he was interrupted as Kid Flash zipped by and ripped the mask off of his face. "Ah!" he shrieked, covering his eyes quickly.

The half-robot and changeling started laughing uncontrollably as the speedster attempted to comb down his wild hairdo with his nails. "Do I look self-centered enough?" he grinned, slipping the mask on.

Beast Boy gave him a thumbs up. "You look just like him!"

It was partly true- Kid Flash looked very similar to the photo on the ID, only his hair was still not as well-groomed.

"Awesome!" he laughed, before sprinting off to the convenience store down the block.

Robin continued to hide his face as he paced around the empty parking lot. "This is bad- this is _bad!_" he groaned. "Kid Flash is gonna get caught, go to jail, and I'm gonna be mask-less til we get back home!"

Cyborg snorted in amusement. "Calm down, Rob! Kid Flash won't get arrested- like they could even catch him!"

The boy wonder still looked unconvinced- well, as unconvinced as a guy covering his face with his hands could look.

Beast Boy smirked at his leader. He wasn't as adamant on drinking as the other two, though he was sure he'd participate. And he knew that Robin would come around as well, especially since they would get home safely with the auto-drive feature Cyborg installed in the T-car.

"Am I the man, or am I the _man?_" Kid Flash grinned as he returned in a gust of wind, holding a six-pack. "Oh, here you go, Robbie-poo!" he teased, tossing the leader his mask.

Robin successfully caught it with one hand as he used the other to keep his face hidden. He quickly put it back on, sighing in relief before glaring at his teammates. "You could have compromised my identity!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air to emphasize the severity of the situation.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut it, _Dick,_" he grinned.

The boy wonder gasped in shock. "H-how-"

"Everyone knows everything- you can thank your girlfriend," the speedster continued. Robin still looked confused, so he elaborated. "You told Star, who told Jinx, who told everybody!"

The leader visibly paled at Kid Flash's explanation. "B-but... She w-wouldn't..." he stuttered, before letting out a defeated sigh. "Okay, I need a drink."

"Yeah!" Cyborg cheered, tossing the masked boy a beer.

* * *

"Truth... or _dare!_"

Starfire bounced in her seat excitedly as she pondered her options. "Uhm, I pick... the truth!" she beamed.

Jinx rolled her eyes, but asked a question anyway. "Alright, hmm... have you ever... seen bird boy without his mask?"

Raven glanced at the alien, curious as well. The orange girl merely smiled sheepishly. "Yes."

The pink-haired girl let out a high-pitched squeal of excitement. "Oh my god! What color are his eyes?"

Starfire opened her mouth to respond, before a devious smirk consumed her face. "Perhaps that can be the next question of the truth you ask me," she replied coyly, before turning her sights on the empath. "Friend Raven! Do you wish for the truth, or the dare?"

The pale girl rolled her eyes in exasperation. If it were Jinx, she'd pick truth, knowing the former villain would dare her to do something she really wouldn't want to do. But since it was Starfire, truth would be the dangerous choice, since it would no doubt lead to another girl-talk. "Dare," she deadpanned.

The redhead looked disappointed, but quickly smiled through it. "Glorious! Okay, friend, I do the daring... of you to wear a dress for the rest of the night!"

Raven groaned in annoyance- this wasn't as bad as something Jinx would dare, but still, Raven didn't do dresses. "Fine," she sighed, walking towards the alien's closet.

She flitted through the selection, scowling at all of her options. Finally she found a short, black, long-sleeved lace dress. Jinx wolf-whistled as Raven attempted to be modest and change with her back facing them.

"Oh, shut up," the empath growled.

The former villain let out a dry laugh. "Wow, Rae-Rae! Do you do squats?" she teased as the pale girl quickly pulled the dress over her head.

Raven sat back down awkwardly with her legs tucked to the side, attempting to be lady-like. "Truth or dare," she mumbled, ignoring the pink-haired girl's question.

Jinx giggled to herself before flipping her braid over her shoulder. "_Dare,_" she purred.

"Be nice to Kid Flash all day tomorrow," the empath deadpanned. Sure, she was probably pushing the time limit for the game, but this was the only thing she could think of that Jinx would have a hard time doing.

The former villain narrowed her eyes, before a wicked grin appeared on her face. "Easy. Truth or dare, Rae-Rae?"

Raven wasn't expecting the question to be directed at her, so she impulsively answered, "Dare."

Jinx's smile only grew, while the half-demon adopted a look of horror. "Excellent choice, Rae-Rae!"

* * *

"I mean, I love her or whatever, but she's _sooo _mean to me!" Kid Flash hiccupped, before taking another swig of the can in his hand. "Y-you know?"

Beast Boy tentatively sipped his own beer. He figured dating Raven would mean he was in the same boat, but surprisingly the empath was... _nice. _Sure, she still wasn't a vegetarian and still said his video games were stupid, but he could tell she was trying.

He smiled fondly at the thought of her, before looking back at the intoxicated speedster. "Nah, I can't relate."

The redhead looked crestfallen, but shook it off and set his sights on the half-robot. "How about you, Cy? Bee been kicking your butt- tossing you around?

Cyborg opened his mouth to respond, before closing it and thinking over his answer. "Bee is just a _friend,_" he insisted in annoyance. "But," he continued sheepishly, "she tends to kick my butt."

"I think Star could literally kill me," the resident lightweight piped up from his "hidden" position behind the T-car. Even in his stupor, the boy wonder was adamant on staying out of sight- although they were drinking in an empty parking lot on the outskirts of the city at almost eleven at night.

"Of course she could kill you, dude! She's freaking Superman in a crop-top!" Beast Boy exclaimed with a grin. He knew his own girlfriend could end his existence as well, but his man-pride focused on the fact that he was still physically stronger than her... or at least he was pretty sure he was.

Robin nodded his head reluctantly, while Cyborg and Kid Flash attempted to stifle their laughter.

The boy wonder looked as if he was about to say more, but the beeping of his communicator cut him off. He quickly shuffled around in the pockets of his pants in search of it.

"Oh, no, this is bad- this is _baaaad,_" he groaned as he flipped it open. "T-trouble," he started, looking up from it and giving his friends a terrified look, "and we're all drunk!"

"Speak for yourself," the changeling smirked- his animatistic side seemed to help ward of the effects of alcohol, so it took a lot more than one little beer to get him drunk.

Unfortunately, human Robin and fast-metabolism Kid Flash couldn't say the same.

"I'm sure it'll wear off it like ten minutes," the speedster guessed, but the masked boy shook his head.

"I'm not sending any of us on t-this mission," he hiccupped. "The g-girls can take care of i-it."

Beast Boy glared at his leader- he did not like the fact that Raven would be fighting without him. "I'm fine, I can-"

"N-no, Beast Boy!" Robin declared. "It's just a-"

But the beeping of the shape-shifter's communicator interrupted the boy wonder.

Beast Boy quickly pulled it out of his hoodie and answered it. "Beast Boy he-"

"Why the hell is the alarm going off?" Raven growled, her pale skin shining red with the blinking alarm lights.

The green boy smiled sheepishly. "Uhm, there's an alert?"

His girlfriend rolled her eyes, and Beast Boy could practically smell her annoyance over the line. "Really," she deadpanned, giving him an irritated look.

Robin quickly pulled the communicator out of the changeling's hands. "Raven!" he cried, trying to stifle his panic and hide his obvious intoxication.

The empath sighed in exasperation. "Oh Azar, you're drunk."

The boy wonder was about to deny it, but thought otherwise. "M-maybe a little," he confessed, "so I need you girls to get down to the bank; the a-alarm was tripped, and the guards haven't f-found anyone, but-"

"But we might as well check it out, yeah okay," she finished impatiently. "Let me talk to Beast Boy."

Robin complied, clumsily handing the communicator back to the shape-shifter.

"H-hey Rae," he laughed nervously, before giving her a curious look. "What are you wearing?"

Kid Flash wolf-whistled from behind him, though he couldn't see the screen. "Yeah, BB! I didn't know you and Rav-"

"Not like _that,_" the changeling hissed at the redhead, before looking back at his irate girlfriend. "But seriously, Rae- what the heck are you wearing?"

She sighed in exasperation, glancing down at her outfit. "A dress," she admitted.

Beast Boy grinned at her confession; although he could only see the top of it, Raven in lace was something he decided he liked. "It looks good."

She glared at him through the screen, clearly unhappy with his subject change. "You're lucky I hate girl's night," she deadpanned before closing her own communicator and causing Beast Boy's screen to go blank.

"Love you, too," he whispered sheepishly.

* * *

Another chapter! Lol

So I felt like Robin would be a total lightweight, and since in my last story it took a lot for BB to get drunk enough to kiss Rae, I figured one little beer wouldn't do much to him.

Also, fear not! Jinx did get to dare Raven do to something, but you won't find out til the next chapter! You can go ahead and guess- I haven't typed it up yet, but I have an idea... buuuuut if I like one of your guesses better I might use it! Lol

Anywhoo, review? Oh! And this story has reached 50 followers, which is like half of a hundred (duhh), but I feel like that's a really cool milestone! So thank you to everyone who's followed! Oh, and it has passed 150 reviews, which is amazing as well, so thank you reviewers! Especially you guys who review like every chapter- I really love your feedback! Annnnd 30 favs is awesome too, so thank you favoriters(?) lol


	26. Caffeine and Comic-Book Conspiracies

I may not own the Teen Titans, but that sure as hell won't stop me from making BBRae happen... in a fanfic... with a disclaimer...

* * *

Beast Boy sat quietly on the common room couch early the next morning, downing a glass of water. He wasn't hungover or anything, but merely wanted to re-hydrate with fresh water before his girlfriend threw him into the bay. Plus, he had drank all the coffee already.

He glanced at the clock again. 7:30.

Raven would have been up for a good two hours by now, but he knew he hadn't woken early enough to catch her making her tea. His best bet was that she was in her room, either meditating or scheming up ways to torture him.

He prayed it wasn't the latter.

The common room doors suddenly opened with a hiss, and he cursed himself for jumping. Slowly he turned his head, only to let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the speedster.

"I'm scared something bad happened to the girls last night."

The changeling immediately jumped up from the couch, his cup falling to the floor with a clang. "What?!" he exclaimed. It couldn't be true- Raven would have called him. Plus, he smelt her anger when she returned home after the mission- even though he was hiding in his room. She was definitely in the tower- unless his nose was mistaken. _What if she's hurt? Oh god, I could never forgive myself! She's probably lying in a ditch somewh-_

"Whoa, dude- you look like you're gonna be sick."

Beast Boy tried to reply, but his mouth suddenly went dry. Raven was hurt, and it was all his fault-

"Anyway, like I was saying, I think they got body-snatched or something," Kid Flash continued.

Hearing this, the green boy's panic subsided into confusion. "What?" he repeated. Comic-book conspiracies were more his thing.

The redhead shrugged as he plopped down onto the couch. "Like, I don't know, Jinx has just been like... _nice _to me. I don't think it's her."

Beast Boy arched an eyebrow at his fellow titan. "Are you still drunk?" he asked suspiciously.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "No, but there is seriously something wrong with Jinx!" he continued, his tone on the verge of hysteria. "She didn't yell at me for drinking, she kissed me good morning, and she hasn't called me a moron once!"

The shape-shifter slowly sat back down, taking in his friend's words. "You're right- that doesn't sound like her," he agreed, his imagination running away with him as he tried to think of a reason. Body-snatching was the obvious explanation, but mind control was a safe bet, too.

With that thought, he felt his panic return. What if Raven had also gotten body-snatched?

"I have to check on Rae!" he announced as he jumped up and ran towards the doors. They barely opened in time for him to squeeze through and sprint down the hall towards her room.

He passed a confused half-robot on the way, who was holding his head from a slight headache. "Yo, BB! Where you racing off to?" he had asked.

Beast Boy barely managed to rush out something about the girls and possible mind control. Cyborg didn't press the subject any further.

Finally, the green boy reached his girlfriend's room. He was about to barge in, before commonsense reminded him that real Raven or not, knocking would probably be the best option.

So he did just that- his fist lighting rapping her door. "Rae?"

He heard her sheets ruffle as she most likely landed on her bed. He imagined her uncrossing her legs and stepping delicately onto her carpet. He could make out her faint steps drawing nearer.

He sucked in a breath, preparing himself for the horror he was about to become witness to.

"Hello, Beast Boy."

The changeling gasped in shock, before realizing the empath looked... normal. Her hair fell loosely to her shoulders, and she was dressed in a simple t-shirt and leggings. He leaned in slowly, sniffing her.

Lilacs and jasmine, with a hint of tea.

It smelt like Raven.

"What the hell are you doing?"

It sounded like her.

Beast Boy tilted his head in confusion- all signs pointed to this being the real Raven.

She stared blankly at him, and he realized she was still waiting for an answer.

"Uh, good morning?" he grinned, leaning in and giving her a quick peck. It felt like Raven, too.

She slowly moved out of the doorway, motioning for him to come in.

The changeling complied, taking a whiff of her room. It smelt like its usual, dusty, Raven-y self. Of course, he could also smell faint traces of his own scent, but that was to be expected. He cautiously sat on her bed, giving her an inquisitive look.

She returned his stare as the door slid shut behind her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she deadpanned, crossing her arms.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. "Sit," he grinned, patting the spot next to him.

The pale girl opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and complied. He scooted over a little to give her more room, the grin still present on his face.

She smiled back weakly as she sat.

Whatever this thing was, it was good. It mimicked the half-demon perfectly. He needed to throw it off.

"I love you."

His statement obviously caught her off-guard as she blinked in surprise. She wasn't sure what exactly, but something was wrong with Beast Boy.

"I love you, too?" she replied, discreetly lowering her shields to check his aura. It was him- his pure, genuine, somewhat hyper self.

He leaned in for another kiss, and that's when she smelt it. Coffee.

A cup or two, and he was fine. He could maybe handle a third. But too much caffeine equaled one hyper, fidgety changeling; which equaled one impatient, pissed off empath.

"I told you not to drink so much coffee," she deadpanned, leaning away from his lips.

He frowned at her. "Shhh, Rae; let it go," he smirked.

She was about to argue further, but then she remembered it. The dare.

Yeah; she hated Jinx.

The pink-haired girl had dared Raven to follow Beast Boy's every command for one whole day. And if that wasn't bad enough, this particular day happened to be the one where her boyfriend was all hopped up on coffee.

"Okay," she sighed, clearly not wanting to drop the subject.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. Raven _never _gave up an argument. He never won this easily- or at _all,_ actually.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, concerned despite the fact that he still wasn't sure whether she was his actual girlfriend or an alien impostor.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation- if he found out about the dare, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she'd be wearing next-to-nothing and playing video games with him while eating tofu-sandwiches.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she replied with a small smile; it was half-true. The girls had stayed up later than usual sorting out the alert last night- which was nothing more than a newbie guard tripping the alarm on accident.

Beast Boy smiled back, ruling out body-snatchers. There was no way someone could imitate her beautiful half-smile.

Mind control was obviously the case.

"I'm sorry, babe," he cooed, slinging his arm over her shoulders. "I would have helped, but Rob-"

He cut off as he noticed the fierce glare she was giving him. His mind reeled, trying to figure out what he had said. _Oh, "babe."_

He rolled his eyes fondly. "Awe, come on, Rae! Let me call you babe!"

The half-demon's lip twitched as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine," she seethed through clenched teeth.

His jaw dropped in shock. He had been living with her for almost four years, and he never once won a single argument with her, and all of a sudden he won two in the past five minutes?

"Who are you?" he growled, straddling her waist and pinning her shoulders to her bed.

She gave him a look of contempt.

"Get off of me."

He shook his head animatedly. "No- not until you tell me what you've done with my girlfriend... or _to _my girlfriend... or if you _are _my girlfriend."

Raven huffed in annoyance. Damn him and his overactive imagination.

"I _am _your girlfriend, Beast Boy," she hissed. _Azar, he is irritating._

The changeling still looked unconvinced. "No, you're not," he growled.

Oh, how she wished looks could kill.

"I am," she repeated, attempting to wiggle out from under him. "Besides, if I wasn't, wouldn't the real Raven not be too fond of you sitting on top of another girl like this?"

Beast Boy's face visibly paled at that, though he made no effort to move.

The pale girl sighed; she hated doing this to him.

"OW!" he exclaimed after landing on his butt across her room.

Her eyes returned to their natural, amethyst color as she stood up and walked over to him, extending her hand.

He glared at her halfheartedly as he took her hand and let her help him to his feet.

"It's me, Beast Boy," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She needed to think up an excuse- and fast. "I... I just don't feel like arguing today, okay?"

The shape-shifter stared into her eyes, his heart breaking slightly at the pleading look she gave him. He knew for a fact that this was the real Raven, because no one else could make him melt like she could.

"Sorry, Rae." He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, smiling to himself as she did the same to him. He pulled away, his smile widening at her smirk. "Let's do something fun today!"

She sighed in exasperation, shaking her head slightly. "Like what?"

He paused- that answer was definitely unexpected. "Uhm," he began, truly at a loss for an idea. He was expecting her to decline, opting to meditate instead.

"Like what?" she repeated, clearly trying to hide her impatience.

Beast Boy shrugged sheepishly, before blurting out the first thing that came to his mind. "The rides are still running on the boardwalk- how about some old fashioned carny-fun?"

Raven closed her eyes tightly, repeating her mantra in her head. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. "Sounds... awesome."

* * *

Whoohoo! Another chapter! Lol

So how about some suggestions for what Beast Boy should accidentally make Raven do? I plan on keeping him clueless, until maybe the end of the day, so they have to be something he could command casually, though he is still on his caffeine high, so random isn't totally out of the question.

Anywhoo, maybe leave a review? That'd be like totes fantabulous ;D


	27. Sombreros

Sometimes I pretend I own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven gave her boyfriend a small smile. It seemed as though the citizens finally decided to leave the couple in peace as they walked hand in hand down the boardwalk. It was beyond refreshing- she actually felt somewhat... normal. She was completely at ease. Even Beast Boy seemed to have calmed down a bit since his coffee-induced freak out earlier, and was enjoying the relaxing atmosphere as well.

"So your birthday's next week..."

But that didn't mean he stopped being annoying. She shook her head slightly, suppressing a quiet laugh.

"And, you know, it's like customary to get the birthday girl a present," he continued shyly, though she could tell his other hand was fidgeting in his pocket.

The empath rolled her eyes fondly. "Customary? That's a new one," she teased.

The changeling sighed in amusement; his girlfriend loved pointing out his attempts at sounding more cultured. He'd laugh it off, but he really wanted to impress her, and it seemed like big words would do the trick. "Yes, customary- like mandatory, or conventional, routine, tradi-"

"I get it, Beast Boy."

He blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Yeah, anyway, like I was saying: next week's your birthday, and as your boyfriend, I have to get you the best gift ever, and I want to get you something more than just jewelry- something... _special._" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he glanced at the pale girl.

She was staring straight ahead with a tight smile. He knew how much she disliked her birthday, and he really wanted to change her outlook on it- after all, he couldn't have been any more grateful that she had been born.

"I'm sure I'll love whatever you get me," she finally answered.

He let out an irritated huff- she just _had _to be difficult. "How about a little hint?" he pressed, bumping his shoulder against hers.

"I don't know what I want, Beast Boy," she insisted, bumping him back.

The shape-shifter wasn't buying it.

"Come on, Rae! You know _everything!_" he exclaimed dramatically, earning a few quizzical stares from some bystanders. "Just tell me what you want!"

Of course he just _had_ to word it like a command.

Raven quickly went over everything and anything she had the slightest desire for. "An amazing date," she answered smugly. "I told you that weeks ago."

The changeling groaned in frustration. "Well, obviously I'm taking you out- that's customary as well! But I need to know what _gift _I can give you; one you'll love."

"I love _you, _Beast Boy. And I'd love just spending time with _you._"

She smiled as he let out another groan. Sure, there were a few materialistic things she wanted, but telling him would make it way too easy, and she loved watching him flounder. She needed to keep him on his toes, and as long as he didn't ask again-

"Just give me something to work with!"

_Damn it. _

The empath sighed in defeat, before taking in her surroundings. They had passed all the rides and were now by the games. She turned back to him, giving him a coy smile. "Win me a prize."

Beast Boy squinted at her as he tried to understand. "What?"

She let out a curt laugh before gesturing around them. "Win me a prize!"

A look of understanding crossed his face as his eyes darted from each booth. "I _knew_ you liked that chicken," he teased.

"Wow, nothing gets past you," she bit back, standing on the tips of her toes and giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

He was pleasantly surprised that she had actually showed a little PDA- sure, it was just an innocent peck and holding hands, but it was something. And Beast Boy liked it.

"Get ready to be amazed by my ball-tossing skills!" he gloated, pulling her over to the mini-basketball booth. He fumbled around in his pockets searching for his wallet, before pulling it out and handing the worker a five dollar bill.

The bored-looking teen handed the changeling three small, plastic basketballs in exchange. "Make a basket- win a prize," the employee mumbled, obviously sick of his job.

"Careful now, Rae- I know how you feel about PDA, but you might not be able to control yourself around me after you witness my awesomeness!"

Raven rolled her eyes fondly as she crossed her arms. She watched in amusement as her "skilled" boyfriend completely missed the first shot.

"Uh oh, Beast Boy- I'm feeling the sudden urge to make-out with you," she droned sarcastically.

The green boy gave her a cheeky smile in response. "It's called warming up, babe- control yourself."

The empath arched a brow as he tossed the second ball, missing that one as well.

"Are you sure being a hero is your calling? Obviously your talents are being wasted."

Beast Boy shot his girlfriend a playful glare, before tossing the remaining ball- and actually making it.

"Sweet!" he cried, pumping his fist in the air. "Now you have to make-out with me!"

The pale girl flushed at his demand- mentally killing Jinx for what seemed like the tenth time that day. "O-okay," she responded meekly, leaning up to kiss him.

He felt a blush also take over his face as the half-demon neared him. "Uh, but first you need to pick out a prize!"

She let out a relieved sigh as she turned her attention towards the colorful variety of hats, stuffed animals, and foam fingers. "They're all so tempting," she deadpanned.

Beast Boy chuckled at her obvious lack of enthusiasm. "You know you want the sombrero," he teased.

Raven glanced at the hot-pink monstrosity. "You know me so well."

She rolled her eyes as he continued laughing. None of the prizes really caught her eye, but if she had to pick, it'd probably be the-

"Just go ahead and pick the sombrero already," he grinned.

She closed her eyes in frustration, before giving the employee a forced smile. "The sombrero it is."

The teen held back a snort of amusement as he handed the super heroine the fuzzy hat.

The shape-shifter felt his jaw drop as he watched his girlfriend tuck her prize under her arm.

"Oh, no way, Rae! You have to wear it," he snickered, obviously joking, but his shocked appearance returned as she reluctantly placed it on her head.

"How do I look?"

He wanted to say ridiculous. The fact that _Raven _was wearing a sombrero was comedic all on its own, but her red shirt clashing horribly with the pink hat didn't help. She looked insane.

"Beautiful, as always," he replied instead. He wasn't exactly _lying- _her face was still pretty. But her outfit... well, it really made him consider shifting into a colorblind animal.

She rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to spare her feelings. She honestly didn't care if he told her she looked nuts- she knew she did. And it was all his fault, even if he didn't know it was.

"What now?" she deadpanned, fearing his answer but maintaining her stoic demeanor.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Uhm, well, with your added height we can finally ride the roller coaster!" he teased, patting the top of her hat.

Her eyes narrowed into her signature glare. "I'm of average height, Beast Boy. Just because you're taller than me now doesn't mean _I _got shorter."

The changeling had to bend his knees slightly to see her face, since the rim of her sombrero was blocking it. "How's it feel having a towering, studly boyfriend?"

"It's pure bliss; magical, even," she replied sarcastically.

He grinned at her and leaned in for a kiss, but found it rather difficult with her new accessory blocking his access to her lips. "Well, I realize this is a fashion statement, but I can't kiss you," he pointed out in frustration, flicking the rim.

She smirked at his irritated expression. "Well, you're the one who told me to wear it."

"Since when do you listen to _me?_"

His question wiped her smirk off her face as she gave him a flustered look. "Uhm..." she began sheepishly, trying to decide if his question qualified as a command.

Thankfully the frantic beeping of her communicator interrupted her.

She unclipped it from her pocket quickly. "I better get this," she mumbled, backing away from her bewildered boyfriend. When she was positive she was out of his earshot, she answered it. "Raven he-"

_"Rae-Rae!"_

She let out a slight groan as the pink-haired girl appeared on the screen. "Jinx."

The former villain burst into laughter at the sight of the empath. _"Oh my god, what is that on your head?!"_

Raven glanced up at her prize. "It's a sombrero."

Jinx's face was turning red from her excessive giggling. _"Well, I was going to ask if you were still doing the dare, but it's obviously a yes- unless you _actually_ wanted to wear that. No judgement here."_

The half-demon sighed in exasperation. "No, he told me to wear it," she replied in a monotone.

The snickering continued. _"Well, I'm glad we're both following the rules!"_ Jinx grinned.

Raven arched a brow skeptically. "You're still playing nice?"

_"Of course, Rae-Rae! It's actually kinda fun seeing Wally so confused."_

The pale girl smiled slightly at the thought of Kid Flash having no idea why his usually short-tempered girlfriend was being an angel. "He's going to be really upset tomorrow."

The former villain's grin widened. _"I can't wait for tomorrow."_

Raven glanced over at her boyfriend, who was walking towards her with a confused smile on his face. "Neither can I."

She quickly hung up the communicator as he neared her.

"Who was that?" he asked as he laced her fingers with his.

"Just Jinx," she replied, re-clipping her communicator onto her pocket.

Beast Boy's confusion amplified. "Okay?"

The empath shrugged nonchalantly. "She was just ranting about Kid Flash- you know how he is."

The changeling arched a brow quizzically. "Huh, this morning he was freaking out about how nice she was being- he was the one who put that whole body-snatching idea in my head," he admitted sheepishly.

Raven shook her head slightly, giving him a humored look. "So it wasn't just the coffee?" she smirked.

Her boyfriend rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well, the coffee probably didn't help..."

* * *

Chapter 27! Whoohoo!

Lol I honestly have no idea when I'm going to end this thing- it could potentially go on forever, though it probably won't have much of a plot. I'm thinking about ending it with a cliff-hanger or something, but I don't know when I'm going to get to that point. Plus it'll probably be a happy, omg-what-happens-next cliffhanger, since I'm a sucker for a happy ending. But be warned, this story is going to get a little less lighthearted before then!

But anywhoo, their day isn't over, so keep suggesting! I used a couple of suggestions that were PM-ed to me, so feel free doing that as well!

Or just leave a review? Those are nice too- we're almost at 200!


	28. Roller Coasters

I have never claimed to own the Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form!

* * *

Beast Boy suppressed a smirk as he watched his girlfriend shuffle from foot to foot, clearly anxious. She had never been on a roller coaster before, and she was obviously nervous. He found it adorable.

"I can't believe we're waiting in line for this," she muttered, crossing her arms impatiently as the sun beat down on them. She was thankful for her sombrero, and found the odd looks she was receiving a little amusing. And the fact that her boyfriend was sweltering in the rare, mid-September heat? That was amusing as well.

"Waiting is a virtue, grasshopper."

"It's patience, Beast Boy. And currently, mine happens to be wearing thin," she corrected with a scowl. "And I don't appreciate the torturous waiting. The ride is what, forty-five seconds worth of screams and nausea? And yet we're standing here for forty-five _minutes._"

The changeling ducked under the rim of her hat, smiling at her. "It hasn't even been ten minutes," he laughed, taking advantage of the instant shade.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "It's been ten minutes too long. It's hot, crowded, and smells like corndogs and vomit."

He laughed again, nodding his head in agreement. "Okay, we'll ride this, and then go somewhere else. Sound like a plan?"

The empath let out a labored sigh. "_Fiiiine,_" she groaned, closing her eyes as she tried to block out the noise.

Beast Boy leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "You're the best," he grinned.

She let a delicate smile grace her lips. "I know."

He rolled his eyes at her lack of modesty, and continued crouching in an awkward position under her sombrero as the line began to move. "I don't think they'll let you on with this thing, Rae," he pointed out needlessly.

"Really," she deadpanned, opening her eyes and finding it slightly surprising he was still so close to her.

He laughed curtly before pulling her ahead. They were one group away from boarding the ride. "We're almost next!" he cheered, turning to face her.

"Yay- only half an hour to go," she replied sarcastically, blushing slightly at their close proximity. Thankfully, the pink of her sombrero cast a pink light on her skin, so he couldn't really notice her flushed face. Even though they had been together for three months, she wasn't too keen on him knowing how flustered he could make her- after all, she was supposed to be the one in control.

The green boy huffed good-naturally at her response, giving her a pointed look. "You know you're gonna have fun!" he teased.

She wrinkled her nose in disagreement- something else the shape-shifter found adorable.

His eyes remained transfixed on her face, and she felt herself blush again. "Aren't your legs hurting?" she blurted out, kind of wanting an excuse for him to stop being so close, but at the same time kind of not wanting him to leave.

"Nah," he replied with the wave of his hand. "You're only what, a foot shorter than me?" he teased.

Raven gave him her signature glare. "You're not six-foot five, Beast Boy," she drawled.

The changeling gave her a cheeky smile. "Close enough," he grinned. She had countlessly mocked him for his height when he was younger, so all he was doing now was enacting his revenge. And boy, was it sweet.

The half-demon rolled her eyes in response. He was _maybe _eight inches taller than her- nothing to brag about. Cyborg was still the tallest on the team. "You're an idiot."

He let out a dry laugh. "Come on, Rae. No need to get _short _with me."

She gave him another glare. "Shut up."

He grinned wickedly. "Be the _bigger _person," he continued, loving the way her nostrils flared in annoyance.

"Knock it off."

"You don't want me to think _little _of you, do you?"

"I'm this close, Beast Boy," she growled, lifting her hand and measuring her annoyance with her thumb and pointer finger. "This freaking close to tossing you into the bay."

He gave a defeated sigh. "Sorry, Rae," he replied sheepishly, before another devious smile appeared on his face. "It was just a _little _joke."

The pale girl's howl of rage was drowned out by the excited screams of the riders as the roller coaster came to a stop.

"We're next!" the changeling cried as he pulled the purple-haired girl towards the front of the ride.

She gave the rocket-shaped cart a skeptical look. "No."

Her boyfriend snorted in amusement as he knocked her hat off and tossed it to the side. "You're going," he teased.

The empath let out a frustrated sigh at his unknowing demand. "Fine," she seethed, sitting down in the cart slowly.

Beast Boy smiled brilliantly as he plopped down next to her and began strapping her in, tightening the belt to its tightest setting.

"You're cutting off my circulation," she stated in a monotone as he did the same to his own belt.

"Just being careful, babe," he admitted sheepishly, before pulling down the bar in front of them. "So, you can hold onto this," he began, motioning to the metal bar, "or you can hold my hand."

She gave him a skeptical look as he set his hand palm-up on her thigh. She tentatively place her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "If I die, it's your fault," she deadpanned.

Her boyfriend shook his head in amusement. "I won't let you die," he laughed.

"I've died before," she muttered.

The changeling suddenly adopted a very serious look on his face, causing her to cringe internally. His eyes bore into hers, and she felt the rush of his emotions break through her barriers.

"I won't let you die," he repeated, squeezing her hand slightly.

All Raven could do was nod as she held his gaze.

Suddenly the ride jerked forward, signaling its start. She gripped his hand even tighter. He had been nice enough to make her first roller coaster one without loops, but its initial drop was still pretty steep.

His serious expression was wiped away as the playful smile she was use to reappeared on his face. "Get ready to scream!" he exclaimed in excitement.

The empath bit her lip, hoping to do the opposite of that. She kept glancing to the side, watching as the ground got further and further away. She looked ahead for a brief moment, her breath hitching as the tracks seemed to end.

"Beast BoOOOAHHHHH!" she screamed as their cart took the plunge back towards the earth. Her other hand clasped the bar in front of her tightly, while her boyfriend threw their joined hands in the air.

He let out an excited yell as the ride twisted and turned and dipped and did everything but go upside down, though Raven doubted she'd even be able to tell as her eyes remained focused on the track.

When it finally came to a stop, the empath continued to stare straight ahead. Beast Boy tried to pry his hand from her death-grip, but she held on firmly.

"Rae?" he asked gently, poking her in the side with his free hand.

She instantly let out a squeal, giving him a dirty look. "I said no tickling in _public,_" she hissed, looking around nervously.

The green boy gave her an innocent smile. "Soooo," he began as he unbuckled her, "how did you like it?"

She rolled her eyes as she stood from the cart, trying to remain nonchalant. "It was mundane, I suppose," she remarked casually, though her jelly legs gave her away as she stumbled towards her sombrero.

Beast Boy smiled knowingly as he followed suit. "I think you mean 'the most funnest thing ever and I totally want to make-out with you for hours on end 'cuz it was just so dang fun and you're so attractive!'" he teased, taking in a deep breath.

Raven quirked an eyebrow quizzically. "How old are you again?"

He let out a huff of amusement as he gave her a chaste kiss. "So I know you want to leave, but there's one more ride I want you to go on," he grinned ignoring her jab at his maturity.

She gave him a pleading look "Beast B-"

"Please, Rae?" he begged, pouting his bottom lip.

The purple-haired girl let out a long breath. He_ technically_ didn't command it, so saying no wouldn't go against the dare, but he looked so excited and she just couldn't bear to let him down. "Fine," she sighed.

He smiled another brilliant smile as he pulled her further down the boardwalk.

She followed along in confusion as they passed all the rides and games until they were at the edge of the dock.

"I thought you said another ride?"

He gave her a cheeky smile before pulling off his shirt and diving off the dock and into the water.

She gasped in surprise as she caught the wayward fabric before peering over the edge. "What the hell?"

"Come on, Rae!" he called up as he surfaced, flipping his wet hair off of his forehead. "Don't you want a ride?" he laughed, before shifting into a green dolphin.

Raven glared at him halfheartedly. "I didn't bring a swimsuit, Beast Boy."

He morphed back to his human form, his smile still present. "Neither did I!" he retaliated.

"You're wearing shorts," she bit back as she neatly folded his shirt and set it on the edge of the dock. "I'm wearing jeans."

"Take them off!"

Her jaw dropped at his command. Sure, her t-shirt was long enough to allow her to maintain some modesty, but its thin material would cling to her body and show off every curve. She groaned in frustration, before taking a quick glance at her surroundings. Nobody was near them, or looking, since nobody seemed to venture this far down the boardwalk anyway. With a labored sigh, she quickly dropped her pants to the ground and dove in after him.

The shape-shifter was completely shocked as his girlfriend resurfaced next to him with a small smile on her face. "Okay, I'm in," she deadpanned.

She let out a surprised gasp as he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. The action didn't go as planned though when they were both immediately submerged under water.

They resurfaced, coughing up the salty water. "That was a lot more romantic in my head," he confessed, sputtering slightly.

She let out a quiet giggle, shaking her head in amusement. "It smells like fish down here," she complained.

Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement. "I bet Aqualad smells like fish," he mused casually.

Raven narrowed her eyes playfully. "So that's why you were a dolphin," she laughed, remembering their conversation from their picnic date.

He shrugged sheepishly as he gave her a toothy smile. "Like I said, I can change _into _one."_  
_

* * *

Another chapter! What what!

Lol so the day _still _isn't over, so suggest away! I love ideas that aren't mine! (Which is why I'm writing fanfiction since I can never come up with good ideas on my own- and if I ever do, then I'll attempt to write a book, since I hate my job!)

Anywhoo, review, follow, favorite?


	29. Rare Opportunities

I will probably never own the Teen Titans, but a girl can dream, right?

* * *

Raven sat on the end of the dock, her legs idly swinging back and forth as she tried to ignore the fact that her boyfriend was shirtless. Her _superhero _boyfriend. Her _superhero _boyfriend with _abs. _Her _superhero _boyfriend with _abs _that he got for working hard as a _superhero. _

Beast Boy, as usual, was oblivious to his girlfriend's inner struggles as he sat back, his elbows propping him up and his toned stomach on full display. He kept attempting to whistle some unnameable tune as he, too, tried to keep his mind off of his pants-less girlfriend.

So there they were, sitting together in a somewhat awkward silence, desperately trying to keep their eyes fixed on the horizon.

Raven's resolve was weak. She couldn't stop herself from casually wringing out her hair and taking a quick peek, or turning towards him to attempt a conversation while trailing her eyes slowly to his face.

The changeling was doing no better. But from his angle he could only see her back, since the shirt was long enough for the empath to sit on. And sure, he had seen her in her uniform countless times, which meant her legs were on full display, but this was different. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but it was.

He kept himself alert to make sure nobody stumbled upon them and saw what he vowed he'd be the only one to ever see. When they had quickly decided that swimming wasn't the best idea, they had climbed back onto the dock to dry off. He had suggested she put her pants back on, but it sent her into a rant about the difficulties of being a girl and the expectations of wearing skinny jeans; a feat not made easy when one's legs were wet. He tuned out about halfway through though when she began to wring out her shirt, giving him a glimpse of her black, lace boyshorts.

Of course, if he had been more observant, he would have realized his girlfriend had been talking to his stomach the entire time with a bright red blush on her face.

"We should probably get going soon."

Raven jumped slightly, surprised that he had spoken. She turned to face him, her eyes lingering, of course, with a questioning expression. "Where to?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, purposefully keeping his eyes glued to the bay. "I don't know, wherever. Unless there's an alert, we don't need to be home til curfew."

The half-demon nodded her head absentmindedly. "So, anywhere?" she mused, tentatively playing with the ends of her hair as she stared shamelessly at his torso.

"Well, we should get home and change first," he laughed meekly as the scent of seawater clung to them. "And can we go somewhere cheap- or free, perhaps?" he suggested as he pulled out his sopping wet wallet. "I kinda forgot to take this outta my pocket, and paying with soaked bills might be a little embarrassing..."

She let out a small laugh as she directed her attention to his wallet. "My, my, I sure know how to pick them," she teased.

"Hey!" the shape-shifter cried defiantly as he sat all the way up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The pale girl put on her most convincing blank look. "Nothing," she deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her close, giving her a lingering kiss. She responded by putting her hand on his chest, only to feel his bare skin and retract it immediately, causing the buoy in the bay to implode.

"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly, turning away from him.

His eyes darted between the splash in the distance and his girlfriend's blushing face. "Uhhh," he started in confusion. "What-"

"Maybe we should get dressed and head back?" she interrupted hastily, picking herself up and pulling on her jeans.

The changeling nodded in agreement as he pulled his shirt over his head and stood beside her. "Alright, yeah."

He watched as she slipped her shoes back on and then tucked her sombrero under her arm. "Let's go?" she asked quietly while avoiding eye contact.

Her sudden change in demeanor threw him for a loop. Not ten seconds ago she was smiling and letting loose, and now she was crawling back in her shell. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he intended to find out.

"Wait a sec," he blurted, grabbing her wrist as she went to leave.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Hmm?"

"Are you... are you okay?"

The pale girl forced a small smile. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You're acting really... weird. You have been, all day," he answered cautiously.

She rolled her eyes, attempting to keep up a happy appearance. "No I haven't," she lied. She knew that this dare would only lead to trouble, and obviously her boyfriend was picking up on her random shifts in moods.

"Rae," he began sternly with a determined expression. "Tell me the truth; why are you acting so weird?"

She slowly pulled her wrist out of his grasp while focusing on the worn wood of the dock. "I... I'm just doing what you want me to do," she confessed truthfully, though she left out _why. _

Beast Boy furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why?"

She groaned internally. _Of course. _"Because of girl's night..." she admitted in embarrassment.

The changeling was even more confused. "What?"

Raven groaned out loud this time. "Jinx dared me to do everything you said!" she exclaimed, finally looking him in the eyes.

A look of understanding dawned on his face, along with a coy smile. "And you're actually doing it?" he grinned.

His girlfriend really didn't like where this was heading. "I-I mean, I don't want to do the... the alternative..." she mumbled. If neither followed through with the dare, they would be at the mercy of Starfire- the alien's idea, of course.

The green boy's smile widened even more. "Kiss me," he demanded.

The empath gave him a look of hatred as she stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick peck.

"Thank you," he smirked. Sure, it was a little disheartening that she wasn't choosing to do everything with him on her own accord, but his girlfriend was currently subjected to obey his every command, and he was not going to pass up this rare opportunity. "Now put your hat back on."

She continued to glare at him as she pulled the sombrero over her wet hair. "I hate you," she grumbled.

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Tell me how you _really _feel."

"I... I hate you _right now._"

It wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but he shrugged indifferently. "Thanks, babe," he laughed.

The pale girl huffed in annoyance at the obvious pleasure her boyfriend was receiving from the situation. Him being an idiot was the exact reason why she didn't want him to find out. "Can we go home now? I smell like fish and this shirt is uncomfortable."

He gave her a wicked grin. "I could always tell you to take it off," he whispered, gently tugging at the hem of her shirt.

She narrowed her eyes threateningly. "And a shopping spree and mani/pedies with Starfire isn't nearly as bad of a consequence as what I'll do to you if you even _think _about saying that," she warned.

Beast Boy gulped nervously at the intensity in her glare. "I'd never take advantage of you like that, Rae," he smiled sheepishly. "Now teleport us to the T-car, please."

* * *

"Oh, Ravey! Sandwich, please!"

Raven chanted her mantra in her head as she tried not to kill her boyfriend. The changeling was obviously enjoying himself as he sat on the common room couch and watched her haphazardly slap together a tofu sandwich.

"Don't forget the secret ingredient," he smirked as she began walking towards him.

She paused, giving him a bewildered look. "What secret ingredient?"

He batted his eyelashes playfully while he leaned his chin onto the back of the couch. "Looooooove," he sing-songed.

Her face became completely expressionless as she continued making her way towards him. "Sorry, we're fresh out," she deadpanned, dropping the plate on the table before him.

He rolled his eyes affectionately while patting the cushion next to him. "Sit," he grinned.

She complied, crossing her arms and staring straight ahead at the TV.

Beast Boy let out a hearty laugh at how pissed off she was. "Awe, don't be like that, babe! Come on, let's cuddle," he suggested sweetly, pulling her towards him.

She still didn't look pleased, but leaned onto him anyway.

He smiled triumphantly while hooking his arm around her shoulders and pulling her even closer. "Good girl," he whispered in her ear.

Raven glared at him for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "I'm not a _dog, _Beast Boy," she seethed.

He hummed in acknowledgement as he buried his face in her slightly damp hair and inhaled the scent of her shampoo, since he was a kind enough boyfriend to let her shower when they got back. He even went to the extent to not command her to shower _with _him, which he thought was nice of him as well.

"You're too pretty to be a dog, Rae," he mumbled.

The empath sighed in exasperation. "Wow, that is the _nicest _thing you have ever said to me," she replied sarcastically.

He let out a muffled chuckle. "I looove you," he teased, pulling his face out of her hair and pressing his cheek against hers.

She did the mature thing and ignored him as she pretending to watch the mindless zombie movie on TV.

The changeling basked in the feeling of her smooth skin against his. "What kind of products do you use on your face, babe? Your skin's so soft," he asked semi-seriously.

Raven snorted in amusement. "I think they'd qualify under 'girly', _hun,_" she smirked.

He pulled away slowly, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I might have to make an exception, cause I can't stop touching your face," he admitted, giving her a lingering peck on her cheek.

She shook her head to get rid of him as his breath tickled her skin. "Knock it off," she deadpanned. "You're so annoying."

"Awe, isn't this the cutest thing ever!"

Raven and Beast Boy shared a look of irritation as they turned their heads to see the former villain standing behind them with a wicked smirk.

"You guys are gonna give bird boy and Star a run for their money," she teased, setting her hands on her hips.

Kid Flash sauntered up behind her with a dazed look on his face. "Uh, Jinx? Can we, uh, hurry up and get some food?" he asked hesitantly.

The pink-haired girl closed her eyes in frustration, before turning towards her boyfriend and giving him a forced smile. "One minute, Wally," she seethed, obviously near the breaking point.

The speedster nodded timidly, still confused at the lack of an outburst from his girlfriend.

Jinx turned her attention back to the cuddling couple on the couch. "So, BB! Isn't Rae-Rae being so agreeable today?" she asked knowingly.

The green boy smiled meekly as his girlfriend simmered. "So, _Wally,_" she began, rejoicing in the glare she received from the former villain, "has Jinx been a good girl?"

Kid Flash gave her a bewildered look. "I guess?" he replied, casting his girlfriend a quick glance. "She's, you know, being nice... like always!" he added quickly when she whipped her head around and tried not to glare at him.

"You're so _sweet, _Wally," she sneered, pulling him towards the kitchen. "Let's get some food now."

The redhead furrowed his brows in response. "O-okay?"

* * *

So BB knows! And Rae-Rae doesn't seem very happy about it! And Wallykins is still completely in the dark, poor thing!

Anywhoo, review?


	30. Mindless Love

I don't really have any rights to the Teen Titans, so I'm just gonna put this little disclaimer right here...

* * *

"Okay, I've narrowed it down to _Brain Eater IV _or _Galactic Grave Robbers- _which one do you wanna watch?"

Raven stared at her boyfriend with a blank expression on her face while he stood in front of her, displaying the two movies. "Neither," she deadpanned.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes in amusement. "Come on, Rae! I'm being nice and letting you choose!"

The pale girl continued to look bored as she tentatively sat on the edge of his bed. "If you were being nice, you'd let me leave," she muttered, crossing her arms in annoyance.

He ignored her response as he turned towards his TV. "Pick one," he commanded casually, smiling to himself when she groaned.

"Beast Boy-" she began, throwing her head back in frustration.

"_Pick one,_" he repeated with a wicked grin, peeking over his shoulder to see her glare.

"We just watched a zombie movie, and the other one sounds-"

"Pick. One."

"The space thieves!" she exclaimed as she massaged her temples.

He glanced at her choice, before shaking his head animatedly. "Nah, I rather watch _Brain Eater,_" he admitted, tossing her choice behind him and putting in his movie.

The empath let out another groan as she threw herself backwards onto his bed. "Then why even have me choose?" she growled.

Beast Boy smiled brilliantly as he hopped onto the bed next to her. "'Cuz," he shrugged, pulling her back into a sitting position.

She continued to glare at him.

He gave her another cheeky smile before pecking her quickly on the cheek. "Tell me you love me," he teased.

"I love you," she hissed, her face turning red.

"Now tell me _why._"

Raven opened her mouth to respond, but realized she wasn't sure how to answer him. He was protective, gentle, caring, somewhat funny, and surprisingly a good listener. Physically, he was handsome and fit, his voice had deepened a bit since they had first met, and she could literally get lost in the emerald of his eyes. But were those her reasons for loving him? She was sure a lot of guys had similar qualities, but she wasn't in love with anyone else. Why did she love Beast Boy?

"You're... you," she finally mumbled, avoiding his eyes. She couldn't explain why she loved him- all she knew was that she did. He was Beast Boy, and she couldn't imagine not having him in her life.

He smiled at her answer, leaning in to give her another kiss.

"Why do you love me?"

He paused inches away from her mouth with a confused expression. Why would she even have to ask that?

"'Cuz you're _Raven!_" he laughed, as if that answered everything. And to him, it really did. She was beautiful and smart and had the biggest heart; she was everything he could ever want in a girl. He loved the way she'd sip her tea, or how she'd always know what to say to make him feel better. She was his rock, his lifeline. His purpose for living. He would die without her.

But his answer obviously didn't satisfy her. "That doesn't even make sense!" she exclaimed in frustration. "Why do we love each other?!"

Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you me-"

"Why is the love I feel for you different than the love I feel for Robin? Or Cyborg? Or even Starfire?" she went on, becoming even more upset. "I don't understand- Robin is a great guy, but I don't love him like I love you... Why?"

"There's different kinds of love, Rae," the shape-shifter explained with a small smile.

Raven sighed in exasperation. "I _know _that, Beast Boy. And that's why I'm confused- why do _we_ love each other like_ this?_" she elaborated, gesturing between them.

The green boy caught her hand and gently laced his fingers with hers. "We just do, Rae."

She let out another sigh as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I just don't understand..." she confessed tiredly.

"Maybe we're not meant to," the changeling guessed, kissing her on the top of her head before continuing. "Love is probably the easiest and most complicated thing ever, and there aren't any rule books or guidelines to follow. People just fall in love- and falling isn't something you usually on purpose. It just... happens, you know?"

The half-demon let a small smile grace her lips. "So basically, it's just chaos," she laughed bitterly.

He let out a snort of amusement at her assessment. "Basically."

Raven turned her head to look him in the eyes, thankful beyond words for how understanding he was of her. She slowly leaned towards him, giving him a lingering kiss.

Beast Boy tried not to smile as he kissed back.

She pulled away a couple of seconds later, giving him an inquisitive look. "When did you become so insightful?" she asked semi-seriously.

He gave her his signature toothy grin. "Around the same time you became so affectionate," he teased.

She wrinkled her nose in mild annoyance. "Whatever," she smirked, gently swatting him on the chest.

His grin widened as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Sorry, babe- I hate to ruin this lovey-dovey moment between us, but we got a movie to watch!" he laughed, using his free hand to turn her face towards the small TV in his room.

She growled in irritation as he reached for his remote and pressed play.

* * *

The movie was as mindless as someone would expect a B-movie zombie flick to be. Raven occupied most of her time glancing around the changeling's room, which was surprisingly clean.

She noticed he had been gradually cleaning it ever since they started dating, and was pleasantly surprised at the lack of smell when he commanded her to watch a movie with him. Of course, it was nowhere near as tidy as her own room, but Beast Boy _was _a seventeen-year-old guy, so a little clutter was expected. He only had a few wayward video games and DVD cases littering the ground, and sure, he was using his top bunk as a dresser, but she could _actually see _his floor. But in all honesty, she was mostly impressed by the absence of rotting food.

The empath smiled to herself as she absentmindedly snuggled closer to her boyfriend, who was completely absorbed in the movie. They were sitting on his bottom bunk, leaning against his pile of pillows stacked between them and the wall. Sure, _those _had a slight stench to them, but it was manageable- after all, he was kind of part animal, and often times would curl up as a dog in his bed.

But with that thought, Raven realized he hadn't been needlessly shifting into animals for a while now. He use to rely solely on his animal forms in battle, but lately he had been fighting hand-to-hand with certain villains. He seemed to be more confident as a human now, and she wondered what caused his sudden change.

She spared a quick glance at him, smirking when she noticed his blank, wide-eyed look. It was moments like these, when he was so focused on something other than her, that she'd take the time to truly admire his attractiveness.

And boy, oh boy, did she find him attractive. Every day he'd get even cuter, and it was baffling to her. She was by no means a shallow, superficial girl, but having a hot, superhero boyfriend was kind of awesome.

He had always been cute in a kicked-puppy sort of way, only his abrasively annoying personality had just always distracted her from realizing it. But as he matured, both mentally and physically, she'd catch herself eyeing him during training, and she may have been a little _too _eager to help him back up during battle. She blamed it on hormones, since she was still in the midst of puberty herself, but she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him- and that she did, in fact, dig the ears.

Though she never would have guessed that he felt the same way. Raven knew she probably wasn't ugly, since villains like Adonis and Red-X seemed to take a liking to her, but being on the same team as a girl like Starfire wasn't the best boost for her confidence. The alien oozed happiness and radiated beauty, and all the pale girl ever did was hide behind her hood.

She let out a soft sigh as she attempted to get even closer to her boyfriend, which inadvertently reminded him that she was still there.

Beast Boy took a quick peek at her, grinning when he saw her eyes were fixed on the TV. He knew he would have to pay dearly for taking advantage of her situation, but having her be the one listening to him was too good to pass up. He was use to being the submissive one.

He couldn't really help it, though. She just had a face that he couldn't say no to. He was completely flabbergasted that a green, pointy-eared string bean like him could ever score a girl like her. The half-demon was like the epitome of beauty. He often wondered if her appeal came from her demonic heritage, like some sort of siren-esque pull to lure unsuspecting men to follow her evil bidding. But her lack of malice made him wonder if she was maybe an angel in disguise; beautiful beyond words and with a heart of gold.

He snorted in amusement- now he was just being a total sap. Raven was probably just blessed with her looks; no demonic catch.

The empath groaned in irritation as she attempted to watch his movie, but when the only somewhat sympathetic character died, she gave up. She glanced again at her boyfriend, jumping slightly when they made eye contact. She arched her brows quizzically, ignoring her blush.

Beast Boy gave her a large grin, his fangs poking out in the most endearing way. She had found out the hard way though that his teeth could do some damage when he started laughing during one of their more heated make-out sessions. She wasn't sure what pissed her off more: the cut on her lip, or the fact that he had been thinking up some new jokes while kissing her.

Remembering her anger towards him must have shown physically, since his grin slowly morphed into a nervous smile.

"So, how's the movie?" he asked sheepishly, thinking her hate for zombies was the cause of her narrowing eyes.

Raven huffed in slight amusement. "It's about as mindless as you," she deadpanned.

The changeling feigned offense by dropping his jaw comically. "Rae! That wasn't very nice."

She gave him a slight smirk as she shrugged indifferently. Beast Boy glared at her playfully.

"Apologize, please," he replied smugly, using his arm behind her shoulders to pull her closer, to the point where she was almost on his lap.

She responded with a very real glare, muttering an almost incoherent "sorry."

The green boy continued smiling victoriously as his girlfriend glanced around the room. It was incredibly dark, with the only light coming from the TV across the room and the moon outside the window. But one more small source of light came from a small digital clock on his nightstand. Slowly, a devious smile crept across her face.

She quickly bit her lip to contain it as her boyfriend started speaking.

"You're forgiven, babe," he jeered, leaning towards her slightly. "Now, kiss me."

Raven nodded shyly as she leaned towards him as well. He closed his eyes once he felt her breath on his lips.

She continued getting closer, until there was only about a centimeter of space between them. She finally released her smile as she breathed out the one word she had been dying to say all day long.

"No."

Beast Boy's eyes popped open at the sudden absence of his girlfriend's weight on his lap. He looked around his room in confusion, searching for the empath. He was about to call out for her, until he caught sight of the clock on his nightstand.

12:01

He let out a small squeak of fear. He was pretty sure he'd die today.

* * *

So any suggestions for BB's funeral? Haha just kidding ;)

But really, what should Raven do to get him back? Torture him? Force-feed him meat? Sever his limbs from his body?

Suggest away! Leave a review!


	31. Unpredictable

This sentence right here is the disclaimer disclaiming my ownage of the Teen Titans.

* * *

Beast Boy barely slept a wink after his girlfriend's sudden departure. He knew he was in for a world of pain, and speeding up the time by attempting to rest didn't sound appealing.

He figured that being exhausted was a bad idea, and was somewhat amused to be proven correct as he missed his mouth while eating breakfast, sending the cold soy milk and soggy cereal all over his lap. He gave his newly wet pajama pants a sad look as he gently tried to dab away the liquid with a napkin.

When most of it was soaked up, leaving an amusing wet spot in a very embarrassing place, he again attempted to feed himself.

His resolve was lost though as the common room doors hissed open. It was nearly ten o'clock, meaning the empath was in for her third tea-refill. After all, she was one for routine, and her predictability gave him a false sense of security. He had turned on the stove and put on her kettle when he made breakfast, in the hopes of getting on her good side, but it seemed to be a lost cause. Raven didn't say a word as she poured the steaming water into her mug, bringing it to her lips and tentatively blowing on it. She then turned around, making direct eye contact with her boyfriend.

He sat there like a deer-in-headlights with his spoon halfway to his mouth. She slowly walked towards him, her eyes fixed on his.

The changeling gulped nervously as he set his spoon back in the bowl. "M-morning, Rae," he stuttered, forcing a smile as she sat down across from him at the table.

She said nothing as she took a small, delicate sip of her tea.

He let out a nervous laugh at her silence. "Sleep well?" he tried, hoping for an answer.

She replied by blinking her eyes slowly, with another small sip.

Beast Boy wasn't stupid- she was either pissed beyond words, or too busy scheming up ways to end his life. Probably both, now that he thought about it- she was a notorious multitasker.

"You look really pretty today," he mumbled, hoping to elect some kind of response. He knew he was grasping at straws, and even though he really did think she looked pretty in her black sweater with her hair slightly messy, mentioning her appearance was an obvious attempt at evading the silent treatment.

An attempt made in vain, it seemed, as again, her only response was another sip of her tea.

The shape-shifter jumped in surprise as the doors hissed open again, revealing a very cheerful alien princess.

"The greatest of mornings to you, friends!" she greeted with a large grin, before her girl senses took over. Beast Boy watched in terror as the orange girl's face fell. "Oh, this will not do the turning of the good," she muttered to herself, before scooping up her pet larva from the bottom of the steps and retreating back to the hall.

Now he was really scared.

Raven continued drinking her tea as she basked in the fear radiating from her boyfriend. She knew it was slightly morbid, but at the same time, she rarely ever let her empathetic shields down, so it was a slight relief on her concentration. And it was an especially good thing for the changeling, since his love for her poured off of him as well, reminding her not to kill him.

Not that she planned on doing it anyway. Sure, he took advantage of her after he learned about the dare, but all he really did was demand a few extra kisses and make her watch a couple of movies. The sandwich thing did get on her nerves slightly, but he was a guy- she'd have been shocked if he didn't demand some kind of food, and with her cooking expertise (or lack of), a sandwich was his safest bet.

And even while he was being a total moron and making her suffer through his childishness, he had said some incredibly sweet things to her.

She groaned internally at that thought, cursing him for making her momentarily forget she was mad at him.

"You're so beautiful, Rae. Like, I can't believe how beautiful you are," Beast Boy smiled, knowing his rambling would either grant him forgiveness or cause her to scream for him to shut up. "I love you so much, it's insane. It's like, I couldn't live without you. Your smile is like my drug, and your laugh is just so god damn adorable, and..."

Raven arched a brow as her boyfriend went on and on about her. She knew what he was trying to do, and she smirked despite herself. He obviously underestimated her new found patience- after all, she had a lot of practice with remaining calm since she was dating _him_.

"...which is another reason why I love you," he continued sheepishly, hoping her smirk was a good sign. He knew she wasn't exactly _ignoring _him, since she was keeping eye contact, but the fact that she wasn't speaking was unnerving. A silent Raven was a deadly Raven. "But I also love how _forgiving _you are- it's one of your best qualities."

She barely stifled a snort of amusement at his last sentence. He _definitely _underestimated her if he thought it'd be that easy.

"B-besides your wit and your compassion, of course. And wow, your lips? Gosh, I could kiss them all day!" he laughed, nervously tugging at the collar of his shirt. "C-can I kiss you? Since, you know, we usually kiss each other good morning and-"

Suddenly the empath stood up and walked back to the kitchen. She set her mug in the sink before heading towards the couch. Beast Boy quickly did the same with his half-eaten breakfast and ran over to sit beside her.

She took her book off the coffee table and began reading from where she had left off before her morning meditation. She smiled internally as she felt her boyfriend's eyes on her. She let down her shields again, almost grinning at the confusion he was radiating.

The changeling was thoroughly bewildered- she wasn't necessarily being _mean, _but she wasn't talking to him. It was maddening.

"Are you mad?" He literally face-palmed himself as soon as the words left his mouth. "Of course you're mad; stupid question," he mumbled.

Thankfully his eyes were closed as he berated himself for his lack of thinking, because Raven had accidentally let a smile slip. Even when she was supposed to be mad at him, he still made her smile.

"I'd rather have you throw me into the bay or yell or do something!" he began, finally getting annoyed by her silence. "You know it's bad to keep stuff bottled up, Rae, so just yell at me already! Send me to a different dimension! Do _something!_" he begged.

Slowly the pale girl turned her head to face him. He shrunk down as her eyes bore into his, and he suddenly wished he had kept his mouth shut- a quiet Raven wasn't _that _bad.

A wicked smile consumed her face as she slowly leaned towards him. He was literally frozen in fear, which made things a lot simpler for her. With an agonizingly slow sigh, she gently pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth, but quickly moved away before he had the sense to kiss her back.

"Good morning, Beast Boy," she purred, her devious expression remaining. She stood from the couch, tucking her book under her arm and heading for the exit. He watched with wide eyes as she turned around and gave him one last smile before the doors slid shut.

Beast Boy was wrong; an unpredictable Raven was the absolute worst.

His eyes were still focused on the doors when they opened again, revealing a relieved looking Kid Flash.

"Sup, B?" he grinned, zipping over to him and sitting on the couch.

The shape-shifter gave the speedster a quizzical look. "Why are you so... cheery?" he asked hesitantly.

The redhead shrugged. "Jinx seems to be back to normal," he laughed, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

The green boy still looked confused. "Meaning..?" he questioned.

"Meaning she's back to her normal, snarky self."

Beast Boy arched a brow at how happy that seemed to have made his friend. "And that's a good thing..?"

Kid Flash let out a snort of amusement. "It's a great thing!" he exclaimed. "It means she's okay! Heck, when we woke up this morning, the first thing she did was yell at me for being a cover-hog. I never knew cussing could sound so beautiful," he sighed.

The changeling nodded slowly, still trying to decipher the redhead's happiness. "So, Jinx being scary... is good?"

The speedster rolled his eyes fondly. "Yes!" he laughed, flipping through the channels. "I mean, you know how I'm kind of impulsive or whatever, right?" He waited for his teammate to nod before continuing. "And that can get me into trouble. But Jinx; she keeps me in check. If I'm about to do something stupid, she has no problem pointing it out. I need a girl like that."

Beast Boy felt his eyes widen in understanding. "So what you're saying is, if Jinx was always nice to you, you'd probably be dead?"

Kid Flash paled slightly at the changeling's choice of words. "Maybe not _dead, _but I'd get myself into a hell of a lot more trouble!" The color soon returned to his face as he adopted a softer expression. "Plus, I love her- exactly the way she is."

Realization hit the shape-shifter as he sprung up from the couch. "I gotta talk to Rae!" he declared, racing for the doors and giving the redhead a slight sense of déjà vu.

Beast Boy reached the empath's door quickly and started pounding on it. He waited while she opened it all the way, an irritated expression on her face.

"Do you _want _me to be mad at y-" she began in annoyance, but was cut off as her boyfriend pulled her into a fierce kiss. She continued trying to speak, but eventually she gave in and kissed him back.

He pulled away after a while, a serious expression on his face. "I love the fact that you say no to me," he blurted, earning a quizzical look from the pale girl.

"What-" she started, but was again interrupted.

"I love that we disagree, and that you keep me on my toes, and that you say no," he elaborated. "It's what makes you, you, and it's what makes me cherish all the times you actually say _yes!_"

Raven smirked at his somewhat confusing logic. "You love that I say no?" she repeated.

He beamed at how weird their conversation was. "I love _you,_" he laughed, pulling her in for another quick kiss. "And I'd love it if you stopped punishing me, 'cuz I've learned my lesson."

The half-demon gave him a small smile. "I love you, too, Beast Boy... but your punishment for yesterday hasn't even begun," she admitted with a smirk

Beast Boy felt the color drain from his face at her statement. An unpredictable Raven was downright terrifying.

* * *

OMG my freaking computer shut down when I was writing this and I got so freaking pissed I was about to throw it across the room so I decided to distract myself by watching Veronica Mars and then the freaking internet was being so freaking slow and kept reloading the freaking show and I swear the whole god damn universe is out to get me! AHHHHHHH!

Anyway, if this chapter seemed kind of rushed and awkward, that's why. I can't even I'm just so ughhh idk I'm about to kill something lol.

Anywhoo, review?


	32. Here Comes the Bride

I do not own any of the characters or songs or whatever the hell else that I've mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Beast Boy glanced at the calendar hanging on the fridge. September 27th. Two days until Raven's birthday.

Which meant it had been three days since their... "date" on the boardwalk. So far, the empath hadn't enacted her revenge, and it was driving him crazy. He knew she was a sneaky one, but this was getting ridiculous. He was jumpier than usual, hadn't had a good night's sleep, and even threw out all of his tofu- though sabotaging his food was more Cyborg's thing. But still, he wasn't going to risk it.

Raven watched from the window sill as her boyfriend stared at the fridge with his brows furrowed. She knew he was still panicking about her getting him back, and she had to admit it was amusing. What she wouldn't admit, though, was that she hadn't really formulated a _plan_.

Yes, she was still a little ticked off, but she figured she could give him until after her birthday before she decided what to do. If he made the day worthwhile, she probably wouldn't pursue revenge at all. She was nice like that.

Plus, him panicking constantly was in its own way punishment. She could tell he hadn't relaxed in days, and a small part of her felt bad, but the rest of her was enjoying it way too much to care.

She rose from her seated position silently and slowly made her way towards him. She knew with his enhanced senses that he would detect her before she got close enough, but that was okay. Her presence alone would scare him.

Just as she suspected, Beast Boy's ears twitched and he quickly turned around, jumping at how close she was.

"H-hey babe," he stuttered, before his eyes widened in fear. "I-I mean Rae! No, wait! Raven! Hey Raven!" he corrected.

The empath shook her head in amusement; his little pet names for her no longer irritated her- in fact, she was kind of starting to like them.

"Hello Beast Boy," she replied smoothly as she squeezed past him and towards her kettle.

His breath hitched when she neared him, and he let out a sigh of relief when he realized she was only making her tea. "You look pretty today- like always!"

She smiled at his nervousness, though he couldn't tell since her back was turned. "Thank you," she hummed.

He was about to say more, but the shrill blare of the alarm cut him off.

Robin ran into the room almost immediately. "Trouble!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and trudged towards the monitor while Raven turned off the stove and followed after him.

"Who's breaking the law before nine?" Cyborg grumbled as he moped through the doors with a yawn.

Robin began typing furiously, before his determined expression shifted to one of annoyance. "Control Freak," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Hmm, let me guess- he's at the video store?" the changeling mused sarcastically.

"Wow, Beast Boy; and they call _me _a detective," the boy wonder bit back with a smirk.

"I am here!" Starfire called as she hopped into the common room, tugging her boot on. "What is the trouble?"

"Control Freak," the four titans replied in unison.

Immediately the alien's face fell. "Oh," she huffed, clearly unimpressed.

"Titans, go," Robin commanded unenthusiastically.

Beast Boy sighed before taking Raven's hand as she teleported them to the roof. He gave her a small smile as he shifted into a falcon and flew towards the city.

Alerts were becoming less and less frequent, which meant more free time for the heroes, and less bad guys to throw in jail. At first they loved their new freedom- especially Beast Boy, who spent most of his time hanging out with the empath. But after a while, the titans craved the adrenaline rush of battle. Now the alerts were nothing more than petty thieves or low-level villains like Control Freak.

The changeling morphed back into his human form as he landed outside the video rental store. He waited for his fellow flight-enabled teammates to land next to him with their leader's orders.

"Boyfriend Robin has said to proceed with the kicking of the butt," the alien replied cheerfully.

"Oh joy, I just love kicking butt," the empath deadpanned as she pulled up her hood.

Her boyfriend stifled a laugh when he realized she wasn't wearing her leotard under her cloak; instead she was still in her pajamas.

"Wow, Rae- love the outfit," he teased, pulling open her cloak slightly to get a better look at her purple plaid pajama pants.

She quickly snatched it back from him, giving him a fierce glare. "At least _I _bothered to brush my hair this morning," she bit back, ruffling his hair playfully.

Beast Boy batted away her hand with an appalled expression on his face. "Dude! Don't mess with the 'do!"

"'_Dude?_'" Raven repeated incredulously, gently smacking him on the back of the head. "I am not a _dude- _you do not refer to me as a _dude. _Got it?"

He gave her a sheepish smile, before turning his attention back to the situation at hand. "Yo! Control Freak! Don't make us come in there!" he called.

The overweight villain hurriedly shuffled towards the front door to make his dramatic entrance. "Hello, Titans!" he bellowed, before a disappointed look passed over his face. "Awe, where's the other two? Robin needs to be here for my speech!" he whined.

Raven arched a brow quizzically. "Why does Robin have to be here?"

With a fleeting glance towards Starfire, Control Freak attempted to whisper his reasoning.

The half-demon rolled her eyes in irritation. "I can't hear you," she deadpanned.

At the same time, Beast Boy stifled a snort of amusement- with his ears, he _could_ hear the villain. "He said it involves winning the heart of Star, and making her his alien queen," he snickered, causing Raven to smirk and the alien herself to cringe.

"I very much wish for that not to happen," she replied gently. Even though he was a villain, Starfire was still cautious of his feelings.

Control Freak held back a sob at her words. "V-very well," he stuttered, clearly upset. "Then I will forgo my waiting and begin your destruction!"

With a press of a button on his remote, the three titans were transported into an unrecognizable made-for-TV movie.

They seemed to be in some sort of spaceship/chapel. Raven glanced down at her outfit, gasping in shock.

She was in a dress.

A _pink _dress.

It reached about mid-thigh and had puffy sleeves and an abundance of fake flowers attached to a belt under her bust line.

Beast Boy was in a similar state of distress as he loosened the pink tie around his neck. "What the hell?" he began, staring down at the suit he was wearing. He glanced up at his girlfriend, who was standing beside him in an aisle. Seeing her outfit and distressed expression, he was about to laugh aloud when a scream sounded from behind them.

Both titans whipped their heads around, only to see the panicked expression of Starfire.

"I am confused!" she exclaimed as she stared at the puffy white dress she was wearing and the pink bouquet in her hands.

Suddenly a strange mix between "here comes the bride" and the "Warp Trek" theme-song started playing, and the floor under the titans began moving, sending them towards an alter on the other end of the room.

Starfire's eyes widened in horror as she lifted her dress from the ground and attempted to run in the opposite direction, a spew of Tamaranian curse words spilling from her mouth.

Beast Boy and Raven shared a look of confusion before running after her; a feat made difficult by the moving floor.

The empath let out a sigh of exasperation, mumbling her mantra under her breath to levitate them towards the frantic alien. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Nothing happened.

The changeling gave her a worried look, before attempting to shift into a pterodactyl, but found his powers weren't working either. "What the hell?" he repeated, reaching for Raven's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I can't use my powers!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Of course you can't! You know your powers are rendered useless in my hat!"

Both teens stopped their running and turned around in confusion, seeing the very familiar face of Mumbo Jumbo standing at the altar.

"Now, who here is getting married?" he asked with a grin.

"Not I!" Starfire called as she continued running for the exit.

"No! I specifically chose a movie _without _the runaway bride!" Control Freak whined as he stepped next to the altar, adjusting his own tie.

"No worries, lad! I've gotcha covered!"

Raven and Beast Boy shared another look of confusion at the sound of a British accent blaring through the speakers. All of a sudden, the door in front of Starfire was replaced by a giant screen, showing a swirling, black and white optical illusion.

The changeling was immediately affected as he slumped over onto his girlfriend, causing her to fall down onto the ground with him on top of her.

"Beast Boy!" she exclaimed, partially worried and partially annoyed. "Snap out of it!"

The shape-shifter responded by drooling onto her neck, causing her to involuntarily shudder at the unpleasant sensation. She attempted to sit up as she glanced around frantically, realizing they were slowly approaching the altar.

"I do not wish to be married!" the orange girl cried as she threw the bouquet behind her and covered her eyes, still running in place.

"I heard an 'I do' in there!" Control Freak exclaimed excitedly, while Raven watched in horror as Starfire's bouquet landed at her feet.

She quickly attempted to kick it away as she tried to lift the green teen off of her. "Beast Boy!" she shrieked, roughly shaking him. "Get up!"

"I do not find this funny!" Starfire continued, her cracking voice signaling she was on the verge of tears.

Raven didn't blame her- she'd probably cry herself if all of the villains betrothed her to Control Freak. But replaying the alien's words in her mind triggered her memory.

"Funny!" she exclaimed, glancing back down at her boyfriend. "Beast Boy! Why did the cookie go to the doctor? He was always quacking jokes- wait, no, that wasn't it," she groaned, furrowing her brows. She couldn't for the life of her remember the correct punchline. "Damn it, Beast Boy! Why must you have such terrible jokes?"

The changeling apparently found his girlfriend's frustration funny as he began giggling into her shoulder, successfully breaking the trance. "God, Rae, you're adorable," he laughed, lifting his head off of her.

She quickly pushed him back down as several more screens popped up. "Don't look!"

The shape-shifter began blushing furiously at how close he was to his girlfriend's chest, and how revealing the top of her dress was. "R-right," he stuttered, closing his eyes tightly as his inner perverted teenage boy begged him to take a peek.

"Come on, get a move on! We don't got all day!"

Raven looked up towards the ceiling, finally noticing the balcony overlooking the room. Sitting on the railing was none other than Mad Mod, twirling his cane.

"Hello there, deary!" he grinned as he made eye contact.

The empath narrowed her eyes as she tried to formulate a plan. Being in Mumbo's hat made all of their powers useless, at least for the time being, and Beast Boy couldn't do much with his eyes closed, since he was affected so easily by Mad Mod's hypno-screens. And it seemed like Control Freak was still in control as he pressed random buttons on his remote, changing his tux each time.

She couldn't understand why these guys weren't robbing a bank right now- instead they seemed to be preoccupied with torturing poor Starfire as she continued running, though she was obviously becoming fatigued.

Raven realized with a start that her and Beast Boy had reached the end of the aisle. She quickly stood, pulling the changeling up along with her and hopping onto the steps in front if the alter, as not to get caught between the moving floor and stairs.

Beast Boy kept his eyes shut tight as he wrapped his arms around the pale girl, feeling uneasy at how unable he was to protect her at the moment.

And just that morning he was hoping for an actual battle.

* * *

Well that was a crapload of random! Lol so I decided to bring in a little action and a possible villain-conspiracy going on! What what!

And as a random little side note, for my own wedding song for when I prance down the aisle, I plan on having either Forbidden Friendship from HTTYD playing, or the opening song in Jurassic Park... Hmm... decisions, decisions.

Anywhoo, review? :D


	33. Hypnotism and Hypocrites

The Teen Titans wish they were owned by me!

* * *

"I've never been so confused," Beast Boy admitted awkwardly into his girlfriend's shoulder.

Raven let out a humorless laugh as she tried to figure out an escape plan. It seemed as though everything was thought out so well, that even if they could manage to evade the villains, they'd still be in the hat- or wherever the hell they were.

"What do you guys want?" the empath asked in vain- so far she couldn't fathom what trapping them in a faux-wedding would give them. Well, besides Control Freak fulfilling his dream of marrying the alien princess.

Mad Mod chuckled lightly as he descended down on a spiral staircase appearing out of nowhere.

"I am here to say farewell," he drawled, bowing dramatically.

Beast Boy tightened his grip on the pale girl. "What, are you guys gonna kill us? Get rid of the titans once and for all?"

The British fellow let out another small laugh. "Heaven's, no! I'm heading back to the UK!" he announced cheerily as he twirled his cane. "America's been fun, and you all have been quite the entertainment, but I feel I have done all I can do."

He ended his explanation with a bittersweet sigh, looking off into the distance.

Raven quirked a brow quizzically. "Then why go through all this trouble? And why are you two here?" she asked, turning towards the two villains at the alter.

"Couldn't resist sticking ya in my hat!" Mumbo grinned.

Again, the half-demon was lost. "Are you leaving, too?"

The old magician shook his head cheerfully. "Nope!"

He suddenly pulled out a flower from his sleeve and pressed a small button while aiming it at the two titans.

Raven gasped as she attempted to conjure up a shield, but realized a second too late that her powers were useless. She braced herself for the impact, only to sputter out water as a stream of it shot onto her face.

"What the hell?" she growled, feeling it drip off of her nose. She idly wondered if it had some sort of poison.

Beast Boy couldn't help the small laugh from escaping his mouth as he felt the water drip onto his own nose. "What's happening?" he asked lazily, suddenly finding himself very tired.

Raven noticed his slightly slurred speech, and felt her chest tighten in panic- had he opened his eyes?

"Beast," she began slowly, suddenly feeling a little tired as well, "B-Boy..?"

"T-that's not... water..." he slurred, finding it hard to stand on his own two feet. He began leaning onto Raven even more for support.

Bad idea.

The empath fell backwards from the added weight of her boyfriend, who fell on top of her.

"R-Rae..?" he asked in concern, barely above a whisper.

Raven tried to respond, but it suddenly felt like the whole room was spinning, and the last thing she heard was a surprisingly cheerful squeal from Starfire.

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes slowly, only to panic at the thought of being hypnotized. Fortunately, the sight before him was merely a white ceiling with florescent lighting.

He sniffed tentatively, immediately regretting it as the harsh smell of bleach greeted his nose.

_Ah, the med-lab. _

He slowly sat up, expecting to see Raven giving him a small smirk from the chair beside him. He felt his heart literally stop when he found her lying beside him in a bed of her own.

"Rae?!" he exclaimed, ripping off his IV and jumping out of his bed.

Her brows furrowed in annoyance as he began shaking her shoulder frantically.

Beast Boy was too distraught to notice, and instead began blabbering on and on in a panic.

"Oh my god, Rae! You can't do this to me- you just _can't! _I love you so much, babe! Please wake up! I'm so sorry- for everything! Taking advantage of the dare, seeing you in your bra, annoying you all of these years-"

"Never shutting up," she added in irritation as she opened her eyes.

The look on his face was a cross between embarrassment and pure joy. He immediately bent over her and gave her a rather sloppy kiss on the mouth, before pulling away slightly to speak.

"I thought you were dead!"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "You just woke up- you don't even know what happened," she replied dryly. Her boyfriend was hopelessly dramatic.

Beast Boy blushed slightly as he realized he _may _have jumped to conclusions. "I-I just love you so much," he replied with a sheepish smile.

* * *

"...and after I turned it upside down, y'all just poured out! Rob immediately pulled Star to her feet, and she started squealing in Tamaranian and hugging him, so of course that left me with taking care of business! Mad Mod took off right away, piping off about catching a flight, and then Control Freak started crying so I just blasted Mumbo and he dropped. I felt bad, too- that guy's getting pretty old."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement as he cuddled closer to his girlfriend on her bed in the med-lab. Cyborg was retelling his story of how he had saved them all, since the changeling had still been unconscious when he told Raven earlier.

"But then all of a sudden, the dude just whips out his remote and points it at Star, and I bet you could imagine how Rob reacted- I mean _damn; _I never thought he'd throw an explosive disk at another _person,_" Cyborg admitted, his surprise clearly still with him. "Obviously it didn't do anything but knock the dude down, but I was preparing to haul bird boy off to jail for murder."

Beast Boy tried not to huff in bitter amusement- it was typical of Robin to lecture _him _about controlling himself and not letting his relationship with Raven get in the way of being a hero, and then the boy wonder himself turns around and almost annihilates Control Freak.

"Hypocrite," he muttered under his breath as the half-robot continued.

Raven discreetly elbowed the green boy in his side. "Don't be rude," she hissed.

Cyborg hadn't seemed to notice their little exchange as he continued explaining how they had to call an ambulance for both villains. Robin and Starfire had escorted the two to the hospital while he had the duty of taking the still unconscious empath and changeling back to the tower.

"Rae woke up after about an hour, but I kept her in here to do some more tests since I'm still not sure what it was Mumbo hit y'all with."

"How long was I out?"

The robotic titan gave his best friend a devious grin. "Long enough for me to beat your high-score on Mega-Monkeys!"

Beast Boy gasped in shock. "I've been out for _that long?!_" he replied sarcastically, earning an unamused glare from Cyborg.

"Shut it, B- it's been like four hours."

The shape-shifter smiled triumphantly. He wasn't too worried about reclaiming his high-score at the moment; cuddling with his alive and conscious girlfriend was more important.

He smiled to himself before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Cyborg rolled his eyes playfully and left the room, obviously sensing that they wanted some alone time.

"Poor Starfire," Raven sighed, snuggling closer to her boyfriend. "This is like the second time she's been forced into a wedding."

"And with _Control Freak,_" Beast Boy shuddered. He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

He gave his girlfriend a quick once-over, noting that she was back in her pajamas.

"Awe," he whined semi-seriously.

The half-demon gave him a curious look. "What?"

"I liked you in that dress."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "That dress was hideous."

Beast Boy smiled as he intertwined their fingers. "You rocked it, babe," he purred.

Raven felt her heartbeat quicken at the tone of his voice. She didn't like how much she liked it.

"I th-think we should get some food in our systems," she announced abruptly, pulling out of her boyfriend's grasp.

The changeling made a show of pouting as he jutted out his bottom lip. "But Raaaaeee!"

"But _nothing, _Beast Boy," she groaned. "We might as well eat some dinner, and you know Robin will want to go over everything in detail to figure out a motive. Three reality-bending villains working together is bound to lead to some sort of conspiracy-rant from him," she elaborated.

The green boy still looked unconvinced of getting up.

"Plus," she added coyly, giving him a pointed look, "I'm still a little upset with you..."

Her boyfriend immediately jumped up and grabbed her hand as she began walking towards the exit.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are in your pajamas? It's like, wow! Look at this amazingly gorgeous woman- she just rolls out of bed and looks like a supermodel!"

Raven rolled her eyes fondly as the changeling continued to compliment her. He was so predictable.

* * *

Well would you look at that- I updated! Lol

A little short, buuut...

So I'm still a little mehh on writing action, and it was obviously blocking my creative flow, yo, so I just scrapped my original idea in favor something a little more fluffy. Sorry if you were wanting something action-packed! I tried leaving it open-ended in case I ever decide to expand further on it, but at this moment in time I am not feeling too confident with my writing to deliver something worthy lol

But I will probably come back to it, since this pointless story will never end. Haha

Anywhoo, review?


End file.
